The Snake King's Temple
by shadowrealm818
Summary: AU: Yugi and his two best friends go to Egypt with Yugi's grandfather on a dig. They are looking for 'The Snake King's Temple', said to have been swallowed up by the desert itself or destroyed. While Yugi and his friends are looking around and admiring the landscape, they never notice three pairs of eyes watching them. AtemuxYamixYugi, AkefiaxBakuraxRyou, MalikxMarikxMariku.
1. Chapter 1

Here's one of my new stories. This idea for the story came from Mrs. Bumblebee. Thankyou for that Mrs. Bumblebee. Enjoy everyone.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Note: This is an AU so I can do whatever the hell I like. Don't like it. Don't read. It's that simple.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The Snake King's Temple

Summary: AU: Yugi and his two best friends go to Egypt with Yugi's grandfather on a dig. They are looking for 'The Snake King's Temple', said to have been swallowed up by the desert itself or destroyed. While Yugi and his friends are looking around and admiring the landscape, they never notice three pairs of eyes watching them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Yugi!" Said boy's grandfather, Solomon Motou, called from downstairs in the shop part of their home.

"Yes Ji-chan." A soft voice replied.

"Can you come down here please?"

"Coming."

Footsteps sounded coming down the stairs that led to the top part of the establishment. The bottom part was a game shop with the basement as a store room. The top part above the shop was a living area with bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and living room.

A small boy, who looked about 13 or 14 appeared from behind the curtain, was actually 17. He was pale and had large amethyst eyes. His hair was gravity defying, black with amethyst edging and gold bangs framing his face. His body was thing and had a bit of a famine look to it and was a little built from running from bullies and from lifting boxes for the shop that his grandfather couldn't anymore.

"You called Ji-chan?"

"Yes I did. Listen next week on Friday; I'm going on a dig in Egypt. It will be about a month ok?"

"Ji-chan can I come? Graduations tomorrow and I'm sick of being alone while you're on digs. Please can I come?"

"No Yugi it's too dangerous."

"But Ji-chan I won't go near the dig site."

"No Yugi you are staying here and that's final."

Yugi growled and glared at him and went back upstairs.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Graduation Day ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Finally, schools finished." Malik said happily. "No more evil essays, homework and equally evil teachers."

"Malik only you find essays, homework and teachers evil. It's a wonder you even graduated." Ryou said.

"Well not everyone can be smart like you and Yugi, Ryou."

"It's amazing you passed 8th grade let along the rest Malik." Yugi said, causing himself and Ryou to laugh at Malik's glare and annoyed face.

"Hey! Is it pick on Malik day or something?"

"Yeah you didn't get the memo?" Yugi asked as he and Ryou laughed again.

"Alright students let's get out there."

The students got together with their friends and lined up. Ryou linked arms with Malik and Yugi did the same making Malik in the middle.

As the ceremony went on Malik would make snide remarks about people he hated and then cheered when Ryou and Yugi went up to get their certificate.

After Yugi went and found his grandfather with Malik and Ryou. When they did he found him talking with Malik's sister, Ishizu.

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik congratulations." Solomon said.

"Thanks Ji-chan."

Ryou and Malik call Solomon 'Ji-chan' one to Solomon's wishes because he hates being called Mr Motou, Sir and anything else the boys would come up with. So in the end it was Ji-chan.

"Yugi Ishizu has offered to have you stay for the month while I'm gone."

"Ji-chan come on let me come. I'm old enough to be able to look after myself."

"Yugi is right on that part Solomon but your grandfather is right when he says it's too dangerous."

"But that doesn't mean I still have to stay home. I remember when I was eight I asked to come with you and you said when I was in high school. I've just finished so why not?"

"I don't remember that Yugi and my answer is still no." Solomon said to save himself.

Yugi growled and walked away to talk to some other people, Ryou and Malik going with him.

"You did say he could didn't you? When he was younger." Ishizu said.

Solomon sighed. "I did. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"He's a smart and careful boy. He can take care of himself."

"I know."

"Think about letting him go."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered to the three graduating teens.

Family and friends of Ryou, Malik and Yugi's were all together having dinner. Yugi's grandfather's friend from digs, Arthur had come back for their celebration before heading back to the dig in Egypt the day after. A few neighbours of the graduating trio had come as well.

"Thankyou." The trio said, Yugi and Ryou blushing.

"So what are you three going to do now?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to Uni to be a doctor." Ryou said.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find some more work somewhere." Malik said.

"What about you Yugi?" A neighbour asked.

"Go to Uni so I can be an archaeologist like Ji-chan. I'll specialise in Egyptology." Yugi said smiling.

Ishizu gave a look at Solomon who seemed to be fighting with himself about what she'd said earlier.

"You'll do well in that Yugi. You have your grandfather's enthusiasm."

"And his genes."

Everyone started laughing except Solomon, who came out of his thoughts. He frowned, not understanding why there were laughing.

"What's going on?" Solomon asked.

Yugi turned to him and frowned. "You ok Ji-chan?"

"Fine, wasn't listening before, so why is everyone laughing?" Yugi smiled and told his grandfather, who chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes that is true. Both of his parents had short parents so he is short and will most likely be short for the rest of his life."

Everyone smiled as Yugi pouted at the last part his grandfather said. Dinner rolled on nicely and when it got late everyone started home.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As soon as they got home Yugi headed to bed. Solomon smiled and headed to bed as well. He'd give Yugi about 5mins before Yugi would come in screaming. When he didn't he looked in to see Yugi had placed the present on his bed side table and was curled up fast asleep. Solomon smiled and stuck a not on the side of the box facing Yugi before heading off to bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

End of Chapter 1

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 2

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi yawned softly as he woke and looked to one of his bedside tables to look at the time. It was 10:13 in the morning. Yugi groaned in annoyance, he didn't want to get up. Rolling over he spotted the box that was on his bed last night but he was too tired to see what it was. Now there was a note sitting on it as well.

Sitting up Yugi peered at the note as he took the present in his hands.

_Open it.  
You'll like it._

Yugi frowned before lifting the lid to find another not. 'How could I like another note?' He thought and picked it up anyway.

_Yugi,  
I know you have wanted to come with me to Egypt on digs for a long time. When you were younger and asked if you could come and I said when you were in high school there were three reasons for it. One for you to stop asking, two I thought you would lose interest in archaeology. It seems I was wrong on the second. The third was that I didn't want anything to happen to you._

_If you want to come fine but only if you bring a couple of friends along with you._

_Congratulations on graduating. _

_Ji-chan_

Yugi beamed and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where his grandfather was in the shop. Yugi patiently waited for his grandfather to stop serving a customer. Solomon turned to Yugi and he then had a handful of Yugi.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Yugi said happily.

"I don't mind the hugs Yugi but why are you thanking me?"

"For letting me come with you on Friday."

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi frowned and passed him the note. "Yugi I didn't write this."

"Yes you did it's your handwriting." Yugi said tears pricking his eyes.

Solomon peered at the not again. "So it is. I remember writing this now."

"You were tricking me. You're mean."

Solomon chuckled and told Yugi to stay as a customer came to the counter. Placing the items through and giving the customer their purchases Solomon turned back to Yugi again.

"Now you can only come if a couple of friends come along to keep you company in case you get bored."

"Ryou and Malik! And I, we, won't get bored." Yugi said and crossed his arms.

"Of course. Well what are you doing just standing there. Off you go and invite your friends."

Yugi grinned and hugged him tightly before running up the stairs. Solomon chuckled and shook his head before turning to a customer.

"Hi, just those four?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi had just ran up the stairs from the shop part of the establishment and was now in the kitchen. Grabbing the phone Yugi called Ryou's house first.

'Come on, come on, come on, pick up Ryou.'

"**Moshi, Moshi?"**

"Hey Ryou!"

"**Hey Yugi, what's up?"**

"Hold the line, I'm going to call Malik. I have something to tell you both."

"**Alright. I'll still be here."**

"Be right back."

Yugi put Ryou on hold and then dialled Malik's number.

"_**Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up."**_ Malik 's angry, grumpy voice sounded through the phone line.

"Nice to talk to you to Malik."

"_**Yugi? What's going on? Why are you calling at this hour in the morning?"**_

"Malik its like 10:30 in the morning. You can't be still asleep?"

"_**Of course I don't have school so yes."**_

"Ok... Hold on I'm just going to add Ryou." Yugi pressed a button. "Ryou?"

"**I'm here."**

"_**Hey Ryou."**_

"**Hey Malik. So what is it you wanted to tell us Yugi?"**

"Well Ji-chan gave me my grad present last night but I was too tired so I placed it on my bedside table and when I opened it this morning you'll never guess what it was."

"_**What? Come on don't keep us in suspense."**_

"**Yeah Malik's right."**

"Well it was a note."

"_**A note!?!? You woke me to tell your grandfather gave you a note?"**_

"**Malik calm down. There must have been something written on it for Yugi to call us."**

Yugi giggled. _**"Come on then just tell us."**_ Malik said.

"He's letting me go with him."

There was silence on the other ends. Then cheers for Yugi.

"_**Yay! You finally get to go."**_ Malik said.

"**Congratulations Yugi."**

"There's a catch though." Yugi interrupted.

"_**What?"**_

"**What do you mean?"**

"I have to bring a couple of friends. So you want to come?"

"_**Hell Yes!!!"**_ Malik cheered. _**"I'm going back to Egypt!"**_ Malik chanted loudly over and over.

"What about you Ryou?" Yugi asked ignoring Malik for the time being.

"**Sure but can your grandfather afford it?"**

"Don't worry Ryou, he can. We have more money than you think."

"**Alright I'll come."**

"_Malik! What in Ra's name are you chanting about?"_ Ishizu voice sounded from Malik's side of the phone.

"_**I'm going back to Egypt." **_He cried happily.

"_Oh and how do you plan on doing that? You can't afford it."_

"_**Yugi just invited me."**_

"_I'm going to have a word with Solomon. Get off the phone and if you continue to chant like that I'm kicking you out for the day."_

"Hey guys you heard what she said. Let's get together later today."

"_**Yeah."**_

"Come to my place and we can talk."

"**Alright**_**."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"_Malik!"_ Ishizu's voice sounded.

"_**Got to go."**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

End of Chapter 2

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to go to my homepage and vote in the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Just so you know I'm making up the clothing they wear since I can't find the ones I wanted in the story so I don't have the name. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 3

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Alright boys. First thing we are doing when we get there is get some sleep in the motel and then the next morning get you clothes suited to the climate." Solomon said.

"I already packed my old ones Ji-chan." Malik said.

"Alright than, just Ryou and Yugi then."

"What are you talking about Ji-chan?" Ryou asked looking confused as they waited for the plane to start boarding.

"Malik you want to explain?" Malik nodded.

"Because the clothing is tailor made to not make you sweat in the sun. Besides you and Yugi, Ryou will need it to not only to get cool but to not get sunburned. You will both start burning within 5mins of being in the sun. Besides you'll get to see what you'll wear before we land. I'll be changing."

"Why not just wear it before we came?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'd look like an idiot..." Malik started before being interrupted.

"You do that so we'll already." Ryou murmured.

"Shut up! And also I'd probably look like a terrorist. There's no need for it."

"Oh well that would scare many people." Yugi said softly.

"**Flight JA117 to Cairo is now boarding through gate 10**."

"That's us. Come on boys." Solomon said.

"Yay!" They cheered.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Once they got seated they settled down an hour into the 20hr 40min trip to Egypt with a stopover in London. They were curious on what Solomon and the other diggers were looking for. Solomon wouldn't tell them, till now.

"Ji-chan." Yugi said.

"Yes."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"You three really want to know?" There were three very eager nods. "I guess I could tell you now."

All three boys got comfortable. There were seated in a line of four seats. Solomon sat on an aisle seat seeing how he was an old man. Malik had the other aisle seat on the other end of the four. Yugi sat next to his grandfather and Ryou next to Malik and Yugi.

Malik lifted up the arm rest between him and Ryou and moved his leg up and pulled Ryou between his legs so he leaned against his chest and did the same with Yugi. Anyone would of thought they were lovers but in fact they were just close like brothers.

"Comfortable?" Solomon asked chuckling.

"Very." Yugi and Ryou said at the same time while Malik just smiled.

"Yeah they're keeping me warm." Malik chuckled.

Solomon shook his head before getting comfortable himself.

"Alright, so my college friends and I have always been looking for the 'The Snake King's Temple'. It has been rarely found in any texts around. The only small amounts we find are in digs in temples we thought might be the 'The Snake King's Temple'. But each time we were wrong, although in most of the digs we would get more information on where its location would be.

"There is a legend thought. Would you like to hear it?" All three nodded. "Alright, let's see. It's said to of happened 5000years ago back in the time of the Pharaohs. They say there were creatures that were half human, half snake and could change so they looked like an actual snake. They were called Naga's.

"There was a war between the humans and Naga's. It was said to have lasted days before the Naga's were forced to retreat but not before taking someone important to the humans. Their Pharaoh. We don't know what happened to that Pharaoh but it is said that his name was removed from everywhere. It is also said that they took his two most trusted bodyguards/friends as well. Their names are not know either.

"In retaliation to the kidnapping of their Pharaoh, the humans wiped out the rest of the Naga's. It is said during the wiping out three Naga's got away to a temple that protected them."

"The Snake King's Temple." Yugi said.

"Yes. But it wasn't called that till after. It was named that because of the three Naga's that survived."

"That sounds cool." Malik said.

"I hope you find it Ji-chan." Yugi said.

"So do I. That wasn't it though. After 100yrs or so the three Naga's attacked the humans and sacrifices were made to keep them appeased. After 3500yrs these sacrifices stopped and the temple vanished from sight never to be seen again."

"What do you think happened to it Ji-chan?"

"I think they found a way to hide the temple so nothing happened to it or themselves. Others say it was swollowed up by the desert or destroyed."

"Cool."

"Yes now how about we get a little sleep or rest before getting off in London. Up to you three. When we get back on the flight to Cairo I suggest for sure for you to get sleep. We'll be staying in a motel in Cairo and in the morning getting Yugi and Ryou's clothing before heading to the dig site."

"Ok Ji-chan." They said.

Solomon put his seat back and placed a sleeping mask over his eyes to shut out the light. They were silent for a while to let Solomon go to sleep. So they just sat there resting. Yugi crawled over the two before heading to the bathroom and then after crawled over them again.

"You think Ji-chan will find it this time, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I hope so. I don't think he'll be able to go on digs soon. Another year, maybe two."

"True, I'm sure the same could be said for his colleagues." Malik said and they nodded.

"You excited to be heading home Malik?"

"Yeah. I mean I didn't enjoy living underground but I don't mind the country itself."

Malik's family had lived underground in a tomb for years and Malik for the first seven years of his life. But it was robbed and the people that did it had guns. They basically said that they'd kill them if they tried to stop them. Ishizu pulled Malik to her and kept away. Malik's father tried to stop them but he was killed. They robbed the tomb and left Ishizu and Malik alone.

After that they stayed in Egypt for a couple of years after leaving the tomb and then moved to Japan. Malik learned Japanese easily and went to school and met Yugi, who would shy away from him. The first lunch time he saw Yugi getting bullied and ran to help him. After that they were friends.

"Let's get some sleep like Ji-chan said." Ryou said.

"Yeah good idea." Malik said.

All three curled up together and fell asleep. When they landed in London they got out and found somewhere to sit down close to their next gate. After getting on the next flight, they curled up again together like before and went to sleep after mucking around for a couple of hours.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

End of Chapter 3

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik come on wake up. We're descending soon."

"Huh? Ji-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Wake up. We're about 45mins away from landing. Besides I believe that Malik wanted to get changed."

"Alright Ji-chan. I think I will go to the bathroom as well. Ryou, Malik wake up." Yugi said and shook said teens.

Ryou slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Malik groaned and sat up and cracking his back before standing up and letter Ryou and Yugi out and then grabbed his bag. The boys walked down the back to the toilet. Yugi and Ryou took turns using the toilet before Malik was let in while they waited outside stretching their legs.

When Malik walked out, he was dressed in a long tunic that looked like a dress. It went down to his ankles and had long sleeves that went to his wrists. The tunic was large and baggy to give plenty of airflow underneath. He had a big piece of material over his face to stop sand flying into his face. There were also sandals on his feet.

"So what do you think? Is it me?" Malik asked, jokingly.

"Oh yes. But I think you can lose the head piece for now." Yugi said.

Malik pulled it off and shook his head to get his hair to sit right. They laughed at the look on the hostesses face.

"It's alright ma'am." Ryou said. "Malik comes from Egypt but hasn't been home in a while. He knows the climate and wasn't going to wear this for the whole flight knowing everyone's reaction."

They turned and started back to their seats. Solomon was there reading some information Arthur had given him at the graduation party. The boys sat down and started talking with each other. After about five minutes, the hostess's voice sounded over the PA system on the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are currently 30mins away from Cairo airport. In 15min, we will be turning the seatbelt sign on and you won't be allowed to move around the cabin. Thankyou."

"So Ji-chan how are we getting around?"

"We'll go by taxi to the motel and in the morning Arthur and another colleague are bringing our jeep out. He'll head back while we go get your clothes and then head out. Oh yeah you three are sharing a tent at the dig site."

"That's fine Ji-chan."

"I'm sure, seeing how the three of you were comfortable before."

All three grinned sheepishly. "You know we're like brothers Ji-chan."

"I know Yugi, it's alright." Solomon chuckled.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

As the flight landed they filed out, got their luggage, and passed through immigration and then customs before they caught a taxi to the motel. Solomon got the key from the mailbox where he was told it would be left. They headed into the room and got changed before heading to bed.

Since there were only two beds which were doubles Yugi and Solomon took one and Ryou and Malik took the other.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The next morning Yugi woke to find his grandfather dressed and reading the info he'd been reading on the plane again.

"Morning Ji-chan."

Solomon looked up. "Hello Yugi I'm surprised you're awake. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah still tried though."

Solomon chuckled. "I'm sure. Tomorrow morning you'll be fine. Why don't you have a shower to help you wake up, then you can help me with Malik."

Yugi giggled before heading to the shower. When he was done he came out dressed to see Ryou sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Ryou." Yugi giggled.

"Morning Yugi."

"Go have a shower you'll feel better."

Ryou nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. Yugi and Solomon waited till Ryou had turned off the water. Indicating he'd finished and was getting dressed. Yugi walked over to Malik and shook his shoulders.

"Malik time to get up." But Malik didn't show any sign that shaking would wake him. "Malik come on, we're in Egypt! You're home land!" Still no movement. "Ji-chan! He won't wake!"

Solomon sighed and went to the fridge in the room and pulled out a block of ice from the freezer compartment and gave it to Yugi.

"Here use this. I use to use it on your father when he wouldn't wake." Solomon said and turned to the door since there was someone knocking on it. "I'm coming." He called before looking at Yugi. "Make it interesting."

Yugi giggled and nodded as his grandfather turned and headed to the door and Ryou came out of the bathroom, dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Solomon said a quick hello to Ryou as he passed him. Ryou looked at Yugi sho had moved the bed sheet from Malik's body. Smiling at Ryou he took the ice in hand and placed it on Malik's bare nipple seeing he wasn't wearing a shirt. After five seconds Malik jumped awake yelling.

"Holy Shit!"

"Malik Ishtar! Don't swear!" Solomon scowled from the doorway.

"Sorry Ji-chan!" Malik called, before turning to uncontrolled laughter. "Yugi you little..."

Malik pounced on Yugi who was laughing while holding his sides. Malik straddled Yugi's legs and started to tickle him more. Yugi let out screamed laughter as Malik tickled him more and soon it started to hurt.

"Malik Stop! Hurts!" Yugi said through his laughter.

Malik stopped and climbed off him. Yugi panted softly as he lay on the floor. Malik gave Ryou as soft glare which caused Ryou to just smirk. Malik turned back to Yugi who was holding his sides and sitting up.

"Serves you right for waking me up like you did."

"You wouldn't wake so how else am I meant to?"

"I don't know. Anything but ice."

"Alright I'll think of something else than." Yugi said and Malik nodded.

"Alright boys time to go soon. Malik shower now." Solomon said as he came in.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

End of Chapter 4

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 5

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

They were now on their way to the dig site. They'd spent an hour getting their clothes measured up and then gone to look at the markets for 2hrs so their three pairs of clothing each could be adjusted to fit them properly. What happened was they had plenty made up so that when someone came in all they had to do was the adjustments to make it fit correctly.

While they were at the markets the boys found some things they liked which they brought. Malik brought a couple of daggers which he would arm himself with later. Ryou found some nice spices he would take home to use. Yugi found some games that he hadn't seen before so he would learn how to play and then play against his friends. After they went back and collected their clothes before getting into the jeep and heading to the dig site.

Arthur, when he dropped off the jeep, had given Solomon a GPS, which had recorded the route he'd used to get from the dig site to the motel. It was a bumpy ride on the way out there, the boys were holding on tight as they were bounced all over the place. After at few hours of travel Yugi, who was up front with his grandfather, spotted white tents on the horizon.

"I see it!" Yugi said.

"Yay! We're nearly there!" Malik said.

All three started at the sight that lay out before them. They could see rocky hills in the distance with the white tents before it. The hills were a red dirt colour that when they got to the tents they would find most of the hills were just cliff faces that the tents sat before. As they got closer they indeed did see the cliff faces but they also saw that the cliff faces had caves in them, which would have eroded or as the cliff side collapsed large rocks dislodged causing the cave like holes. Some of the caves were even just formed like that.

Solomon stopped the jeep at the tent site, the boys climbed out and grabbed their bags before following Solomon to the group of people who were eating.

"Ah Solomon you're here. Didn't get lost I hope."

"No the directions are excellent as always."

"Very good, well I'll show you to your tent and the boys. I've put them next to you."

Solomon nodded. "Thankyou my friend but first we should introduce the boys to the others."

"Yes, yes. We're nearly finished lunch and are going to head back in a few minutes."

Solomon waved the boys forward and they were introduced to the other men at the table. They were all archaeologists but some were just starting out as well. After the introductions were done Arthur showed them to the tents they would stay in. The boys headed in and put their things down on the bed they chose. While they were getting settled, Solomon came in.

"Just a few rules boys. I don't want you going to the dig site without me or Arthur and if you go with Arthur let me know. If you want to go wondering away from camp to take this with you and make sure, it's tracking before you leave and let me know beforehand. Take plenty of water with you. There are three backpacks here for you. Please if you leave camp be back an hour before sunset. And no wondering the dessert, stick to the cliff faces."

"Alright Ji-chan." The three boys said at the same time.

"Good you've put my mind to some level of rest over that."

"Ji-chan you don't have to worry. We'll be on the plane when you're done here on the dig and we'll be alive."

"Alright just don't make me worry about you boys." They nodded smiling. "Ok, I'm going to go see Arthur at the dig site. Stay at the camp for today. I'll take you all to see the dig tomorrow."

"Yay!" The all cried out.

Solomon just smiled and walked out. Yugi turned to his bag and pulled out some of his new games and sat on his bed and laid them out. Ryou sat down across from him and Malik grabbed his daggers and sat down on the bed as well and started to arm himself. Malik looked at Yugi and Ryou.

"Hey guys." Both looked at him. "Take these would you. Keep them on you the whole trip till we get back to the city to head home." Malik said holding a knife to them each, which had a sheath around them.

"Malik you can't be serious." Yugi said.

"I am."

"Malik why would we need them?" Ryou asked.

"Just in case. Besides there are snakes out here. Knives come in handy."

"Malik I don't know..." Yugi started.

"Yugi everyone here would have on, even Ji-chan. Ask him."

"Alright when he gets back but I won't beforehand."

Malik huffed but nodded anyway. Knowing Ryou would be the same he just put the two extra knives away.

"Now let's play a game." Yugi said.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Nightfall came and everyone was sitting around the table eating. Yugi sat next to his grandfather. Ryou sat next to Yugi and had Malik on his other side. Deciding to ask his grandfather about what Malik had wanted them to do earlier.

"Hey Ji-chan can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you and everyone else here carry a knife on you while you are on digs?"

Solomon looked shocked at Yugi's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause Malik wants myself and Ryou to carry one each while we are here. He's armed himself rather well."

"Yes we all do and I think Malik has the right idea about you two carrying a knife on you. It's just for protection."

"Alright Ji-chan we will. I just wanted to check."

Solomon nodded and Yugi turned to Ryou and Malik and started to chat continuously with them. Solomon sighted knowing he should have got them all to have a knife when they first arrived. He just hoped they wouldn't need it.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 5 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Sorry its taken so long to update. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 6

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Everyone had gone to bed now and Malik, Ryou and Yugi couldn't get to sleep. Malik sat up annoyed and turned the lantern on. Yugi and Ryou looked at him and could tell he was annoyed.

"Ra damn it!" Malik cursed quietly.

"Can't sleep?"

"No I can't... Hey let's go look around the cliff faces. Maybe that will help."

"Malik I don't know. Ji-chan said we had to be back before sunset. The sun has set."

"Yes but he didn't say we couldn't go out after."

"Yugi you both are right." Ryou said.

"Come on, we won't go far. We'll have the GPS and torches. We won't get lost."

"A...Alright but only for a little bit and we don't mention it to Ji-chan... Ever!" Yugi said, both nodded and they climbed out of bed and got dressed into their clothes and head out, not forgetting the GPS, torches and jackets since it gets cold at night and even colder in caves.

As they made their way through the camp, they kept the torches off and remained quiet till they were out of the campsite. As they headed towards the cliff face, Ryou and Yugi stuck close to Malik who was working off the GPS. When they got there, Malik had a large grin on his face.

"Come on, let's look at a cave a little." Malik said.

"There aren't dangerous animals are there?" Yugi asked.

"Why do you think I gave you the knife for? There could be a few wild dogs around but they are normally alone so they won't attack. There are too many of us. Just stick close."

As they walked into the cave the temperature dropped lower causing the boys to shiver. They quickly stopped and pulled on their jackets and then wandered further into the cave.

"I'm glad you told us to bring our jackets. It's quite cold in here."

"I know. The joys of knowing your home country." Malik said proudly.

Yugi and Ryou giggled and shook their heads as certain things on the ceiling caught their attention. There were tree roots coming down from the ceiling.

"Malik were there plants on the top of these hills?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. We'd have to climb them to find out. Though there might have been at one point and they died off leaving only these roots behind."

As they progressed further they came to a point where the cave divided off into two tunnels.

"Malik let's go back. We could get lost." Yugi said.

"No we won't. Let's go left and if it divides off again we'll turn back. Besides, we have the GPS and it's still recording. We can't get lost."

"I agree with Yugi, Malik, but if it does divide off again we head back to camp."

"Alright."

Malik turned to the left tunned and headed for it. Yugi was clinging to him in fear of getting lost and his grandfather finding out. As they walked further in they came to another divide and turned around and left the cave completely. As Yugi and Ryou started back once they left the cave mouth Malik wanted to do more looking.

"Hey guys come this way." Malik said.

"Malik that's not the way back to the camp." Yugi complained and Malik saw something.

"Yeah I know but look at this."

Malik was now over by the entrance corner furthest from the camp. He was looking at some tracks in the sand. Ryou and Yugi walked over and bent down next to Malik. There were weaving tracks in the sand.

"What are they?"

"It's snake tracks. They weren't here when we entered the cave." There were gasps from both boys. "Oh relax, it probably by-passed us, besides its heading around the cliff face."

Malik stood and walked around the corner, away from the camp. Yugi and Ryou jumped up and followed Malik who was following the tracks.

"Malik stop." Yugi said.

Malik turned to Yugi who was shaking in fear. The wind blew up around them and it erased the snake tracks in the sand. Yugi and Ryou shivered as the wind suddenly died down and the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end because they suddenly felt like they were being watched, even though they had been watched the whole night unknown.

"Malik please let's go back." Yugi whimpered. "There's something out here and watching us."

"Yugi there's nothing out here but us. Nothings..." Malik suddenly stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Alright."

Malik wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder and linked his other arm with Ryou; this held the GPS. With that, they headed back while three sets of glowing eyes watched them.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

When they finally got back to the camp they were inside their tent and huddled under the blankets.

"What do you think it was Malik? That was watching us." Ryou asked.

"I think it may have just been the fact that we saw snake tracks and it scared us a little bit."

"I don't think it was snakes but whatever it is I don't ever want to meet it." Yugi murmured softly enough for them both to hear.

They both agreed with him and said their goodnights and this time were able to fall asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 6 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 7

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

During the week, after the nighttime cave walk, the boys spent the time with Solomon and Arthur at the dig site helping and looking at everything they would find. Now they wanted to do something different but also because each time they would go to the dig site they would feel something watching them. However, when they would turn around they would find one of other workers watching them. When the workers realised they had been caught they would look away and the watching feeling would linger for a few more seconds and disappear.

So now, they were packing lots of water and some lunch and shacks and were going exploring. They had just woken and were going to head to breakfast, where they would get lunch. Grabbing their bags when they were packed, they headed out to the table for breakfast.

"Hi Ji-chan." Yugi said when they got there.

"Hi Yugi, Ryou, Malik. Have a good sleep?"

"Yes we did." Ryou said.

"We're going to go look around the cliffs and caves." Malik said.

"Yeah so we need some lunch." Yugi said smiling. "After breakfast that is."

Solomon did not look happy about it but just nodded. "Well be careful and make sure the GPS is on."

"Will do Ji-chan."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After breakfast Solomon, help the boys with their food for lunch. After that, the boys headed off. They disappeared down along the cliff faces from Solomon's view. He sighed softly before heading off to the dig site.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked along the cliff faces looking at all the formations that were there along the way. It was now midday and they were stopping for lunch and a break. They had been walking straight along the cliff side since they left the camp and were going to look at the caves a little on the way back.

"Let's walk a little more before heading back. We can then look at some of the caves." Malik said.

"Yeah good idea. We have then about 5hrs to get back." Yugi said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Ryou nodded and looked around where they were sitting. They took refuge in a large cave entrance from the sun. In one side of the entrance looked like it use to have something there but sand had caved in on it.

"Hey guys look over there. What do you think it could be?"

"Don't know." Yugi said.

"Let's eat first and look after." Malik said.

Quickly they finished their lunch, hurried over, and started to carefully dig away the sand from what may have been there. As they kept digging, sand from above where they were digging fell down to where they were dragging the sand. It annoyed Malik to no end.

After about 30mins the rest of the sand fell away from the top to reveal a statue in its place and the head of the statue made them freeze. It was a human head and there was something up by its head, which was the main reason they froze. There was a snakehead.

"We...We...We found it!" Yugi cheered and jumped up and down.

Ryou just started with his mouth hung open and Malik just started dragging more sand away. Yugi quickly joined him until they revealed the whole statue. Where the human head was it continued half way down to where its waist would normally be before it turned to a snake tail. In the human statue's hand was a staff that had a snake body curled around a staff with its head on top.

"We need to get Ji-chan!!!" Yugi cried in happiness.

"Hold on, I'll mark the spot on the GPS before we head off." Malik said.

After Malik marked the spot they grabbed their bags and started quickly back the camp to find Solomon and the others what they found.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"I can't believe we found it!!!" Malik cried out, they had just walked for an hour from the find and still had 2hours to go.

"I know. How cool." Yugi said. "Ji-chan and Arthur will be so happy. They found what they have been trying to find for about 50years."

"What do you mean 'they found'? We found it!" Malik said angered.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't!"

"They get to go in the find before they get to old or die out with getting to see what they've searched for, for years." Yugi said. "I'm so happy for Ji-chan!"

"Guys?" Ryou said.

"I know, so am I." Malik replied to what Yugi said.

"Guys?" Ryou tried again.

"We'll get famous." Malik said.

"Guys!" Ryou said louder and firmer.

"I don't know about that but definitely among the archaeology community."

"GUYS!!!" Ryou shouted.

Both turned to Ryou. "What is it Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Don't you find it the least bit strange that we found the statue?" Both shook their heads. "You haven't felt anything watching us since we left the statue?" Both shook their heads and looked around before the hairs on their necks stood on end. "Now do you?" Both nodded. "Good, now can we quickly head back to camp?"

All three of them huddled up together as they started walking again. After about 10mins all three nearly fell over when their feet wouldn't move. They looked down to see their feet were gone, the sand was pulling them under, and the sand was up to their ankles.

"Ah I'm stuck." Malik cried out.

"Same here!" Yugi whimpered in fear.

"It's quick sand. We're all stuck." Ryou said. "But why is it in the dessert."

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Malik said.

They all started to struggle, it caused them to sink quicker, and Yugi and Ryou started to cry as they tried to escape. They were still holding each other's hands, when the sand got up to their necks. All too soon, the sand was over their heads and they passed out.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

On the surface, there was nothing to show something had happened or that three boys were missing.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 7 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 8

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Three creatures watched as three bodies fell into a tunnel from the sand roof. They had manipulated the tunnel ceiling to let it become sinking sand so when the boys stepped on it they sank into it. They had been watching the boys for a while and were going to leave them alone but as soon as they found the statue, they had to do something. They could not let anything happen to their home so they had to do something.

Moving over to the three unmoving bodies, they check they were still breathing and had a pulse. Moving them around they picked them up and headed back to the temple, not forgetting to turn the quick sand back to normal sand so no other unwanted visitors entered.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou, Malik and Yugi woke to find themselves on sand and underground. It was a little dark but there was light caused by lit lanterns on the walls. All three coughed a little and pushed themselves up.

"Are we dead?" Yugi asked. "Ow! Malik!"

"What? If you can feel, then you're not dead." He said.

What happened was that Malik had punched Yugi in the arm but not enough to bruise him. So now, Yugi was holding his arm and rubbing it. Ryou stood up and looked around to find themselves in a temple. To their right were some large pillars that went all the way around the room, but just behind those pillars was an entranceway that was dark. To their left was a throne that had statues beside it but back a little to leave a space on either side of the throne. In front of them were three tunnels, behind the pillars, that were dark and behind them was the same.

Yugi scrambled to his feet and looked around. In front of them was a pile of animal and human bones.

"Oh god." Yugi whispered and pointed to what he looked at.

Ryou gasped and latched onto Yugi's arm. Malik stood up, ignored the bones, and looked around the rest of the temple they were in. The two statures that were up by the throne were exactly the same as the ones they saw earlier.

Looking around more, they found pottery, both broken and whole, there were wooden staffs that had snakeheads carved on the top and the body wrapped around the staff down to the bottom. There were tools from long ago discarded and also fresh animal skins that were less than a few year old; fresh being not as old as the tools. It made them think something still lived there.

"Let's look around. Just stay in sight. Who knows what's out there." Malik said.

Both Ryou and Yugi nodded and started look at the throne, pottery and staffs, staying well away from the animal bone and skin and also the humans bones. Malik on the other hand looked at the bones and skins. Looking through them, he soon found one that had flesh on the bone indicating it was eaten not too long ago, but he could not find any marks from animal teeth on the bone or any other bones.

Malik gulped and looked at Ryou and Yugi before deciding not to say anything. He quickly hid it under some of the other bones even though he knew Yugi and Ryou would not go near the bones. Look through some he found some human skulls were broken. It looked like they were bashed in either on the side or the top.

Malik abandoned the animal and human bones and went to the animal skins. They looked like they were made into things that were like blankets and warm things.

Yugi and Ryou were looking at the pottery that was there. Yugi was sorting though bits of extremely old pottery and trying to get an idea of what they would look like whole. Ryou was looking at the whole pottery. They were still old but looked well cared for so they would not have broken too easily. They then turned to the tools that were there. They looked like old Egyptian tools that was back to the days of the Pharaohs and some making their way further through history.

Malik had finished with the skins and went to the staffs with Yugi and Ryou. They each picked up one, turned them over and looked at them closely. They noticed now up close that there were even scales and very fine details placed on the staffs.

"You know how famous Ji-chan and Arthur will be when we get out and show them." Yugi said.

"I know." Ryou said. "Hey Malik you still have the GPS?"

Malik frowned and checked his clothing before finding it was gone. Malik ran over to where they left their bags from where they woke. Malik shifted through them before tipping it all out and then went through it all.

"It's not here. Where did it go?"

"Could you have dropped it when we were in the quick sand?" Yugi asked.

"No. I put it in my pocket the instant we were stuck."

"How will we get out?" Ryou asked.

All three froze when they heard three sets of hisses. They looked up in front of them to see three very large snakes that were so big that it was not humanly possible. They were at least 2-meter diameter round body and the length they could not see.

Malik recognised what each one was. The one on his left was a King Desert Snake, the middle was a King Cobra and the one on the right was a Rattlesnake. All three were poisonous and deadly if not treated quickly, if bitten.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone. I've decided to change the story plot and I had to change a name around so I'm just reposting the chapters that were changed.

Thanks.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 9

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik picked up his water bottle, as the snakes moved toward them, and threw it at the middle one, seeing it was the closest and got him between the eyes. The King Cobra reared back a bit and the other two looked at him before turning back to them and hissed.

"Get things and throw it at them. It might keep them away." Malik said.

Yugi and Ryou picked up staffs and pottery and started to throw it at them as they backed away. It kept the snakes at bay a little and soon they ran out of things to throw since they were at the three tunnels now. The snakes saw them unarmed and started forward again.

"Split up, it might confuse them." Malik said.

Ryou and Yugi did not need to be told twice and bolted into a tunnel and Malik took the last that was free.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The snakes look at each other, shook their heads, and followed the one they wanted. The King Cobra went after Yugi, Rattlesnake went after Ryou, and the King Desert went after Malik. In the safety of the dark tunnels, they put their plan into action to trap the boys.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi panted and put his hand on the wall to keep himself upright and catch his breath. He looked behind him, trying to listen for the snake. He hoped it could not see him in the dark. Yugi started walking again and was listening very carefully for anything other than himself.

After a few minutes, he heard something that sounded like a person running. Yugi pushed himself against a wall and continued to walk backwards. As it got closer the louder, it got before it slowed down.

Yugi looked carefully to find someone there. He looked like him but darker skin and his body was well built from what he could see of his torso, his face was more mature, his eyes were blood red, and his hair was a little different. It was similar to Yugi's but without the amethyst lining along the top, instead it was blood red like his eyes and also gold lightning bangs going up. His facial features were more mature.

"Hey you ok?" His voice was deep as well.

"I'm alright. Where's the snakes?"

"They went a different way."

"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi cried fearfully.

"It's alright my friends are looking for them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's get out and we'll meet up with your friends." He said, holding out his hand.

"Ok."

Yugi started towards him and took hold of his hand. As he held the man pulled him to his chest and Yugi could feel something wrapping around his legs and lower torso. Yugi looked down and screamed. It was a snake tail and a large one. Yugi looked at the man in fear and he just smirked before saying a chant causing Yugi to collapse against him, asleep.

The man smirked, lifted Yugi into his arms, and slithered off, back to the temple.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik was bolting down the tunnel he was in and wasn't going to stop. He could hear something coming after him but he didn't exactly know what it was. Although he had a pretty good idea. Malik soon came to a dead end.

"Shit!" He cursed. 'Now how do I get away?'

Malik thought he heard footsteps and turned. He could not see anyone or anything there just yet but could still hear something coming.

"Yugi? Ryou? Is that you?" Malik called.

He got no reply and the sound grew. Malik pressed his back against the wall more.

"Who's there?"

"Me." Someone said from the darkness.

"Show yourself."

"Very well."

The person said and walked out so his upper body was visible. He had a well built chest and had muscular arms. Malik gulped and took in the rest of him. He had dark violet eyes and his hair was a sandy blonde colour and spiked out in all directions. He had a sort of crazy looking face but he looked calm for now, but he was still very intimidating.

"You're lost." He said.

"No, running."

"From the snakes?"

"Yes."

"Well let's get out of here."

"I can't leave without my friends."

"My friends are going after them."

Malik took one step towards the man before the man jumped at him. Malik tried to dodge him but failed and was caught. What was strange was that the man didn't use his arms. Malik looked down to see his arms where pinned to his body by a tail. Malik looked up a bit fearfully at the man.

"You're one of the snakes."

"Yes that's right."

"Why are we here?"

"You'll find out in due time."

The naga then said a small chant and Malik collapsed forward against him. The naga smirked and lifted Malik into his arms and headed off to meet the others.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou panted and hid in a small hold that was in the tunnel walls. He was crapped but hoped the snake would pass so he could find Yugi and Malik. Ryou whimpered when he heard something coming and pushed himself back further. When the sound stopped outside near where he was hiding Ryou heard something.

"Hey it's safe to come out." A gruff voice said.

Ryou squeaked and slowly crawled out to see someone that looked similar to him standing there. Ryou slowly got to his feet and looked him a little fearfully, since the man looked annoyed. Ryou bit his lip as they stood there for a minute or two in silence as the man looked at him scrutiny.

Ryou took this time to look at him as well. The man was a few inches taller than him and had a good build on him. His chest, torso and arms were visible and were very well formed. He was still slim but well built. Ryou looked up at his face and his eyes were a stone grey colour. His facial features were sharp as well and he had a double t scar on the right side of his face right under his eye. Ryou also noticed in the dark that his skin was tanned like Malik.

"You running from the snakes?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's go then."

"I need to find my friends."

"You'll see your friends soon. Don't worry about that." He smirked.

Ryou took a step back shaking his head. "I'll find them on my own. Thanks anyway."

The man narrowed his eyes dangerous and moved forwards so fast Ryou didn't even see it. He was then suddenly right in his face and Ryou couldn't move. Not that his body had frozen up in fear, but he'd tried to run but something stopped him. Ryou shakily looked down to see a tail wrapped around his upper legs and torso, pinning his arms to his side. Ryou screamed in fear and looked back at the man who threw his head back and laughed before chanting a spell and Ryou fell unconscious. The naga just scowled realising he now had to carry the boy back. He lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder before heading back.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 9 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 10

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi woke slowly to find his arms chained above his head. Yugi looked around quickly to find they were in what looked like a dungeon or something similar to that. There was five fire touches lit along the walls providing light and very little warmth. Ryou and Malik were the same as him, arms chained above their heads. What Yugi did thank was that they were sitting on the ground this way they wouldn't end up hurting their arms when their legs failed them. Yugi looked over to Malik and saw he was slowly waking up and Ryou wasn't too far behind. He could see them shaking very slightly and he knew they were cold and he was also cold as well.

"Hey guys. You alright?"

"Yeah you?"

"I'm alright. How'd you get here?"

"Someone that looked like me found me and brought me here. He's a naga, they may be the ones your grandfather spoke about being the only ones left." Malik said.

"Same for me, Yugi. What about you?"

"Yeah same here. "

"Do you think they are the ones from ancient Egypt that Ji-chan told us about?" Malik asked.

"I don't know." Yugi replied.

"Why don't you just ask us?"

All three jumped and looked towards the entrance to see three figures moving in. Yugi and Ryou pulled their legs to their chest. Malik just glared as they came into the light. The three slithered across the sand and stood where they could see the three easily.

"Well are you going to ask us your question?" The one that looked like Yugi asked.

"Are you the three nagas that are left alive? Like the legends says." Yugi asked fearfully.

"Yes we are the three left but won't be soon." The one that looked like Ryou replied.

All three got worried looks crossing their faces as the naga said that. The one that looked like Yugi shot the naga a look to keep silent before looking back at the boys. They looked extremely fearful now and two looked close to tears. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, just behave and you won't be hurt." He said. "Now, how do you know of nagas? And more how do you know of our legend?"

"M-My grandfather has been trying to find your temple for nearly 40years. He told us of the legend and has been on digs trying to find your temple."

"So what do you people call our temple?"

"The Snake King's Temple." Malik growled out.

"Hmm interesting name." The one that looked like Malik muttered.

"Stupid if you ask me." The one that looked like Ryou mumbled.

"Shut it both of you!" Yugi's look-a-like said.

Both closed their mouth and glared at him. There was a silent conversation going on between them before Yugi's look-a-like's eyes widened in realisation.

"We skipped introductions. My names Atemu, this is Mariku and Akefia. Who are you?"

"Yugi."

"Ryou."

"Malik. Now let us go."

"No. You were going to reveal our temple and that would involve revealing us as well. We don't want that. So the only way to stop that happening was to kidnap you. You won't ever leave." Atemu said.

Yugi eyes widened before busting into tears, Ryou had tears slipping down his face, and Malik just ended up glaring at the three in anger. Atemu frowned and moved over and leaned down so he was eye level with Yugi.

"Hey get away from him!" Malik yelled.

Atemu reached forward and tilted Yugi's face so he looked him in the eye. Yugi tried to pull away but Atemu gripped his chin tighter, causing Yugi to let out a whimper between his sobbing.

"Now why are you crying?" Yugi refused to speak. "Tell me." Atemu gripped his chin tightly and forced him to look him in the eye. "Tell me!"

"My grandfather is the group we're with. Myself missing could kill him."

Yugi ripped his face away from Atemu's hand and buried his face in his knees even though it put a strain on his arms and shoulders. Atemu looked at him through narrowed eyes before casting a glance to the other two and saw that they were most likely speaking the truth. Atemu leaned up and unshackled Yugi's arms and held a wrist tightly in his grip. Yugi shook and looked at him fearfully.

"Get up." Yugi shivered and shakily got to his feet and whimpered. "You're coming with me." Yugi just shook his head and tried to get Atemu to let go before he pushed himself against the wall. "Do you want to stay down here in the cold?" Yugi shook his head, tears still falling down his face. "Then you come with me."

Atemu proceeded to drag him out of the room. Yugi could hear Malik screaming for him to be brought back. Yugi kept tripping over his feet because of the speed Atemu was moving and because he could not see where he was walking. When Atemu realised he was going to fast it was too late. Yugi had tripped on a rock fell to his knees, scraping them up along with his hands, which he used to stop his fall. Yugi whimpered in pain and slowly pushed himself to his feet and stood there with his head bowed. Atemu moved an inch forward in their direction and watched as Yugi took a step forward to follow. Atemu nodded and started up more slowly and Yugi followed him, he didn't want Atemu touching him.

After about 5mins of walking Yugi realised they were in a chamber of some sort and noticed a bed and everything in there. Yugi whimpered as Atemu grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. He then proceeded to rummage around before dragging out a long chain and connected one end to the bed head and the other to Yugi's wrist before being satisfied and when around the other side of the bed and climbed in and turned to fire torches off and going to sleep.

Yugi whimpered and tugged on the chain but it didn't budge. Yugi looked back at the naga beside him and climbed off the bed and curled up on the ground by the bed. He was not going to sleep in a bed with something he didn't know. He was cold but he would live with it. Yugi slowly fell asleep shivering slightly feeling cold.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 10 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 11

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik cursed silently as Yugi disappeared down the tunnel. He looked to Ryou who looked extremely panicked. Looking over he saw the one called Akefia moving forward with a scowl on his face. Malik growled in anger.

"Leave him alone."

Akefia smirked and unchained Ryou, pulled him roughly up by his wrist. Ryou let out a cry of surprise and fear. Akefia then dragged him out. Ryou could hear Malik screaming again for him to be brought back.

Ryou moved quickly to keep up and not trip over. Unfortunately that didn't matter for he tripped and fell to his knees. Ryou gave a cry as he scrapped his knees up and was hauled to his feet again and continued to be dragged down the dark tunnel.

After 10mins of dragging they reached Akefia chambers. Ryou whimpered in fear, seeing all the weapons on the wall. Akefia smirked and dragged him over to a wall. He then proceeded to chain Ryou to wall with enough chain to let him curl up on the floor and an animal skin next to him to use if he wanted.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik growled in anger as Ryou disappeared, like Yugi had, with the other naga. Malik noticed the last come towards him and he prepared to lash out. As he was being, unchained Malik brought his leg up and pushed him extremely hard in the stomach, winding the naga. Malik scrambled to his feet and as he passed him, he was tripped when a tail wrapped around his left ankle. Malik rolled over and threw a punch to the naga's face, connecting with his jaw. Malik scrambled back again but the tail was still wrapped around his ankle effectively stopping him. Malik tried throwing another punch but was caught and then his other hand trapped to the floor.

Malik growled in anger and started to try and struggle but wasn't getting anywhere. The naga just smirked and used his tail to keep his legs down so there was not a repeat of what happened before. Malik instantly stilled and became scared when the naga cover his body with its own.

"Now Little Kitten behave and now harm will come to you."

"My friends?"

"I can't promise anything for your friends. They're in my friends hands, Little Kitten."

"Don't call me Little Kitten." Malik growled. "My name is Malik. M.A.L.I.K. Not Little Kitten. Malik!"

"Settle Little Kitten..."

"Malik!!! It's Malik!"

"...we need to get some sleep. It's late."

The naga lifted Malik's hands up and pulled him up. He kept a tight hold on his wrist and proceeded down the same tunnel. Malik kept looking around trying to find where Yugi and Ryou may have disappeared to. After a few minutes, he found himself in a lit chamber. It had a few different kinds of weapons. Malik eyes some really old looking ones before he realised what they were.

"They're Egyptian." Malik gasped seeing the scimitars.

Mariku looked at what he was looking at and smirked. "Like them?"

"Yeah, I was taught when I was younger to use them. No one could beat me."

Mariku smirked wider and grabbed two swords. He grabbed the tip of one and handed it to Malik.

"Let's see how good you are."

Malik grinned and took the blade. He waited a minute for Mariku before he lunged at him. Mariku blocked him and let him come at him while put up a defence before attacking for a minute and then going defence.

After ten minutes Malik was getting tired. He finally realised Mariku was toying with him. Mariku finally had enough for the night and decided to end it. Mariku took on attacking and used his sword to force Malik's from his hand. Then used his tail and flicked at the back of Malik's knees, forcing him to the ground, before the blade was at his throat. Malik gulped, nervously, eyeing the blade before looking up at Mariku.

"Well not bad. I may have a new sparring partner with a bit more practice from you Little Kitten."

Malik held his tongue at the name since the blade was still at his throat. Mariku smirked a little at the fear Malik displayed. Malik sighed internally when Mariku finally removed the blade from his throat before he was pulled to his feet. He was forced to the bed where his right hand was chained to the headboard. Malik watched in fear as Mariku turned the fire torch and lantern off.

Mariku returned to the bed and lay down. He wrapped his tail around Malik's legs and his arms around his waist. Malik whimpered and tried to get away but his unchained arm was pinned to his side and his other chained to the bed head. Malik soon just laid there seeing he could not escape the bodily contact.

Malik soon realised Mariku had fallen asleep by the soft, slow breathing. Malik tried to get away again but as he tried to slowly remove Mariku's arms, it caused them to tighten. Malik soon gave up and was slowly able to go to sleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 11 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a totally new chapter you haven't seen yet.

Enjoy

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 12

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu woke the next morning, rolled over, and could not find Yugi. He saw the chain leading to the floor beside that side of the bed. Frowning he climbed out of the bed and went around to find Yugi's sleeping form on the ground, shaking from cold. Atemu quickly moved beside him and picked him up before nearly dropping him on the floor. He was freezing. Atemu quickly put him into the bed and covered him up. Feeling Yugi's forehead he found it warmer than it should be.

Atemu quickly left the room and went back to the temple itself and pulled a heap of animal skins to the chamber. He found Yugi curled up on his side, his back to the entrance and the chain lying across his neck making him shiver more. Atemu moved over beside the bed, put the animal skins on the floor, reached over Yugi's body, and removed the chain. He put the chain back in the draw before placing the animal skins on top of Yugi. He hoped it would provide more warmth for him.

Atemu moved over to the fire and pulled out a pot, filling it with water before placing it on the fire that was roaring. Atemu grabbed out a few cups and started to prepare drinks for everyone. Atemu, Akefia and Mariku had decided before taking the boys that they would meet up in the morning and would discuss a few things. He just was not sure if Yugi would be awake to discuss anything.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou shivered slightly as he woke. He had not wanted to use the animal skin last night but he had to, to get warm when it got extremely cold. He was cold but he was able to get sleep except he was not feeling very well when he woke. Ryou coughed softly trying to keep quiet but it did not work.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep twerp." Akefia muttered from the bed.

Ryou whimpered softly and curled up more to the wall trying to stop his coughing if it happened again. Ryou tried hard to stop coughing but it did not work, he coughed harshly causing Akefia to growl. He sat up and looked down at Ryou who huddled against the wall trying to sink into it.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to not cough."

Akefia just growled again and climbed out of bed. Ryou shook as he walked closer and grabbed Ryou's wrist and hurled him to his feet. He unchained him and stalked around the chamber turning on lights.

"Come on we have to see the Pharaoh."

Ryou nodded shakily and followed Akefia who stalked out and grabbed Ryou's wrist tightly and dragged him along.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik woke the next morning to feel a body pressed up against his back and a tail wrapped around his legs still. There were arms wrapped around his chest holding him back close to the body. Malik groaned in annoyance and roughly removed the arms and tail around him and sat up. Mariku groaned in annoyance at being woken up and looked at Malik who was trying to get the chain around his wrist off. Mariku smirked and turned onto his back and pulled a key out from the bedside table.

"You after this?"

Malik turned to see him waving a key. Malik jumped out to retrieve it but failed as Mariku moved it from his reach.

"Ah ah ah you did not say please." Malik growled at him and jumped for it again. "No manners these days. Well I might just go see Atemu, Akefia and your little friends by myself."

Malik growled at him in anger. "Please." He said with a strained voice.

"Ah see that wasn't so hard." Malik said as he unlocked the chain around Malik's wrist.

Malik just grumbled to himself as the stood up and straightened out his clothes. Mariku smirked hearing Malik grumble before he got out of bed himself. Mariku slithered over to a table and picked up a comb before slithering back over to Malik. Malik just continued to glare at him as he came over. Mariku dragged him over to the bed and sat him down before positioning himself behind Malik. Malik tried to get up but a tail wrapped firmly around his waist holding him to the bed. Mariku smirked before he started to comb though Malik's hair removing the knots and straightening out his bed hair.

"Keep brushing my hair and you'll draw back a stump." Malik growled.

"Are you always this feisty?"

"When it comes to anyone kidnapping us and are ass holes, yes."

"I like it."

Malik growled and tried to spin slightly to punch Mariku in the jaw. Except Mariku caught his hand before he could and pinned his arms to his sides and wrapped his tail around them before continuing brushing Malik's hair.

"Let me go you freak. Let go!!!" Mariku's tail tightened considerably at that. "Argh!!! Let go you're hurting me."

"Call me a freak again and I'll change you to what I am without hesitation. Understand me?"

"Yes!"

Mariku loosed his grip around Malik and continued brushing his hair. Once he finished Mariku let go of Malik completely, slithered off the bed, and put the brush away. Grabbing Malik's arm he pulled him to his feet and led him out of the cavern.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Hey Atemu."

"Akefia."

"What are you doing?"

"He's sick."

Akefia had just arrived with Ryou to find Atemu with a wet cloth and was laying it over Yugi's forehead. Ryou gasped and ran over to Yugi and sat on the other side of the bed and checking him over.

"What did you do to him?" Ryou asked as he felt Yugi's forehead.

"Nothing. We went to sleep and when I woke he was on the ground shivering uncontrollably. He was in bed when we went to sleep last night. He must have climbed out during the night."

"Yugi!!!" Malik screamed as soon as he saw his state. "Let go of me." Malik screamed trying to get to Yugi.

"No."

Malik growled and turned, slamming his foot into Mariku's stomach causing his wrist to be released. Malik raced over to the bed and knelt next to Ryou on the bed, looking over Yugi.

Mariku, when Malik slammed his foot into his stomach, was momentarily stunned at the action. Akefia moved beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him before he did something he would possibly regret. Mariku growled and moved towards the bed. He stood right behind Malik and grabbed him and dragged him from the bed, away from Yugi.

"Hey let me go. Let go!" Malik yelled.

Mariku pulled Malik away from the bed and restrained him. Malik continued to try and struggle away from him to get back to Yugi. Mariku held him tightly to the point it started to hurt. Malik let out a cry of pain and tried to remain still but the pain made it hard to.

"Mariku." Atemu said. "Let him go."

Mariku growled and let Malik go and he fell to the floor panting in pain. Ryou jumped from the bed and ran over to his side. Ryou helped him to his feet and over to the bed and sat him down and looked to Mariku. He glared at Ryou, slithered into a corner, and stood there glaring at the trio on the bed, even though one was unconscious.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 12 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about taking so long to update.

But I had university and I fear I have still failed even when I haven't been writing stories unless I was waiting to start work.

I know its been over 3months since I last updated this story, well it's been 3months and 29days since this was last updated. I am very sorry about that.

But it will be update more now that I have no uni study to deal with since its vacation and I don't have much work either so hopefully you'll have lots of updates for my stories.

We'll enough chit chat. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 13

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Ryou why is Yugi like this?"

"He crawled out of the bed last night and curled up on the ground. Atemu found him there this morning shivering. Yugi must have been terrified and crawled out to feel safer. I don't blame him either." Ryou said before coughing.

"Ryou!"

"I'm fine Malik. I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days." Ryou lied.

"Liar! Why are you sick?"

"I didn't have much warmth last night."

"Did you do the same as Yugi?"

"No."

"Then..."

"I chained him to a wall and gave him an animal skin to use to keep warm. It took him a while before he would use it though." Akefia spoke up after Atemu had finished talking with them.

Malik growled and wanted to go over there and beat him to a pulp for what he did. Ryou on the other hand just held Malik in case he tried anything. Atemu just sighed and shook his head, he was hoping to avoid this sort of thing but obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

"Alright that is enough. Rules. Akefia you are to keep Ryou in your bed at night so he is warm. We don't want them dead. From now on you both are to be gentle with them and not to harm them. _Regardless_ of what they may do. If you believe something deserves punishment report to me and I'll tell you if you can or not." Atemu spoke and saw them both nod although they weren't happy about it. "Now, you two, I will explain these rules to Yugi as well. You are to do what they say. You will be given food and water, we will show you where that is later. Obviously doing something that endangers us and yourselves will be punished and be thought up by me. If there is anything else I need to tell you I will. Now just behave and you'll be treated fairly."

"So can we go home?" Malik said sarcastically.

Atemu narrowed his eyes at him. "Be careful if I suspect you are trying to escape there will be dire consequences."

Ryou gulped and pulled on Malik's clothing, they were still wearing their long tunic like things. He did not like the sound of the threat and it frightened him to think of what would happen if they did try to escape. Malik just glared at him before turning back to Yugi who was sweating and shivering under the covers. Malik looked at him sadly and grabbed the end of his tunic and ripped a strip of it off and started to dab Yugi's face to reduce some of the sweat. Yugi whimpered softly and turned his face towards him, still asleep. Malik sighed and gently dabbed his face again while Ryou just ran his hand through Yugi's hair, it was all wet from him sweating. Both just hoped Yugi would wake up to show he was going to be alright.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu, Akefia and Mariku walked over to the fireplace and Atemu removed the pot from the fire and put the water into five of the six cups there. Inside the cups was hot chocolate power. Atemu stirred all five before handing one each to Akefia and Mariku before picking up two more and moving over to the bed. He saw Ryou see him and flinch and shake Malik's arm in fear. Malik turned to see him there.

"Here."

Atemu held out the cups to them and Ryou took his slowly careful to stay as far away from Atemu as possible as he took the offered cup. He didn't want to make him mad by not taking it. Malik glared at him and eyed the cup with suspicion.

"It's what you call hot chocolate."

"How did you come across this?" Ryou asked fearfully.

"That's our secret. You'll find out in a couple of days." Atemu replied. "Drink it's not poisoned."

Malik refused to take the offered cup and Atemu just sighed in annoyance and took a gulp before holding it out. Ryou reached out for it and took it and shoved it into Malik's hands, he did not want anything to happen to them, so he hoped he could help avoid fights. Malik looked at the drink, took a sniff of it before taking a sip, and turned away. Atemu just shook his head, turned around, and went back over to Akefia and Mariku.

"So what do you think we should do with them?" Akefia asked.

"Well we can't let them go for the fear they will show the others the temple. We'll be slaughtered, we can't risk it." Mariku said.

"Should we just kill them? Save ourselves the stress." Akefia asked.

They heard Ryou give a cry of fear and saw Malik standing in front of Ryou and an unconscious Yugi protectively. Atemu shook his head and glared at Akefia for the response he got from the two.

"No. We are not harming them in anyway unless they deserve it for something they did."

"They found the temple. In that they did something." Akefia growled.

"No. That is our fault for not checking up on it enough. I want you to check it again today and make sure no one can find it again."

The three became silent and drank their drink before looking to the three boys on the bed. Yugi was still unconscious and Malik was lying against the bed head with Ryou between his legs. Both had their eyes closed and cups were on the floor. They knew neither of them were asleep but left them alone.

Akefia scoffed and slithered out of the room and down the tunnels. Ryou was watching him as he left, unknown to Malik, Mariku and Akefia but not Atemu. He had seen Ryou watch Akefia leave and chuckled. He knew the look on the boy's face that he was confused and intrigued in Akefia but still fear him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 13 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 14

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

An hour later Akefia returned and reported that the statues were completely buried in sand and wouldn't be found for the next few days.

"We will check it again tomorrow. We are going to have to continue to check it every day now. Things have changed since the old days. The climate has changed so we need to be a bit more alert. From now on we take turns checking the statues. If it is an extremely windy day we will check it three times a day." Atemu said.

The two nodded before they looked back over at the three on the bed. Ryou and Malik were laying there quietly watching Yugi who was still unconscious.

"Why don't we take them down for a bathe? I'm sure they would want to clean themselves up." Atemu suggested.

Akefia just glared at him, while Mariku nodded his head. All three turned and look at the boys. Malik saw them looking and glared. Mariku just smirked and stalked forwards causing Malik to move Ryou behind him.

"Come on Kitten. Bath time."

Malik fumed, face going red. "Like hell I'll bath around you."

"It wasn't a request Kitten. You will come or we make you."

During the conversation Atemu had approached the bed and looked at Yugi's condition and sighed. Atemu bundled him up in the animal skins causing Yugi to whine at the movement before calming and snuggling closer to Atemu for warmth. His body was having hot and cold flushes and at this instance it was a cold flush. Malik heard Yugi's whine and turned to see him in Atemu's arms.

"Hey let him go!"

"I would be careful if I were you. Wouldn't want to make me angry would you seeing as I'm holding Yugi. He's your friend."

"Malik..." Ryou tried to calm him down. "He's not hurting him. Look at Yugi, he's huddling closer."

"He wouldn't if he was awake."

"I know. But don't do anything. We don't know what they'll do to Yugi let alone us."

Malik growled in annoyance and continued to glare at him.

"Now I'm going to take him to cool off. You can either continue to argue or follow. I really don't care."

Atemu turned and left. Malik growled and ran after him before the back of his clothing was grabbed holding him back. Malik looked behind him to see Mariku holding him back.

"You are staying close to me." Mariku said and wrapped part of his tail around his wrist.

Malik glared at him before trying to follow after Atemu again which he could as Mariku led the way. Ryou watched as Malik left, leaving him with Akefia, who was standing next to the tunnel in which they left through.

"Come here." Akefia spoke, causing Ryou to jump in fear.

Ryou slid off the bed quickly so Akefia didn't get angry with him. Ryou walk over and stood an arm's length away and look at the floor. To say Ryou was afraid was an understatement. He was terrified.

"Let's go."

Ryou followed after him as they wandered through the tunnels. He noticed now that as they walked there were fire torches. Ryou followed in step behind Akefia but kept in eye sight of him so as not to make him angry.

They entered a large cavern and they were at the top near the ceiling. From the top the whole cavern could be seen. Ryou looked around trying to find a way down seeing as Mariku, Malik, Atemu and a still unconscious Yugi were down there. To his left there was a flight of stairs that seemed to have been chiselled out of the slop that led down along the side by Akefia, indicating for him to move. Ryou shivered at the thought of just slipping and either falling over the edge and falling to his death or slipping and tumbling all the way down the flight of stairs.

Ryou looked back at Akefia in fear. "Can I go after you and hold your tail?" Ryou said softly.

Akefia raised an eyebrow at the request but moved forward anyway. Ryou came up behind him and Akefia, instead of Ryou holding his tail he wrapped it around Ryou's waist. Ryou jumped slightly and followed Akefia down the stairs. Akefia could feel Ryou shaking constantly as they moved down.

"Settle down. You won't fall."

Ryou just whimpered and held the tail that was wrapped around his waist tightly in fear. After two minutes of slow moving down the steps, Akefia let go of Ryou and moved towards two pools. They were separate from each other. Single streams fed the pools water before another left them and jointed into one and disappeared into the side of the cavern. Akefia moved over towards Mariku, Atemu and the two boys who were at the closest pool.

"This one they are in is for cleaning." Akefia told Ryou. "And the other is for drinking. There is a small bridge just down here." He said pointing to it. "You can get to the other pool through that." Ryou nodded in understanding. "Get undressed and clean off. We'll lend you all clothes so you can clean yours."

Ryou blushed darkly at the demand. The idea of undressing in front of people he didn't know was embarrassing. Ryou made his way over to the side of the pool and slipped his clothes off quickly and got in very quickly. Ryou looked around the pool. Malik was out of the pool dry and fighting with Mariku who was trying to get his clothes off. Atemu was in the pool holding Yugi's head above the water as he cleaned him off.

Ryou gasped in fright as he was splashed by a large amount of water. Ryou looked over to find Malik and Mariku were in the water and Akefia standing in their spot.

"You asshole." Malik growled

"Akefia you are going to die." Marik growled at him before leaping at him and tackling him to the ground.

Both changed into their full snake form and tumbled around the ground trying to force the other into a hold where they would have to give in to the other. Ryou looked back at Malik to find him cursing and mumbling under his breathe as he got undressed. Ryou moved over to him finding he could just touch the bottom as he got to the middle of the pool, before it got shallow again.

"You look like a drowned rat Malik."

"Hey you would look the same if someone pushed you in."

Malik then proceeded to grab Ryou's shoulders and push him under the water and let go. Ryou broke the surface gasping and glaring at Malik who was laughing. Ryou reached up and moved his sopping wet hair from his face. Ryou looked at Atemu to see him shaking his head and smiling. He found it strange that when they first met him he was mean and cruel but now he was just strict and firm. While the other two were still cruel. Ryou turned back to Malik who was still laughing and lunged at him knocking them both underwater. Malik turned to him when they bother surfaced and grabbed him and started to tickle him senseless. Ryou let out a surprised scream at it before laughing uncontrollably.

Akefia and Mariku stopped their wrestling and looked towards the pool to see Ryou laughing because of Malik. Both just watched them emotionlessly as Malik tickled Ryou but there was a tiny bit of curious emotion in the back of their eyes.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 14 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 15

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**Bold" In snake form talking. **

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Towards nightfall they were back at Atemu's chamber. Yugi was bundled up in the bed. Ryou was shivering slightly and cuddling close to Malik for warmth. Yugi had yet to wake up either and they were both worried. The naga's had left for a few minutes to get food and few other things for dinner.

"We should try escaping." Malik said softly.

"No Malik. Yugi's still terribly ill and besides what do you think will happen when we get caught."

"I'll defend you. I'll take the punishment for escaping."

"Malik it's not a good idea."

"Don't worry we won't get caught."

"We don't even know where the exit is."

"We'll find it."

Ryou sighed deciding to forget what Malik said, hoping he'd forget about it as well. About ten minutes later the naga's returned with food in their arms. Ryou nearly threw up at the sight of raw meat in Akefia's arms.

"What? Don't like raw, bloody meat?" He asked, totally enjoying Ryou's discomfort.

Ryou shook his head. "No."

"Well guess what. This is how we are eating them.'

"Akefia!" Atemu growled.

"What?"

"Don't scare them." Akefia just growled in response.

They settled down to dinner. Atemu cooking the meat all the way through for Malik and Ryou so they weren't sick while the naga's themselves just changed to their full snake form and ate them whole. Ryou had buried his face in Malik's neck to make sure he didn't see anything. Once the naga's had finished eating they relaxed near the fire as they started to digest their food.

"**Alright it's time to go to sleep. You boys are to behave and you two are to be nice. I find out you have been cruel to them I will take matters into my own hands."**

Mariku and Akefia grumbled before moving over to the bed. Akefia wrapped his tail around Ryou's arms and pulled him off the bed and to the floor, holding him up so he didn't fall. Ryou let out a small scream of fear and shook as he was forced to follow Akefia out.

"**Akefia remember what I said."**

"**Yeah yeah Atemu."**

"**Come on Kitten time for bed."**

"My. Name. Is. Malik! Malik for crying out loud! Use it."

"**I prefer Kitten."**

Malik growled in anger before he too was pulled off the bed by his tail and started out of the room. Malik struggled, digging his feet into the ground trying to slow him and maybe escape but only resulted in falling to the ground and groaning in pain as Mariku had moved forward some more and he was dragged along the ground. Mariku turned and using his tail lifted Malik to his feet before laying him along his body and continued moving.

Malik froze in shock realising he was riding on Mariku's body. It was a bit of a strange sensation seeing he was moving from side to side along the tunnel and it was fast making him slightly dizzy.

"Could you um slow down?" Malik said as he held on and also held his head as he was moved from side to side.

Mariku stopped and looked back a Malik. **"Will you walk and not struggle against me?"**

"Yes."

"**Climb off than."**

Malik slid over Mariku's body and to the ground, landing on his bottom. He was still slightly dizzy so he held his head as he sat there. As it passed he looked up and back down the way they came from to realise there was no light, showing they had travelled a good distance in little time. Malik climbed to his feet and walked along side Mariku towards the chamber.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou whimpered in fear as he found himself back in Akefia's chambers. They scared him with all the types of weapons on the walls. They were also very old and it made them interesting as well. Ryou looked along the walls in fear and fascination. He knew Akefia probably knew how to wield all of these extremely well and it scared him.

Akefia looked at him before smirking to himself, even though you couldn't tell in his snake form that he was smirking. He slithered along, taking Ryou with him, to the bed and climbed on and sat on his side. Ryou stood at the side of the bed.

"**Get on."** Ryou did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed in the corner against the headboard. **"See that open chain there?"** Ryou nodded. **"Put it on you right wrist."**

Ryou did as told and grabbed the chain and closed the wrist cuff around his right wrist. Looking at the bed Ryou could feel Akefia moving around till he climbed off and curled around near the fire. Ryou looked confused and slightly hurt thinking that Akefia refused to share the same bed as him. Akefia had looked back and seen the hurt look in Ryou eyes before scoffing to himself.

"**I can't sleep in a bed in this form so I have to wait till I've digested my food before I can change back. So enjoy the bed to yourself while you can."**

Akefia curled his head in with the rest of his body before going completely still. Ryou looked at him for a second before taking his shoes off and curling up under the blanket on the bed. Ryou stayed close to the edge of the bed in case Akefia changed back and wanted to sleep in the bed.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 15 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews for each story the more posts there will be.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's been nearly a month since I updated this story. I'll try and not let that happen again.

Just so you all know I might not be able to update for the next two or so weeks. I've got my dads parent up visiting and it might be hard to try and write stories while they are here. I will be writing as much as I can but I might not be able to update. I will once they leave.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 16

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Previously: __**"I can't sleep in a bed in this form so I have to wait till I've digested my food before I can change back. So enjoy the bed to yourself while you can."**_

_Akefia curled his head in with the rest of his body before going completely still. Ryou looked at him for a second before taking his shoes off and curling up under the blanket on the bed. Ryou stayed close to the edge of the bed in case Akefia changed back and wanted to sleep in the bed._

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"**Bold" In snake form talking. **

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

The Next Morning

Yugi was finally waking up. He didn't feel well at all. He felt cold even though he was under a lot of blankets from what he could see. Yugi's eyes slowly focused to find what he thought were blankets were actually animal skins, keeping him warm. Yugi weakly sat up and pushed them away before looking around to find a set of crimson eyes looking at him. Yugi shook when he realised the eyes belonged to the naga that looked similar to him and also from one of the snakes they saw when they first arrived in the temple. Yugi whimpered and tried to move backwards but the bed stopped him.

"**It's alright Yugi. I'm not going to hurt you. Please stop panicking or you'll make yourself worse."** Yugi just whimpered more and picked up a pillow and threw it at the snake, but it landed short of him. **"I'm going to change back now and make you something to drink."**

Yugi watched with mild fascination as the upper body changed. Yugi was now looking at the half human, half snake form of Atemu. Atemu moved over to the fire place and placed a pot full of water over to sit on the coals as he set about to make Yugi something warm to drink and food for everyone.

"I want my friends." Yugi said softly, scared of upsetting him.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry. We meet here for breakfast at the moment. Now why don't you lay down and keep warm while I make you something to drink."

Yugi hesitated for a second before curling up under the only blanket there was, keeping his eyes on Atemu. Atemu tended to the water and waited for a few minutes as it boiled before taking it off and pouring the water into two cups. Atemu turned and moved over to the bed, climbing on and turned to Yugi, who was shaking in fear.

"It's alright. Sit up and you can get something into you. I'm sure you are hungry and thirsty. You won't be hurt. I promise. Why don't I tell you the same rules I told your friends." Yugi just whimpered in fear. "Here, this will help to warm you up." Atemu said holding out the cup, while Yugi eyed it warily. "It's not poisoned. If I wanted to hurt and kill you I would have done it the instant you found the statues."

Yugi thought it over before nodding. Yugi took the cup from him and carefully took a mouthful before sighing as it provided warmth to his body. After a few minutes he had devoured the whole cup before setting it on the bedside table and curling up more. Atemu soon finished after Yugi and took the cups and placed them by the fire.

Yugi watched as Atemu moved off the bed. He watched in fascination how his body moved as he slithered over to the fire place, mainly watching how his tail moved. Yugi frowned when he felt his throat start to tickle before he covered his mouth and coughed. It wasn't one but many. Yugi curled onto his side as the coughing shook his whole frame. He felt strong hands gently patting his back to help him.

Once he recovered he lay there breathing heavily trying to get air back into his lungs. The strong hands were now gently rubbing circles on his back as if to sooth the pain that may have been caused by his patting. When he opened he saw Atemu sitting behind him rubbing his back and he tensed up.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you were so cruel yesterday."

"You mean the day before yesterday. You've been asleep all yesterday." Yugi's eyes widened. "Yes we've been worried. I know I was cruel along with my friends but it was more to just scare you into obeying. It worked on you and Ryou, Malik on the other hand is going to keep Mariku busy." Atemu chuckled.

"Are they ok?"

"Yes, Ryou has a slight cough but otherwise they are both fine. Malik is an interesting one."

Yugi smiled. "He'll keep everyone on their toes."

"He already has."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Malik blinked as he woke up. He still was chained to the bed head but at least he could move his hand around. Malik blinked again feeling something flick across his belly slightly. Malik moved the sheet away to find Mariku's tail there. It was draped over the top of his stomach and the end had curled back up from the bed and every so often twitching and flicking.

Growling Malik moved to climb off the bed when the tail slammed against the bed and crushing slightly into Malik's side. Malik winced and rolled onto his back relieving some of the pressure on his body. Malik sighed and looked over at Mariku to find him lying with his back to him. Malik growled in annoyance and turned on side again so he had his back to Mariku.

Malik lay there for a while till he gasped in pain. Mariku's tail had crushed itself to the bed as Mariku cried out in pain. Malik soon gave his own cry of pain as he tried to move off the bed. He couldn't move an inch with the heavy tail crushing against him. Malik cried in pain as he gripped the tail and one of the scales slid under his nail. Malik gripped it and in desperation for breath and the loss of pain, he pulled the scale back the opposite way. Mariku screamed again and dragged his tail away in defence. Malik gasped and slid off the bed and to the floor.

Mariku gave one last cry of terror and woke up, panting for breath. Mariku hissed in pain, which was coming from his tail as he rubbed the area.

"Malik?" He called when he saw he wasn't in the bed and the chain led to the ground beside it.

Malik's head popped up a minute later. "What?"

Mariku could hear pain in his voice and see it in his eyes. It was also visible because of the tears falling down his face. Mariku climbed off his side of the bed and moved around. Malik tried to push back further as Mariku came towards him but he just hit the bedside table. Mariku lowered himself closer to the ground and looked at Malik.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mariku asked as he reached out and wiped away Malik's tears but they were just replaced by more.

"Because of you."

"What?"

"You hurt me. Your tail nearly killed me."

"How? What are you talking about?"

"You slammed your tail down and screamed. I couldn't get it off. I had to pull one of your scales back. I'm sorry, but I couldn't breathe."

Mariku's eyes widened. He had awoken by a nightmare and it explained why his tail was sore. Mariku reached forward and slid one arm around his back and the other under Malik's legs. Malik ended up flinching slightly before he was lifted from the ground and placed on the bed. Mariku lifted his shirt to see a large red mark on his side from where his tail had pressed against him. Mariku gently prodded along his rib cage, getting small yelps from him.

"I don't think there is any major damage, just bruising."

Malik just pulled his shirt down and held his side. His tears had faded but his eyes were still red from crying.

"Malik I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

"Something that happened a very long time ago."

"Tell me."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 16 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember the more reviews the more get for the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 17

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_Previously: "Malik I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_You were having a nightmare. What was it about?"_

"_Something that happened a very long time ago."_

"_Tell me."_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"It was of our change."

"Your change?"

"Yeah. You know the story of us?"

"Yeah I'm sure it's a small amount compared to what happened. You and Akefia were bodyguards and friends to the Pharaoh who I'm guessing is Atemu seeing how you both follow him without response. There was a war and you three were taken hostage by your enemy and turned. In retaliation the humans wiped out the rest of the Naga's but three got away to a temple which protected you."

"Something likes that but there are a lot of details missing which I'm not surprised about. I think it's best to see Atemu before I tell you anything."

"I see you are still taking him as your leader, instead of just a friend. His days of reign are over; you shouldn't have to report to him anymore."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mariku yelled at him, angry at him for suggesting to go against Atemu, causing Malik to shrink back in fear. "We don't have to report to him but we do because we chose to. We just talk with him on important things like this. Things we talk to him about are for our survival." Malik just nodded hoping to escape his anger. "Let's go."

Malik just nodded and followed after Mariku to Atemu's chambers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Why don't I explain some rules to you?" Yugi just nodded. "It's just very basic. Do not fight us and you'll be treated fairly. Do not try to escape and you won't be hurt. Do as we say . That's about it. Your friends already know this. They will be treated the same as you, given Mariku and Akefia are colder than me but they will be fine. We will provide you with food, water and a place to sleep." Atemu indicated to the bed he was on. "Also somewhere to bathe and some fresh clean clothes. Obviously I have forbid Mariku and Akefia from harming your friends but if they think they need punishment for something they see me and I decide if and what their punishment is."

"So they won't be hurt?"

"No, not unless I say. And if you need punishment I would consult them but I don't think there is much you could do."

"I wouldn't try."

Atemu chuckled softly. _'He's not game to try it. He's scared of us. At least I won't have to worry to much about him trying to disappear. The only time I'll have to worry about that is if his friends try to drag him along.'_

He watched as Yugi curled up further trying to stay warm. Atemu looked over to see Akefia and Ryou come through, Ryou being dragged along.

"What did I say yesterday?"

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Ryou whimpered softly as he woke. He was warm, but he'd just been having a nightmare about the three naga's turning on them and attacking them. Ryou shook as he sat to see he couldn't move his legs because a tail was wrapped around them. Ryou shock as looked over to see that Akefia lay beside him sleeping, but not in his snake form.

Ryou smiled slightly seeing he looked very peaceful laying there. He didn't look in the lease bit dangerous or scary. Ryou reached down and tried to pry Akefia's tail away but it stayed there.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Ryou jumped and looked down to Akefia to see there was a scowl on his face but his eyes were still closed.

"Sorry." Ryou said softly.

"Why were you touching my tail? Were you trying to escape?"

"No! No I just wanted to stretch my legs. Why is your tail wrapped around my legs?"

Akefia's eyes snapped open and were instantly on him. Ryou flinched at the speed they opened. Akefia pushed himself up and turned towards Ryou properly.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"No you will tell me what you said."

"I-I asked wh-why your t-t-tail was w-wrapped around my legs." Ryou said as he shrunk in on himself.

As much as he admired Akefia he was still extremely terrified of him. Ryou whimpered at the silence that hung in the air. Ryou jumped slightly as Akefia unwound his tail from his legs. Ryou pulled his legs up to his body and wrapped his arms around them.

"I normally have something to wrap it around. I guess since it's not here I must have done it in my sleep out of habit." Akefia said.

Ryou nodded to accept what he said. To Ryou the hold seemed more protective and possessive than trying to stop him leaving, and it also explained more than what Akefia told him. Akefia climbed out of bed and looked back at Ryou who was yet to move.

"Get moving. You can stretch your legs on the way to Atemu's chambers."

Ryou nodded and climbed out of bed. Ryou shuffled over to Akefia who growled in annoyance and grabbed Ryou's arm and headed to Atemu's chamber. Ryou stumbled as he was dragged through the tunnels till they reached Atemu's chambers. The saw Atemu on the bed next to Yugi's shivering form. Atemu looked up to see them coming through as a scowl formed on his face and his eyes were instantly on Akefia.

"What did I say yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not to hurt them. I wasn't."

"You were dragging Ryou though the tunnels."

"But I didn't hurt him."

"Ryou?" Yugi said softly.

Ryou looked over at Yugi. "Yugi?"

"Come here Ryou." Atemu said.

Akefia released Ryou's wrist who then walked over. Ryou sat on the edge of the bed and saw Yugi was awake, but he was sweating and shivering.

"Hey Yugi, how are you doing?"

"Okay but I don't feel well."

Ryou gave a small smile. "You gave Malik and I a bit of a scare."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It's alright."

"Where's Malik?"

"He should be here soon with Mariku." Atemu said. "I'll introduce you to him. While we are waiting I'll introduce you to someone else. Akefia get over here." Akefia moved from his spot in the shadows in the room. "Yugi this is Akefia. He's keeping an eye on Ryou. Akefia this is Yugi."

Yugi shrunk away as much as he could, seeing as Akefia scared him. Ryou patted Yugi's hand that he was holding. All turned to Yugi when his stomach made a growling like sound. Yugi looked embarrassed as Ryou giggled softly while Atemu chuckled.

"Why don't I start making something to eat? Mariku and Malik should be here soon."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 17 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 18

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After 5mins Mariku and Malik walked through the tunnels to Atemu's chambers. It was slower than what Mariku would have liked but since he hurt Malik, causing him to slow, he wasn't going to complain.

"Nice to see you've joined us Mariku." Akefia said.

"Funny Akefia." Mariku glared.

"Yugi!" Malik cried out in surprised. "You're awake."

Malik hurried over and sat on the other side of the bed. Malik pulled Yugi into a hug.

"Malik I'm so glad you're ok." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Malik.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are awake."

Yugi gave a smile before he shivered. Malik frowned before he released Yugi from the hug and laid him back on the bed. Yugi pulled his arms back under the covers.

"You ok?"Ryou asked as he tucked the covers under so no cool air got under.

"I'm cold." Yugi whimpered. "So cold."

Malik turned to Atemu. "Have you got some more blankets?"

"Only these animal skins on the floor. He freaked when he saw them. He just knocked them straight to the floor."

"Ryou and Yugi didn't like that ones they found in the temple. I'm not surprised actually."

Ryou turned to Yugi. "We know you are cold but do you think you could put up with the animal skins. They will keep you warm."

Yugi whimpered softly before nodding. He was desperate to get warm. Ryou smiled and turned to find Malik already picking up the animal skins before gasping in pain when he stood up straight.

"Malik what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

The naga's looked over to see Malik holding around the sides of his body. Atemu moved over and grasped his arm and gently forced him onto the bed. Atemu then move his clothing down from his shoulders. Ryou and Yugi gasped seeing the black bruise that was wrapping around his body.

"How did this happen Malik and I want the truth because I know that Mariku did this?"

"I did Atemu but it was an accident."

Atemu stood up straight seeing he had lowered himself to get a better look. Atemu turned to Mariku who wasn't showing any fear even though he was.

"How could that be an accident Mariku."

"It was!" Malik said quickly. "He was asleep but he had a nightmare and his tail was wrapped around there during the night so when he had the nightmare this was caused."

"Atemu it's true. It was about our turning. You know as well as I do how painful that was."

"Yes I know. How did he stop you from killing him?"

"He pulled some of my scales back. It hurt to." Mariku chuckled.

"Alright. As long as that's the truth Malik."

"Hey! Why don't you believe me." Mariku cried out in dismay.

"Because you and Akefia have an extremely sadistic side and I wouldn't be surprised it you would do something like this anyway." Mariku and Akefia just glared at him.

"It's the truth." Malik said as he pulled his clothing back on correctly.

"Ok. Well let's eat."

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After eating, to which Yugi didn't eat much before falling asleep; Mariku, Akefia and Atemu gathered off to the side of the chamber at Mariku's request. He would have done it before while they were eating but decided not to.

"What is it Mariku?" Atemu asked.

"Look Malik asked if I would tell him what happened to us when I hurt him, but I said I would talk with you first."

"This is stupid. They have no right to know about what happened to us." Akefia said angry at the idea of tell the boys about them.

"I don't know. They'd find out eventually." Atemu said.

"I still say no." Akefia said.

"What harm would it do?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know but what happens if they get away after we tell them and we get caught, people will torture us."

"We'll just have to make sure they don't." Mariku said.

"We'll tell them a little later today. For now they can rest before I take Yugi for a bath. He'll fell better than."

Akefia scoffed before moving away. Atemu frowned at that and looked to Mariku. Both were confused but let it drop knowing he hated humans and what he was with a passion.

Both moved back to the boys on the bed. Malik had slipped under the covers and pulled Yugi to him, so he could warm up. Yugi was curled up as close as possible to Malik.

"We have decided to tell you about what exactly happened to us. If you use this against us there will be serious consequences. First though I'm taking Yugi to clean off. Wake him up."

"That's not happening. I'm not letting him go alone." Malik said.

"Wake him up." Atemu said again.

Malik glared before looking down at Yugi. Malik put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Yugi wake up."

Yugi whined and buried his face in Malik's chest, causing him to chuckle. Ryou laughed softly and joined in shaking Yugi awake. Yugi whined further before opening his eyes.

"Malik let me sleep." Yugi whined.

"I know, but _we_ are taking you to clean up. You'll feel better than."

"But I feel cold."

"Yugi I know you feel cold but you are anything but cold. You are extremely warm."

"Oh."

"Now Ryou and Malik are staying here, while I take you down to the underground water chamber."

"You aren't taking him anywhere without me."

"You don't have much choice in the matter. You are staying here even if it's by force."

"What are you going to do? Chain me to the wall and beat me?" Malik challenged.

Atemu raised himself up further on his tail so he was towering over the three. "That can be arranged. All though you wouldn't be beaten."

"Haven't rebelled enough for it?"

"Don't test me. I can very well do it and you wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop me."

Ryou was shaking and Yugi was staring in fear between Atemu and Malik. Mariku's mouth had dropped in shock while Akefia was looking on in amazement.

"Malik..." Yugi said softly. "Stop this. I'll go with him, just stay here and behave. Please?"

Malik sighed softly and hugged Yugi close. "Alright."

Malik let go and climbed out of the bed, glaring at Atemu. Atemu moved forward and lifted him into his arms. Yugi felt his cheeks heat up but it wasn't visible because of how sick he was. Atemu then proceeded out of his chambers.

"That was very brave of you and stupid." Mariku said.

Malik just glared at him before pulling Ryou close and holding him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 18 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it.

Please review. Remember more reviews more updates you'll get.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 19

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Yugi shivered as he was taken through the tunnels. It was dark and colder than Atemu's chambers and he didn't like it. He could see things sitting on the walls as they passed them but then disappeared into the darkness. Yugi shivered again and felt Atemu pull him in closer trying to keep him warm.

"Close your eyes." Atemu said.

"Why?"

"Because the room we are going into is bright and you've been in a dark room."

"Oh ok." Yugi said and closed his eyes.

He felt Atemu move forward again. He shivered again and could tell through closed eyelids that they were in a new place.

"You can open them."

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and found that the room was definitely a bit brighter that Atemu's chambers and definitely a lot brighter than the tunnels they were going through.

"Normally the torches in the tunnels are lit so you wouldn't have to close your eyes. But I don't need the torches so I didn't bother with lighting them.

"Oh ok." Yugi said. "Oh my god." He said when he saw how big a drop it was.

Atemu chuckled and turned to his left and headed down the stairs. Yugi had gotten his arms lose and wrapped them around his neck and buried his face in Atemu's shoulder in fear. Atemu tightened his hold and continued down. After a few minutes they reached the bottom and Atemu approached the first of the two streams.

"Yugi we are at the bottom." Yugi lifted his head from its spot and looked around. "This is where we come to clean off and drink. Now this first one is for drinking. You travel over this bridge that we built to get over." Atemu moved over the bridge and over to the next pool. "This is for bathing."

Atemu lowered himself closer to the ground and released Yugi from his hold. He unwrapped the blanket and helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi looked around to get a better idea of where he was.

"Nice isn't it?" Atemu asked.

"It's amazing. This is how you survived."

Atemu smirked. "Yes well let's get you cleaned up."

Yugi suddenly blushed heavily. "Um the waters not too cold is it?"

"Not is a comfortable temperature."

Yugi bent down and tested the water before standing again. Yugi turned to look at Atemu to see him just standing there watching him.

"Um... do you mind?" Atemu frowned. "Could you turn around please so I can undress?"

Atemu just chuckled before moving forward and into the water. Yugi watched as he reached the other side and kept his back to him. Yugi quickly undressed and slipped into the water. Atemu felt the ripples when they reached him and waited a few seconds before turning around. Yugi was still shivering even though he wasn't exactly cold. Atemu moved back over to Yugi.

"You ok?"

"I'm cold." Yugi said and Atemu touched his forehead.

"Well you are still very hot so it's causing you to feel cold. Let's get you cleaned off and dried so you can get some rest."

"I can do it." Yugi said, scared of Atemu touching him.

"Alright. If you don't want my help that's fine."

"Thankyou."

Yugi started to wash off. Before he was finished Atemu climbed out and dried off. Yugi finished soon after Atemu was dry and turned to climb out. Atemu stood there holding a towel out so Yugi could climb out and also hide his body at the same time. Yugi hurried out of the water and wrapped the towel around his lower body.

Atemu chuckled softly before gathering some other clothes he could wear. Atemu had gathered Yugi's clothes and washed them while Yugi was washing up, so they were wet and he couldn't wear them. Atemu handed Yugi a shenti and a short tunic to wear and turned away. Yugi put them on as fast as he possibly could.

"I don't like this." Yugi said.

Atemu turned around to face Yugi to see him fidgeting with the clothing. "Why?"

"I'm in a skirt." Atemu frowned. "This is a skirt. Women were skirts not men."

"But this is what Egyptian men wear."

"Used to wear. They don't anymore."

"I know that. But if it's any consolation you look like an Egyptian man." Yugi blushed lightly. "Come on let's get you back to bed."

Atemu picked up the blanket and started back to the stairs with Yugi following. Yugi reached the stairs and looked up the flight of stairs. Atemu had already started up them and noticed Yugi not moving.

"Yugi?"

"I can't do it."

Atemu moved back down and stood beside Yugi. "You haven't tried."

"I'll fall and that will kill me."

"I won't let you fall. I'll go behind you and if you slip I'll catch you."

"I can't do it."

"You haven't even tried. Ryou did it, so you can."

"I... I..."

"You'll do fine."

Atemu nudged Yugi forwards and up the first step. Yugi slowly made his way up the steps, making sure that he made his way up he stepped in the middle.

After twenty-five steps Yugi couldn't go any further. Atemu stopped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

"I...I can't do it."

Atemu could feel Yugi shaking under his hand. Whether it was from his sickness or fear or both he didn't 100% know.

"You did well. I'll wrap you back up in the blanket and take you the rest of the way up and back to the chambers."

Yugi just nodded. Atemu draped the blanket over Yugi's shoulders and wrapped it around him. Yugi pulled his arms from it and held it to his body. Atemu wrapped an arm around his back and then the other under his knees and lifted him off the ground. Yugi's arms instantly left the blanket to holding onto Atemu around the neck. Atemu got his hold comfortable before continuing up the rest of the steps.

Once they reached the top Yugi released his hold on Atemu's neck and just laid there. Atemu continued through the halls and would constantly look down at Yugi and soon found him asleep.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 19 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.

Remember the more reviews, the more chapters available.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter.

Just as fair warning this chapter is short but I needed to do that for the next chapter, so **no **complaining.

Enjoy.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Chapter 20

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

_**Flashback**_

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu returned to his chambers to find Malik and Ryou sitting together and Akefia and Mariku talking in a corner. Malik looked up and saw Yugi asleep in his arms and thought he'd done something. Malik climbed to his feet and glared at him.

"What have you done?" Malik growled.

Atemu glared back at him. "Be quiet. He's just sleeping." Atemu hissed.

Malik and Ryou jumped in shock as Atemu's tongue flickered outside his moth when he hissed. Just like a snake. His tongue was long and forked, just like a snake. While he had hissed and his forked tongue came out his eyes also glowed.

Akefia and Mariku looked over at the hissing and chuckled.

"Looks like you annoyed him." Akefia spoke.

Atemu moved over to the bed and laid Yugi down and covered him in the animal skins. Atemu turned back to the boys, his eyes having lost its glow.

"Be very careful what you say to me Malik. I said I would not hurt any of you if you behave and I don't see your sick friend misbehaving any time soon. Now we will tell you more about us during lunch as long as you behave."

"Ji-chan." Yugi whimpered in his sleep.

Everyone turned to see Yugi tossing slightly on the bed. Malik and Ryou moved over to him and tried to calm him without waking him. After 5mins Yugi settled down and slept peacefully.

"I'm going to go check on the statues at the entrance." Atemu said. "_All_ of you behave."

Akefia and Mariku nodded and grumbled, Malik just glared at Atemu and Ryou nodded quickly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu was finishing up lunch when Yugi woke unwillingly. Ryou and Malik were talking quietly with each other and then Yugi when he woke. Atemu set the food into six plates and handed them out. Yugi happily tucked into the food as he was hungry.

"I understand you all want to know what happened to us." Atemu stated.

Yugi looked up. "You mean you'll tell us about how you came to be like you are now?"

"Yes. But there are some conditions before I even think of telling you."

"Ok." Yugi said and Ryou and Malik nodded.

"Whatever we tell you is not to be told to anyone else."

"How can we, you're holding us hostage." Malik yelled, angry.

"Malik." Yugi said.

"Either you agree or I and they won't tell you. Now as I said no telling anyone. Use the information we tell you against us or make fun of what happened. This is not easy to talk about."

"I agree." Yugi said.

"I agree." Ryou said before all eyes turned to Malik.

Malik growled in annoyance. "Fine I agree."

"Alright.

"So from what Mariku has told me, you already know I was once a Pharaoh and Akefia and Mariku were my personal bodyguards and friends. What you don't know is they were like brothers to me and I hated that they had to be my bodyguards and would have to put their life on the line for mine. We grew up together, so they were always with except when we have to train, me from when I was Pharaoh and fighting, they for when they were my bodyguards."

"We got ourselves into lots of trouble back then and it's surprising that they let us still be your bodyguards." Akefia said, smirking.

"Yes well you proved you could be my bodyguards with the assassination attempts you both stopped. But we are going to get off topic. The war started 5years after me becoming Pharaoh.

"_**Pharaoh we have to do something. They are getting closer to the Northern Kingdom." One of the council members said.**_

"_**We need to draw up battle plans. I hoped we wouldn't need to resort to violence." Atemu spoke. **_

"_**Pharaoh we have no choice. You need to act now!" Another council member said.**_

"_**Hold your tongue. I know everything you are already telling me."**_

_**The council gulped. "Akefia, Mariku I want you both to organise the army. I'll write up some battle plans and then let you know."**_

"_**Of course Atemu." They both said and left the room. **_

_**Atemu never ever wanted either of them to bow to him or call him pharaoh. Although the council hated that they didn't bow or call him pharaoh but there was nothing they could do. **_

_**Atemu stood up, causing the council to bow low as he walked down the stairs. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 20 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

I know it's short, remember what I said at the start, **no **complaining.

Please review. Remember more reviews the quicker updates will be posted when chapters are available.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 21

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Flashbacks**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Previously: _**Atemu stood up, causing the council to bow low as he walked down the stairs. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Atemu headed to his study where the table sat in the corner with a map of his lands and the enemy marked on it. Atemu saw that his priests had marked the newest location on the map. The enemy was the naga's. They all used to be in peace with each other but now all of a sudden they were attacking. Atemu didn't know why but now they were destroying any villages on their way to the palace. So far there were no survivors. Atemu had ordered all the villages in the path of the naga's to come to the city in the hopes that it would save them till they dealt with the issue. **

**Atemu started to make the battle plans and was half way through when Akefia and Mariku entered the room. Atemu started going over the plans he'd already done and then all three of them finished them off. ****All three headed off to their chambers and put on their battle armour before heading to the front gates of the palace where the army was waiting. Atemu stood at the front of the gate on a podium that was placed there so all of the army and citizens watching could see him. **

"**Today will mark a sad day in our history. Many of you know the naga's have been attacking our towns and killing everyone in site; including women and children. I regret to say I do not know why they have decided to attack but to stop the slaughter we will have to ride out and meet them and try to talk it out. I know this is a lot to ask many of you having families, some of us will not return from this if it doesn't go the way I hoped.**

"**Now when killing a naga you need to aim for the head or stomach and do it swiftly. Naga's have a crushing force with their tails and they will go for our upper body and crush your chest. Don't attack from behind or sides, attack from the front it is the best way."**

**Atemu climbed onto his horse and rode out towards the place he had chosen to intercept the naga's. Akefia and Mariku rode beside him. After two days of riding they reached the village chosen to use as protection. Atemu had the men set up a perimeter and set up some of the huts as medical shelters. Atemu took one of the huts in the middle of the village as his temporary quarters and to use it to draw up new battle plans. Akefia and Mariku also took up residence in the same hut, as protection for Atemu. **

"**Mariku can you get the Generals for me? I want to go over the plans with them."**

"**Of course." **

"**I'll set up for you." Akefia said to him as he left. **

"**Thanks."**

**Mariku left and Atemu and Akefia finished setting up. **

"**Hey Atemu weren't we on good terms with the naga's?"**

"**Yes. I don't know what changed. We had a meeting not too long ago to discuss the peace agreement. They were happy with it and so was I."**

"**Something bad must have happened for them to start this war."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Atemu the Generals are here." Mariku said as he entered. **

**The Generals bowed as they entered. **

"**You requested us your majesty?"**

"**Yes. I called you here to discuss the battle plans."**

**Atemu went into depth and used the map of the area to better explain the idea to the men. **

"**My Pharaoh, may I speak freely?" Atemu nodded. "The plan sounds good."**

"**But?" Akefia said for him. **

"**I don't like the idea of you being alone out the front in an attempt to ask them to stop."**

"**Akefia and Mariku will be with me. They will signal at the first sign that it won't work and you come quickly."**

"**Very well my Pharaoh." The Generals said and bowed. **

**They left to set the plans into order. **

**~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~**

**To say it would go the way Atemu had hoped wasn't going to happen. Negotiating with them didn't work. They didn't even stop to talk to them so Atemu ordered for the three of them to retreat while their army moved forward to intercept, before taking charge.**

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

**After a few weeks of fighting, each army holding their ground. This resulted in numerous deaths and injuries on both sides. **

**Atemu was resting in his hut with a few deep lacerations and many bruises and small cuts. He had just received two deep lacerations that required medical attentions so he was put on bed rest for two days. Akefia and Mariku were on guard duty instead of fighting in the battle that was not diminishing.**

**It was now night-time and all three were sleeping. There were two guards patrolling around the hut in shifts with others. One would stand out the front while the other walked around the perimeter of the hut, making sure no naga's were trying to get in. **

**As he second guard left the front of the hut a naga struck the guard at the entrance and instantly killing him. It headed into the hut and took the dead body with it. As the second guard came to the front a second naga struck and killed the second guard instantly. After that guard was killed four more naga's came out from hiding and headed into the hut with the other as it dragged the dead body. Entering the hut the body was dumped with the other in a corner. All six naga's turned towards where Atemu was stirring. **

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

**Atemu groaned in annoyance as something woke him in the middle of the night. Atemu sat up and looked around and saw six figures by the door. Atemu frowned and opened his mouth to say something when three figures darted towards him. **

"**Hey!" Atemu yelled in surprise before he grunted in pain as he was knocked unconscious. **

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

**Akefia and Mariku jerked awake hearing a yell and grunt of pain. Both looked around and jumped out of bed, grabbing their swords. **

"**Hey!" Akefia said. **

**All six naga's turned to find the two humans awake. Four naga's came at them and quickly knocked them out seeing they were still groggy. **

"**Bring those two with us." The naga by Atemu said. **

**All three were picked up and thrown over a naga's shoulder, as they left the hut and disappeared into the dark. **

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 21 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

Hope you like it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 22

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Previously: _**All three were picked up and thrown over a naga's shoulder, as they left the hut and disappeared into the dark.**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Atemu groaned as he woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around finding himself in what looked like a dungeon. There were fire lit torches lining the walls in the dungeon but not the hallway that left the dungeon. Atemu tried to rub his head but found his arms chained above his head. Atemu tried pulling hard at the chains hoping they would come lose but they didn't give. Atemu sighed in defeat and shivered at the chill in the room. **_

_**Hearing a groan Atemu looked around better to see Akefia beside him and on the other was Mariku who was waking up. **_

"_**Mariku you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah my head hurts. You?"**_

"_**My head. Akefia wake up." Atemu said but was still knocked out. "Akefia!" Atemu said and was able to kick his leg.**_

_**Akefia jerked awake and looked around wildly before groaning in pain. He saw Atemu and Mariku chained to the wall and he looked up to see he was also chained to the wall as well. Akefia growled and started trying to pull himself free from the wall. **_

"_**Akefia stop, I've already tried." Atemu said. **_

"_**Yeah well mine may be loose."**_

"_**I highly doubt that." Mariku said and Akefia glared at him. **_

_**After an hour Akefia glared at the ground in defeat. Akefia and Mariku sighed in annoyance. They could guess quite easily why they kidnapped Atemu but no why they took them. The only thing that would make sense is it was because they tried to stop them but they could have left them there the only thing that made sense was to get rid of the ones that saw them take Atemu, but again they could have killed them and left their bodies in the hut. **_

_**After another hour of sitting on the ground Akefia was getting pissed off and he was cursing at who ever kidnapped them, even though he had no idea who it was. Marik was pulling at his chain, causing his wrist to rub and start to bleed. He was also starting to curse at who put them here and at the chains. Atemu was starting to get annoyed at his friends with all their cursing and because he was getting pissed off at having to wait for his kidnappers to show. **_

_**Atemu had his head resting up against the wall behind him trying to get some rest. His head was pounding and was getting worse the more Akefia and Mariku bitched and cursed. **_

"_**Alright both of you enough!" Both looked at him. "Bitching and cursing won't free you all it does is make me annoyed and have a headache."**_

_**Both of them kept their mouths shut after that and stayed quiet while silently cursing in their heads.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**After another hour they heard voices approaching. Atemu lifted his head from where it was resting and looked towards the only entrance. Akefia and Mariku tried to free themselves more so they could defend themselves but all that did was injure themselves further. Atemu watched as ten naga's made their way into the room. Akefia and Mariku gritted their teeth and glared. **_

"_**Why are these two here?" A naga asked who looked like the one in charge. **_

"_**They were with the Pharaoh and we were told to bring anyone that was with the Pharaoh with us."**_

"_**Fine. I guess they can be included in what we plan to do." The lead naga mumbled to himself. **_

"_**Why are we here?" Atemu asked as he glared at the naga.**_

"_**Oh well you're here because of treason against our kind."**_

"_**Treason! What for? The war? Your kind started that when you killed my people." Atemu growled. **_

"_**No not for the war. For the murder of one of our kind that came to see you and never returned."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Our princess."**_

"_**Princess Anya? She never came to see me on her own. Only when escorted with her father."**_

"_**Lies. She was murdered in your palace and her body skinned and used as a throw rug. Her remains sent back to us." The lead naga growled. **_

"_**I didn't do that. I don't know who could have done it but if you let me go I will find out who did and you may decide what the punishment is and may perform it."**_

"_**It's too late now. You're punishments are awaiting."**_

"_**What!" All three cried out in disbelief, Akefia and Mariku staying silent before so Atemu could handle it.**_

"_**What are you planning?" Atemu growled. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 22 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. The more reveiws the more chapters you get.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter.

I hope everyone does realise this is Atemu, Akefia, Mariku's story they are telling Yugi and his friends and not actually happening now and its just a flashback sort of thing.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu = King Cobra

Akefia = Rattlesnake

Mariku = Desert King Snake

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 23

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"_**Oh just a little something. I'm sure you'll like it." The naga smirked. "Or not." **_

_**The naga nodded to others and they started unchaining Atemu, Akefia and Mariku but with three naga's restraining each of them they weren't going to get far. All three of them were escorted from the room in chains and taken through dark tunnels till they reached a room that had many naga's in it lining the room. Atemu, Akefia and Mariku were led in and forced on their knees in the middle. Atemu heard Akefia and Mariku growl at being made to kneel. **_

"_**Pharaoh Atemu you are held responsible for the death of Princess Anya and as punishment we will change you into what we are. The only difference is you will never be able to ever form legs and the powers that we have ourselves. The brutality of Princess Anya's death has led us to believe you despise our kind and that is the reason we have chosen this punishment." Atemu stared in shock along with Akefia and Mariku. "As for your two bodyguards as they were with you at the time of your taking they shall receive the same punishment." **_

_**The naga priests, who Atemu had met on their first ever visit, circled the three of them and started chanting. At first nothing happened before circles appeared around each of the humans and this was when the pain started. At first the pain was bearable for each of them and not make a sound but soon the pain became unbearable and Atemu was the first to cry out followed by Akefia and Mariku at the same time. They could feel their legs start to knit together and their clothing ripping from their bodies as the spell and transformation occurred. **_

_**After five minutes the pain became so intense as their bodies were changing that they fainted, Atemu first followed by Mariku and then Akefia. Their bodies curled up inside the circles that were still around their bodies. As the priests stopped chanting the circles faded and their bodies could be seen. **_

_**Atemu had black and yellow scales. Akefia with yellowish grey scales with diamond shapes with pale white borders that ran along the length of the body and at the tip was white with jet black rings. Mariku with very brown and finely speckled yellow scales and these formed dimly-defined narrow vertebral cross bands along his body. The naga's all had an interest in what they looked like because this was the first time they had performed the spell. The needed all ten priests to perform the spell on the three because they were making sure that they had enough power to stop them from forming legs and to not let them have any of their magic. Because if they did they could be more powerful than the naga's themselves and nothing could stop them. **_

_**Three naga's came forward and picked up one of them each and dragged them back to their cell.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Atemu groaned as he slowly woke up and he didn't want to, his body hurt. Atemu opened his eyes to find himself back in the cell. Checking he found Akefia and Mariku with him and both knocked out and what surprised him was that they both had tails instead of legs. Atemu slowly looked down to see that his own legs were gone and a tail replaced it. Atemu was in shock, he couldn't believe what they'd done to them. **_

_**Atemu looked over at Akefia as he heard him waking. He watched as Akefia woke and he instantly realised the difference and watched as Akefia's shocked face turned into one of rage. Atemu gasped when he saw something form in Akefia's hand in the corner of his eye and saw that it was purple and black and also growing in size. **_

"_**Akefia calm down."**_

_**Akefia turned to Atemu in shock and the purple black thing in his hand vanished. Atemu was confused but put it aside and turned his attention to Akefia. **_

"_**Atemu are you alright?"**_

"_**Yeah my body just hurts a little. Akefia how did you do that?"**_

"_**Do what?"**_

"_**The thing in your hand."**_

"_**What thing?"**_

"_**Ok so you were doing it unconsciously."**_

"_**Doing what?"**_

_**Atemu ignored him and closed his eyes in concentration. Akefia growled in annoyance before seeing something out of the corner of his eye. In Atemu's hand was a purple black ball. **_

"_**Atemu..." Akefia breathed out. **_

_**Atemu heard Akefia's shock and looked up at his hands, still concentrating, to see the purple black thing there.**_

"_**Time for payback." Atemu said causing Akefia to slowly smirk. "We'll do that once we don't ache and Mariku wakes up."**_

_**Akefia nodded and Atemu moved his tail and concentrated the small ball to the ground and saw it leave a small creator in the ground.**_

_**Akefia smirked. "Imagine what a bigger one will do."**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Mariku had woken up not too long after and Atemu explained his plans to them both and they were excited. They weren't seen to for a couple of days and they used it to practice creating the purple black ball and in larger sizes. Atemu had gotten the hang of it quite easily and quickly where as Akefia and Mariku were taking a tad bit longer but there were getting it. After about three days of practice and the need to get out they started their escape. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 23 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews the more chapters you get.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 24

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**It was early one morning four days after their change they were met by the naga leader. Atemu glared at him with extreme hatred, causing the naga to just chuckle. **_

"_**Well I see you aren't broken yet. Don't worry you will happen soon enough."**_

"_**When I get out of these chains you are so dead." Akefia growled. **_

"_**By the time you get out of these chains you'll be so weak and broken that you won't have the will to kill me." All three growled in anger. "Oh I'll send someone up to feed you soon, don't you worry."**_

_**The leader left their cell and Atemu turned to the other two and nodded his head smirking. They counted down two minutes in their heads and then Atemu turned to Akefia and formed two black/purple balls and aimed them for the chains around his wrists. It exploded on impact and the chains around his wrists fell apart. Akefia got up, rather shakily since it was the first time actually standing up using his tail. Akefia for two balls and freed Atemu before turning to Mariku and freeing him. **_

_**They quickly practiced moving around before they followed Atemu out into the tunnels. They found their eyes adjusted really well and they could see quite clearly. Atemu saw what seemed to be the one that was going to feed them coming down the corridor. Akefia and Mariku acted quickly and covered her mouth and restrained her. She shook in fear as she stared at Atemu. She knew who these people were before the leaders of her people did what they did to them. **_

"_**Do you know the way to the surface?" She nodded behind the hand that kept her quiet. "Good. You will take us there if you want to live." She nodded again, not wanting to die. "You lead us astray, you die. Scream, you die. Understand?" She nodded again. **_

_**Akefia removed his hand from her mouth and she took in a shaky breath. Akefia turned her around and she started moving when he pushed her. After about 20min trip and constant ducking back to avoid detection they reached the entrance. All it was, was two statues, one on each side of the entrance. They looked like naga's and had staffs in their hands. **_

"_**May I go?" The female naga asked. **_

"_**Yes. You held up your end." Atemu said. **_

_**Akefia pushed her back towards the tunnels before following after Atemu and Mariku as they headed into the dessert. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**It took them a day to reach the nearest village which was on the outskirts of Egypt and there was no one there. all they could find was the dead bodies of the old inhabitants. They found some shovels and started digging. As their Pharaoh, Atemu felt responsible for their deaths because they couldn't get the word out to evacuate to the kingdom quick enough or that this was one of the towns that was destroyed by the naga's before they realised what was happening. They worked into the night burying the dead and placing thins as headstones so the individuals could be found. After 5hours of digging they completed the task of burying the thirty villagers. **_

"_**Should we rest Atemu?" Akefia asked. **_

"_**I don't know. By now they know we escaped and they could very well send someone after us."**_

"_**I say we keep moving. We've been here for at least 5hours so they could have gained on us if they come in this direction." Mariku said. **_

"_**Alright we'll move on to the kingdom and let's move fast. We can rest when we are home."**_

_**They nodded in agreement and headed out towards the palace.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**They travelled for five days resting at night for a few hours and pushing on during the day and as fast as they could possibly go. They noticed that they had a lot more endurance and strength now and could push themselves way past what they used to be able to do as humans. **_

_**But now they had reached the kingdom. There were tents set up around the kingdom signalling all the villagers who came to seek refuge by the palace. They moved their way through the tents, they could hear the people whispering to each other. As they got to the kingdom and to the palace there was a crowd of people behind them. The whispering was now to full on talking. **_

"_**Is that the pharaoh?"**_

"_**It can't be, the pharaoh is human not naga."**_

"_**But the two with him are his bodyguards."**_

_**It sounded a lot like that and along different lines as well. As they reached the palace walls they were met with heavy resistance.**_

"_**Stop you naga's are not welcome here."**_

"_**By who's orders?" Atemu challenged, because he never left such instructions."**_

"_**By Pharaoh Seth's orders."**_

_**Atemu saw red, he had been missing for less than 15days and suddenly he was replaced without so much as a search. Akefia and Mariku were shocked at how quickly a change of ruling could happen even if Atemu was dead. **_

"_**Let Me Pass." Atemu hissed. **_

"_**We are not allowed. You are no longer Pharaoh and you are now the enemy. I cannot and will not allow you to pass."**_

_**Atemu hissed and bowed his head and caught akefia's and Mariku's attention before all three leapt forward. Atemu took out his old head of security guard and then the two behind him. Akefia and Mariku took out another two each and then started into the palace. As Akefia and Mariku had trained almost every guard in the palace they had no trouble taking them down. **_

_**As they entered the palace they were met with little resistance. Any servants and slaves that saw them were stunned to see their old pharaoh. Atemu approached one of them causing her to shake in fear.**_

"_**Where is my cousin?"**_

"_**In the throne room."**_

_**Atemu left with Akefia and Mariku and headed towards the throne room. Once there they took out the two guards. Atemu was sure Seth and everyone could hear what was happening. Atemu approached the door and pushed them both open and entered with Akefia and Mariku on either side of him. **_

"_**Seth!"**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 24 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember more reviews more chapters for you to read.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 25

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Everyone stared in shock at what they were seeing, even Seth was showing shock. The priests and council surrounded Seth to protect him after they recovered from shock.**_

"_**Seth how could you replace me so quickly?" Atemu asked, hurt. **_

"_**You will address him as Pharaoh you filth."**_

"_**I'm your Pharaoh." Atemu glared at the councilmen.**_

"_**Not anymore."**_

"_**Seth, answer me."**_

"_**You were gone cousin. You were considered dead since there was no ransom. The people were terrified so I assumed the throne."**_

"_**Did you even search for us?"**_

"_**Yes of course we did! How could you think I wouldn't? But with the battle we were stretched so thin that we had to take action. We won the war two days ago."**_

"_**That is good news."**_

"_**Yes, but I'm sorry cousin you are now an enemy of Egypt. Had you returned human I would have returned power to you."**_

_**Atemu stared at Seth in shock at what he said. "What?"**_

"_**Atemu leave now with Akefia and Mariku and I will spare your lives."**_

"_**Pharaoh! You cannot!"**_

"_**If you come back cousin you will be executed."**_

"_**Seth!"**_

"_**It's the new law."**_

"_**Then you should know the reason for the naga's attack."**_

"_**You know?"**_

"_**Yes. Check all of the councilmen's chambers for the princesses skinned tail. Someone in the palace skinned and sent back the unwanted body parts. I'd also check your father's chambers as well."**_

"_**This is outrages!" Seth's father, Aknadin, exclaimed.**_

_**Seth turned to his father. "If everyone else is having their rooms check then so should yours and mine. Or is there something you don't want us to see father?"**_

"_**It's outrages that you are listening to these things."**_

"_**These things as you so put them used to be your Pharaoh and nephew and his bodyguards."**_

"_**They are now the enemy and my nephew is dead to me."**_

_**Seth narrowed his eyes and turned to guards that had already entered. "Please go and check all the councilmen's, priests and my father's chambers. If you find a snake skin then bring it back to me."**_

"_**What about these naga?"**_

"_**Leave them."**_

"_**They attacked the royal guards."**_

"_**I said leave them."**_

_**The guards bowed and left. Atemu looked at Seth who looked back at him. Atemu sighed knowing the look. **_

"_**We will go now cousin."**_

"_**Where are you going to go?"**_

"_**We have some payback to hand out." Atemu said looking back at Akefia and Mariku who smirked.**_

_**Atemu went to turn around when Seth grabbed his arm. Atemu frowned looking back at him when Seth wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu wrapped his own arms around Seth and he could see the priests and councilmen move forward a little. **_

"_**I'll send out news to the whole of Egypt to let you know who did this to the princess and how I will deal with it." Seth said softly in his ear. **_

"_**Thankyou Seth. I'll miss you."**_

"_**I will miss you too. Be safe."**_

_**Atemu nodded and pulled away. Akefia and Mariku moved forward and stood beside Atemu. All four of them were always close when they were kids. So having to separate like this was not what something they would take well, especially for Atemu since Seth is his cousin. Seth hugged Akefia and Mariku as well before pulling away. **_

"_**It's best you leave now."**_

"_**I know. We'll go now." Atemu said. **_

"_**Please be safe Atemu."**_

"_**We will."**_

_**Atemu turned with Akefia and Mariku and left the throne room. The priests and councilmen all hurried over and surrounded their Pharaoh.**_

"_**Pharaoh we should have the guard's capture those three naga's and have them executed." Aknadin said. **_

"_**No I said they could leave unharmed. If they came back then I would have them arrested. Leave them be."**_

_**Seth then left the throne room leaving all the priests and councilmen behind him.**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 25 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Bit of a surprise for most of you from the reviews I got. Please reveiw.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter.

Please everyone, remember this is a flashback and Yugi, Ryou and Malik aren't back in Ancient Egypt.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 26

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**After Atemu, Akefia and Mariku had left the city they headed to the nearest village that was still deserted. They needed to come up with a plan for payback against the naga's that kidnapped and turned them. They spent three days deciding what to do and decided to take over the caves that the naga's that changed them were staying in. They knew they were not from there but didn't care. They wanted payback and they were going to get it. **_

_**After they figured out what they were going to do they headed back to the naga's cave. They were going to kill everyone that was there and claim the cave for themselves. They took their time getting there so that they had the strength to fight against all the guards and other residence. As they travelled they practiced what they could do with the black and purple balls they could create. **_

_**When they were getting closer they decided to do the approach with stealth. They were discussing the best way to get in without being detected to early, Akefia and Mariku arguing about what the best way was, while Atemu was thinking to himself when he felt his body start changing. **_

_**Atemu cried out in pain as his upper body changed and his arms moulded to the sides of his body and his upper body changing so he was formed into a whole snake. While he screamed in pain Mariku and Akefia could only watch as Atemu's body changed before their eyes. As soon as his transformation stopped all that was left in his place was an extremely large King Cobra laying on the ground. His overall length was 3meters making it bigger than any King Cobra they had ever seen. **_

"_**Atemu?" Akefia hesitate in asking.**_

"Guys? What happened?"

"_**OH MY GOD!" Mariku yelled. "IT'S TALKING!"**_

"_**That's Atemu you idiot." Akefia said and hit him over the head. **_

"What's happening? Why are you both suddenly grow bigger?"

"_**Atemu you've turned into a snake."**_

"_What!"_

"_**Yeah. You're still quite large for a snake." Mariku said.**_

"How?"

"_**I don't know. What were you thinking while we were arguing?"**_

"I was thinking of an easy way to get in undetected, then just pain."

"_**Well I think you must have triggered something. I'm going to give it a try."**_

"It really hurts."

"_**I already figured that much from how much screaming you did." Akefia scoffed. **_

_**Akefia took a deep silent breath and concentrated on thinking of becoming a snake. After a minute he winced before letting out a scream of pain as his body did the same as Atemu's and his arms knitting to his sides as the rest of his body became that of a snake. After the formation finished Akefia was lying on the ground and looking at Mariku. **_

"Your turn Mariku."_ **Atemu said. **_

"_**I know." Mariku grumbled and concentrate like Atemu and Akefia had. **_

_**Once he was done they started off towards the caves. As they arrived they found two guards out the front and Akefia and Mariku just slithered up from either side of them before attacking. They had made sure to keep right out of sight before attacking while Atemu kept an eye out. Once the two guards were dead they made their way into the cave and through the tunnel. They noticed that they had a heightened scene of smell so they used that to their advantage and followed the smells of the naga's down to a temple. **_

_**They found large pillars going around the room and behind the pillars on the left were three dark tunnels and on the right was one large dark tunnel and in front of them was a large throne. Beside the throne but behind it were some statues of naga's with swords tied to their sides.**_

_**They left the room and followed the one large dark tunnel as that was where the scents were coming from. As they got down further they encountered more naga guards but not many. They quickly killed them and continued onwards killing all they came across. **_

_**They made their way through the tunnels and soon came to the room that they were changed in. They saw some naga's in a circle before they disappeared in a bright light. Atemu knew they didn't come from this world and this just confirmed it. The only naga left in the room was the one that was ordered their change. The naga's eyes were wide in surprise seeing the size of the snakes that were in the room. Atemu concentrate on wanting to change back to his original form and suddenly he formed back to his naga form. Akefia and Mariku did the same and all three of them glared at the naga in front of them who's eyes widened in fear, realising they were still alive. **_

"_**Guards!"**_

"_**The guards in the vicinity are dead. It will be a while before more we haven't taken care of arrive." Atemu said. **_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Well undoing what you did would be nice." Akefia said. **_

"_**It's permanent. It can't be undone."**_

"_**Well then your death would be nice."**_

"_**You know you could just change the council in the palace and then rule over the humans. Just injecting your venom and have whoever you bite, drink your blood. If they don't drink then the venom kills them, but the neck is the best place. We did some tests while you were unconscious after the change. We could help." He said hoping to stay alive.**_

"_**You are unbelievable." Mariku said. **_

"_**I can't see my cousin anymore without fear of death." Atemu growled as he glared death at the naga. **_

"_**You are so going to wish you never changed us." Akefia growled. **_

"_**But that information might good if we ever need to use it." Atemu said as he smirked. **_

_**The naga gasped and tried to back away as Akefia and Mariku leapt forward and dragged him into the middle of the room as they pulled a knifes from the belts they stole from the dead guards. Atemu pulled out his own and moved forward. He planned to make him pay for what he did to them. **_

_**Akefia and Mariku threw him to the ground and sliced along either side of his tail relatively deeply making him scream in pain. Mariku smirked and formed a ball in his hands still small but it would pack a punch. The naga's eyes widened.**_

"_**It's not possible." He breathed out. **_

"_**What was that?" Atemu ordered. **_

"_**You shouldn't be able to form the shadows we made sure that we used enough power to stop you from forming them."**_

"_**I guess you need more priests." Akefia smirked. **_

_**Mariku chuckled and threw the ball at the bottom of his tail leaving a hole in it. The naga screamed in pain. **_

"_**Now you will tell us what else we can do with these shadows." Atemu said. **_

_**The naga whimpered in pain. "There is a book in the library that contains everything about the shadows and lessons on how to use it for certain things and it tells you also once you mastered all the lesson on how to use it for your own purposes that aren't covered in the book." **_

_**Atemu nodded and Mariku and Akefia started cutting into him anywhere they could. Atemu stood back and watched. Akefia and Mariku knew exactly how to make someone wish they were dead before they were even half way finished with them. Atemu knew they didn't have long so they were working fast and causing the most amount of pain possible. When Atemu decided it was time to finish it he moved forward and Akefia and Mariku pulled the naga up by his arms and Atemu moved forward and slit his throat causing him to jerk in their arms and fall to the ground, his hands coming to his throat in reaction to stop the blood coming out before passed out and died on the ground. **_

_**Atemu concentrate and he changed back to his snake form and stared in amazement that it didn't hurt. **_

"_Guys it doesn't hurt to change."_

"_**Really?" Mariku asked surprised.**_

"_Really." _

"_**Good." Akefia said. **_

_**They turned as they heard movement and Akefia and Mariku changed quickly and they hid in the room as half a dozen guards entered the room and surrounded the dead naga on the ground. They murmured amongst themselves before Atemu, Akefia and Mariku attacked. **_

_**After they attacked they split up and killed off the rest of the naga's in the tunnel system. Once they killed everyone they started to take the naga's all out of the caves and placed them in a pile and set them alight. There was no point living in the tunnel system with dead rotting bodies in there so burning them seemed like the best idea. **_

_**After making sure the bodies were all burned and just ash remained they covered the ashes with sand and headed back inside and searched their new home. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 26 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. That was the last flashback. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 27

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"It was a few hundred years when someone was out hunting and saw us. That's when people started with the sacrifices. They would be chained to poles that use to sit out the front of the tunnel. We refused the sacrifices and stole their animals as retaliation. They soon added animals to the sacrifices. We would release the human sacrifices but we learned that they were stoned to death when they returned to their village so we would knock them out and then killed them so they felt no pain. It was a painless death to what they would have faced if we let them go. We buried the sacrifices out of the tunnels, it was the least we could do for them." Atemu said.

"We soon had people coming to try and kill us. Those were the bones you found in the temple. They were trying to kill us so we killed them and left their bodies in the temple for others to see if they tried to kill us." Mariku said.

"It didn't work though. So for the next few thousand years the attacks kept happening and with the attacks so did the sacrifices in the hopes of an apology. We soon grew tired of it and found a way to hide the temple. We destroyed the poles and made the entrance become a rock face so they would get confused and it worked." Akefia said.

Mariku and Akefia's behaviour had changed as soon as they started the story. It showed the boys that they weren't as cold as they portrayed to them earlier.

"After a few hundred years we made the entrance visible again but kept the statues covered in sand. We then continued to live like we use to. The humans had forgotten about the naga's and on a scouting mission it seemed they never ventured into this part of the dessert ever again. We over heard children talking in a village and it seemed it was forbidden to enter our area of the dessert. This meant we could hunt without the chance of being seen." Atemu said.

"That's all you need to know for now." Akefia said, his cold facade reappearing.

"I do have one question." Yugi said.

"Yes?" Atemu asked, curious.

"What about the princesses skin? Did Seth find out what happened?"

Ryou and Malik looked at Atemu who sighed.

"Yes he did. It turns out my uncle knew of the princess coming and didn't inform anyone and he sneaked her into the palace before he killed her."

"Shouldn't he have known that would lead to war?" Malik asked.

"He knew and wanted that to happen. He wanted me killed in the war so Seth would take the throne. He just didn't foresee us actually surviving and finding out why there was a war. Seth had his father executed for his crime. It took a big toll on Seth to do that but he pulled through. He made a good pharaoh and his husband and son were lovely."

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"We turned into snakes. It's not hard to get into the palace and into the Pharaoh's chambers after that." Akefia smirked.

"You snuck into the palace?" Malik asked surprised.

"Yeah you should have seen the surprise on Seth and his husbands face the first time we got in." Mariku said as he and Akefia cackled.

Ryou, Malik and Yugi only stared at them wondering of their sanity. Atemu shook his head at the two. He was surprised he was still sane after being around those two for so long.

"So any other questions?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah how did you survive for those few hundred years when you made the cave tunnels disappear?" Malik asked.

"We still hunted but stayed in snake form and to a regular size snakes normally are." Atemu answered.

"And we ate each kill where we caught it because how we got out of here was way too small for our catch to be brought back in." Akefia said.

"Oh."

"So ... ah... what happens now?" Yugi asked, before he yawned and then coughed.

Malik patted his back in the hopes to make his coughing stop. Yugi breathed deeply as soon as his coughing finished.

"Well it's almost night fall so dinner then bed." Atemu said.

Atemu slide over and stocked up the fire before leaving with Akefia and Mariku to go get the food. Malik waited a few minutes before climbing out of the bed and crept over to the entrance.

"Malik!" Ryou hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if the coast is clear."

"Malik if we go now, I'll get worse." Yugi said hoping to stop Malik.

"Fine we'll stay a few days. It gives me time to plan."

Ryou gave Yugi a look while Malik was looking out the entrance. Both knew an escape attempt was going to end badly.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

After dinner it was time to go to bed. Yugi was scared to share the bed with Atemu. He didn't know Atemu at all and the thought of sharing a bed with him didn't appeal to Yugi. The others had gone so it was just the two of them. Atemu sensed his nerves and had no idea what to do to calm him.

"Yugi I'm not going to hurt you. You can say what is on your mind."

"I..."

"It's alright."

"I'm scared."

"Of me." Yugi nodded. "We aren't going to hurt any of you."

"But the white haired naga said he was going to change us."

"It was an empty threat. I won't let him do that to any of you. Well unless you want it of course." Yugi quickly shook his head. "Didn't think so."

"So does it actually get warmer down here at all or is it always so cold."

"No it's not always this cold. It's our cooler months right now. It will become warmer in here in a few months. But we have a room which is always warm. We are half snakes so we need heat to keep us going. That's also why we have a fire."

"Can we go there?"

"How about tomorrow morning and you can spend all day there?"

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Yes please. It's so cold here." Yugi said and shivered.

"May I see how hot you are?"

Yugi looked at him before nodding Atemu got up from where he was cleaning the dishes and moved over. Atemu climbed onto the bed and moved beside Yugi who stared at him or more his tail. Atemu placed his hand gently against Yugi's forehead to get his temperature before pulling back.

"Well you've cooled down slightly so the extra heat will help." Atemu noticed Yugi was still staring at his tail. "You can touch it if you like."

Yugi jumped slightly at the suggestion. He looked at Atemu unsure before reaching out and touching the side of his tail before jumping back. Atemu chuckled and moved the end of his tail around laid it across his lap so Yugi could just touch the end of it. Yugi reached out again and felt the end of his tail and stroked it the way the scales were going. Yugi shivered slightly but not cause of his sickness but the feel of the scales. They felt slimy even though they weren't. They were also very cool against Yugi's skin.

"So?"

"They feel slipper, slimy and cool."

Atemu chucked. "I guess they are aren't they. We better get some sleep, especially you."

Yugi nodded and curled up under the covers while Atemu slid underneath the covers and stayed well over on his side. Yugi shivered slightly at the cool air getting underneath before settling down and slowly falling asleep. Atemu smiled as he closed his eyes and watched the fire die down to hot glowing ambers.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Chapter 27 ~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 28

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

As promised Atemu took Yugi and his friends down to the room he told Yugi last night. Yugi gave a slight shiver as they entered from the sudden change in temperature. He was still wrapped in the animal skins but this time it was Malik who was carrying him. He wouldn't allow Atemu to because he didn't trust him. Yugi sighed softly; he thought Atemu and himself were getting along quite well last night. But he knew Malik wasn't going to like it. Yugi also doubted they would actually be able to escape seeing as they didn't know which tunnels to take and how far they were actually away from the entrance where they found the statues.

Yugi looked around in wonder as they entered another large cavern but this one wasn't as large as the one they washed up in. Yugi sighed as the warmth was slowly starting to seep through the animal skins. Malik took him and Ryou over to a corner away from the entrance to the cavern. Atemu, Mariku and Akefia changed into their snake form and curled up around the entrance and were speaking quietly with each other.

Yugi looked around the cavern to find that they were actually sunlight filtering in and they could also feel the slight breeze filter in, but it didn't make it feel cool at all. Yugi sighed as the warmth came through the animal skins.

"Malik can you put me down?"

Malik sat Yugi down on the ground before Ryou and Malik sat down with him. Yugi took the covers off him and passed on to each of them and laid his owns on the ground and lay on top of it. Ryou and Malik followed him they all faced each other.

"So I've figured that we could possible get away if we do it at night time." Malik said softly, so they weren't over heard.

"Malik it's not a good idea. I think I may be able to convince Atemu to let us go if we do nothing to warrant suspicion." Yugi said.

"Yugi they won't let us go no matter what we agree to." Malik said.

"Malik please we may still be able to convince them, like Yugi said." Ryou said.

"There will be no reasoning with them, why can't you both see that?" Malik said.

Yugi and Ryou sighed and just looked away. They wanted to believe that if they could get the naga's to trust them that they may trust them enough to let them go and that they won't say anything. When they had decided to go get Yugi's grandfather and archaeologists they didn't think that the naga's were still alive.

"They will never let us go and we'll never see our families again." Malik said strongly.

Yugi looked at him and tears were visible. Malik sighed softly he hadn't meant to upset Yugi. He missed his sister and brother but his connection to his sister and brother weren't as strong as Yugi's was with his grandfather.

"D...Do you think Ji-chan's ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably very worried." Ryou said softly.

"He probably thinks we're dead."

"No I'm sure he's looking for us." Malik said.

Yugi bit his lip tightly to stop himself from crying. He missed his grandfather and just wanted to let him know he was safe. Yugi took a deep breathe before letting it out and gave Ryou and Malik a sad smile. Yugi soon yawned after and blushed.

"You're tired again?" Malik said.

"Yeah."

"Haven't you slept enough?"

"I'm sick. Of course I'm going to sleep."

Malik shook his head while Yugi laid his head on his crossed arms and slowly fell asleep. Malik smiled along with Ryou and moved closer to him and talked quietly to allow Yugi to continue sleeping peacefully.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu, Akefia and Mariku were talking amongst themselves as they watched the three talk to each other quietly till Yugi fell asleep. Atemu chuckled to himself seeing as Yugi had yawned and then blushed in embarrassment.

"**He's sleeping again." **Akefia commented in disbelief.

"**Well he is sick." **

"**But come on. No one can sleep that much." **Mariku said.

"**He's been awake longer each time he wakes. He's getting better. Hopefully resting in here will help him lots more."**

"**Oh Atemu's got a soft spot for the human."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You like him."**

"**He's cute so what?"**

"**He nearly exposed us along with his friends." **Akefia said.

"**They thought they were just going to find and empty temple with no one living in it. Guess what it's not their fault. No one in this day and age think naga's are real so no one is going to think the three of us are alive."** Atemu said.

"**Then what about those people out there? The ones looking at the fake temple that the people put up a long time ago?"** Mariku asked.

"They are archaeologists. They study ancient cultures and their buildings trying to understand who lived there, what religions they believed in and what places were used for." Ryou said as he walked over. "They have been searching for 'The Snake King's Temple' most of their lives. Everybody who heard of it only thinks it a legend, a story told to children. No one except for the archaeology community believes it's real. They want to prove the legend true."

"**Well guess what their legend is true and they are never, ever going to find out about it." **Akefia said sharply.** "What do you want?"**

"I was wondering if I could get some water."

"**Of course Ryou. Akefia will take you."**

"I was also wondering if there was anything I could use to bring some back in. I'm not sure about you three but we may get dehydrated if we stay here a while. I just don't want to make you constantly escort us to and from the cavern just to drink.""

"**Of course. Akefia will help you with what you need. But we do sometimes get dehydrated."**

"Let's go." Akefia grunted after he changed back.

Ryou followed as Akefia led him out, blushing very slightly. Mariku and Atemu noticed this and Mariku started to chuckle to himself once they were out of ear and eye shot. Atemu smirked and shook his head.

"**Ryou seems to like Akefia I think." **Mariku said.

"**What in the world gave you that idea?"**

Atemu smirked and went back to watching Yugi and Malik. Yugi was still asleep and Malik was laying on his back, arms behind his head and staring at the place around him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 28 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 29

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou followed Akefia as he led Ryou back through the tunnels. Ryou didn't know exactly know where they were going; it was either to the cavern or somewhere else to get something to hold the water in. Ryou was following after Akefia when they arrived at Akefia's chambers. Ryou waited by the entrance for him while he went around the bed and pulled an animal skin pouch up and then left. They went to Atemu's and Mariku's chambers and grabbed the water skins there. Akefia then led Ryou down to the cavern were the springs were.

Ryou jumped when Akefia wrapped his tail around Ryou's waist as they headed down. Ryou held on to his tail and followed him down the stairs. It wasn't too bad this time going down. Ryou felt that maybe with time he'd get used to it.

When they reached the bottom Akefia picked up some extra water skins that were beside the stairs and led Ryou over to the first stream. Akefia had Ryou the extra three water skins and filled up his own. Ryou followed Akefia as he filled up the water skins. Ryou looked at Akefia out of the corner of his eyes. He was always wondering how he got the scars on his face.

Akefia knew Ryou was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes and it was starting to annoy him. Akefia smirked, he'd always seen Ryou staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking and it gave him great amusement that Ryou didn't know.

"Did your mother tell you it's rude to stare at someone?" Ryou jumped and looked at him in surprise. "You've been staring at him when you think I don't know. Is there something you wish to ask or something?"

"I was um... wondering how you got the scars on the side of your face. You don't have to tell me I was just wondering. They look like they hurt."

"They did. I got them when I was protecting Atemu from assassins. There were a couple that snuck up on me and I was lucky that I got away with just a scratch and not lose my life."

"Oh. You must be very good then."

Akefia just smirked, he could tell that Ryou was getting a little more comfortable around him but was cautious about what he said. He could tell he was careful about what he said so as to not upset him.

"Yes I am. That's why I was Atemu's bodyguard. No use being a body guard unless you can protect him."

Ryou smiled as he finished filling up the last water skin. He used the rope suspended from them and wrapped them over his shoulder. Akefia led Ryou back over to the stairs and wrapped his tail back around Ryou's waist and both of them started up. Akefia thought of a couple of things as he made his way up.

"So Ryou what do you exactly do back home?"

"I just finished school... Um do you know what school is?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh um and was thinking of becoming doctor."

"May I enquire as to why? That's a very stressful job. I remember watching Isis panic lots when we brought in soldiers that had been severely injured. She was constantly stressed when we were in battle or having riots."

"I guess I just like helping people."

"Hmm I can see that."

Ryou blushed as they separated at the top of the stairs and Akefia led him back through the cavern that they were in before. Ryou entered the cavern and watched as Akefia put the water skins down and changed back to his full snake form and started talking to Atemu and Mariku.

"Thank you Akefia, Atemu."

Akefia nodded and Atemu looked up at him. **"Get everything?"**

"Yes thank you."

"**Was Akefia behaved?"**

"**Hey! You asshole!"**

"He was behaved Atemu."

Atemu nodded and laid his head back down again. Akefia hissed before leaping at Atemu and started to play fight. Ryou gasped in shock and backed up as they rolled past. Mariku chuckled and looked at Ryou who was looking very worried.

"**Don't worry they won't hurt each other. And on that note I suggest you go over to your friends while I join in."**

Ryou watched as Mariku leapt after them and joined in. Ryou backed up staring at them in surprised before he headed over Malik who was sitting against the rock ledge. Obviously had enough of lying down. Ryou handed him the water skin and sat down beside him, Yugi was by their feet. Ryou looked at the snakes that were rolling around the ground of the cavern.

"You know I'm surprised they would act like that in front of us." Malik said.

"Why?"

"Because they are meant to be scary so we obey them."

"Malik I think they only meant to be scary to start with so we would behave. They obviously don't want us to be constantly scared of them. What point would that serve?"

"I don't know but seriously look at them?"

"They seem to be having fun. I'm sure they would get bored in here after the amount of years they have spent here."

"I guess but still they are acting like teenagers."

"How are they meant to act Malik? Like old geezers?"

"Um... No comment."

Ryou giggled and shook his head and looked at the snakes to see them looking at them. Ryou gulped he knew they obviously heard them. Malik just opened the animal skin and took a gulp of water from it before looking to Yugi who yawned softly and stretched out on the animal skin before looking at Malik.

"Malik what's going on? What was all the noise?"

"Oh Atemu, Akefia and Mariku were just play fighting."

"**I'm sorry Yugi I didn't realise we'd wake you."** Atemu said.

"Oh it's alright."

"**What were you saying about old geezers."** Akefia asked.

"Oh I didn't mean offence. Malik was saying you were acting like teenagers and I was just trying to see what he thought you should act."

"**Oh."**

Mariku jumped on top of Akefia and they both started to roll away trying to pin the other and in the process knocking Atemu on the head. He quickly turned to get pay back. All three boys just stared at them before turning to each other and started talking.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 29 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 30

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

A few days had passed and they were allowed to go to the cavern each day which helped Yugi feel better and get better. They were getting along better with the naga's and Malik had been able to keep his cool and not let anything away that would indicate that he was looking for a way for them to escape. Ryou and Yugi were worried constantly that Malik would come to them at any moment and take them with him.

It was early in the morning and the naga's were still asleep. Malik slowly crept out of the bed. Mariku wasn't hugging him this time and he was able to get away. Malik crept from the room and down the hall to where he found Akefia's room and saw Ryou curled up right on the edge of the bed and Akefia had his back to Ryou.

Malik quietly crept across and shook Ryou's shoulder and when he opened his eyes he covered Ryou's mouth and put his finger to his mouth. Ryou nodded slowly and Malik let him go and stood back. Ryou slowly and carefully climbed out of bed before following after Malik who dragged him to Atemu's chambers.

When they reached Atemu's chambers they found Yugi's face scrunched up in fear. Malik quickly walked over and shook Yugi's shoulders and covered his mouth like he did with Ryou when he woke him. Yugi looked at Malik confused before sitting up slowly. Malik watched Atemu as Yugi climbed out of bed to make sure he wasn't waking. Once Yugi was out he grabbed both their hands and quickly proceeded out of the cavern. Yugi waited a little while before speaking up just so they didn't accidently wake the naga's.

"Malik what are we doing?"

"What does it look like? We are getting out of here."

"How? We don't even know the way out."

"I've been studying the tunnels every time they take us somewhere. I know most of them by now and any we haven't gone down is one to try."

Malik led them through the maze of tunnels and after an hour they found themselves at the temple. Malik smirked down at Yugi in victory and dragged them across the temple room and through the tunnel they hadn't been through before. Malik quickly pulled them down the tunnel and quickly followed it towards the light.

They gasped as they found themselves outside the tunnel and at the entrance they found. Malik quickly pulled them along the cliff face back towards the archaeology campsite. Yugi shivered as the wind was pretty nasty. Thankfully it wasn't too strong that it would indicate a sandstorm approaching.

"Malik stop. This isn't such a good idea." Yugi said.

"Yugi just keep quiet and move quickly. I'll get us out of here, to the camp site and get gramps to get in the jeep and get us back to Cairo and we'll be safe."

"Malik when they realise we've gone what do you think they are going to do? They will come for us." Ryou said.

"Best reason why to get out of the desert as quickly as possible and back to civilisation where they can't venture."

"We should just go back."

"No! What do you think they'll do when they find out we tried to escape. They will hurt us and we'll never get a chance like this again."

Yugi and Ryou just hurried to keep up with Malik as he ran. Yugi ran for about ten minutes before he started having trouble breathing. Still having a cold and needing a lot of water to stop his throat from drying out made running hard. Yugi pulled his hand from Malik's grip and stop running and put his hand to his throat and tried to keep his mouth closed to get his throat wet.

Malik stopped, pulling Ryou to a stop as well and they made their way back to Yugi. Yugi was taking in deep breaths through his nose in order to keep his mouth shut and to get his breathing back under control.

"You ok Yugi?"

Yugi just glared at him as he continued to calm his breathing. Ryou rubbed his back and looked at Malik as well with a light glare.

"We shouldn't have done this Malik."

"We are out. We just have to keep going to the camp and then get out of here."

"I could have convinced Atemu." Yugi said.

"No you couldn't. They were hell bent on keeping us there."

"Trust would be what would have made them let us go." Yugi said.

"And you trust them."

"I was starting to. But now if they find us again I doubt they will trust us for a long time."

"Then let's not let them catch us."

Malik grabbed both their hands and started pulling them along in a fast walk.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Mariku groaned as he woke, it was still early and he didn't know why he was waking up. Opening his eyes he saw the bed empty beside him. Mariku sat up and looked around before growling angrily and climbing out of bed and going to Akefia's room. Mariku entered the room and found only Akefia in bed. Quickly moving over he shook Akefia's shoulders in order to wake him. Akefia swatted his hand away and sat up glaring at him.

"What do you want Mariku? It's still early."

Mariku pointed behind his shoulder causing Akefia to frown and his eyes widen when he looked over. "Where are they?"

"I don't know Malik is gone."

Akefia climbed out of bed and both quickly moved over to Atemu's chambers. When they entered they found Yugi gone as well.

"Atemu!" Akefia yelled.

Atemu jumped and looked around and glared at them. "What the hell?"

"They are gone."

"Excuse me."

They pointed at the empty spot next to Atemu who looked and his eyes widened before narrowing in anger. Atemu looked up at them and he turned into his large snake form and left his chambers, Mariku and Akefia copying him and following after him. They split up and started searching the tunnels before they met up in the temple.

"**I haven't found them."** Mariku said.

"**Neither have I."**

"**I did. They left the tunnels and are now out in the dessert."**

"**Let's go get them."**

"**We can't go out in this form. We are too big and most likely people they were with are still searching. We'll bring them back the same way we did last time."**

Atemu started chanting and all the sand from the entrance to the tunnel towards the camp slowly started turning back into quick sand and a tunnel was created along underneath to collect the three. Black and purple mist was coming from Atemu's body and seeping into the sand below and making its way out of the temple and into the sand at the front entrance. It then made its way under the sand towards the camp and turning it into sinking sand.

"**Let's go."**

Atemu led Mariku and Akefia down the tunnel that was created in the temple and followed it along till they would find the boys.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed as he tried to keep up with Malik. He was so tired; he wasn't ready for this sort of thing just yet. Ryou looked at Yugi who just shook his head and continued to walk. Malik was keeping silent as he walked, he knew if he tried to start a conversation that it would end up being 'we shouldn't have left' and 'we could have convinced them'. He really wasn't up for it.

Malik came to a complete stop when he saw three figures coming towards them from around the corner. He didn't understand why he didn't see them earlier. But he'd been looking at the sand and not seen the three come around the corner.

Malik looked at Ryou and Yugi who were smiling, glade to see some normal people and that there was someone still looking for them. They continued walking closer till they could get a good look at them before they stopped. They looked almost exactly like the naga's back in the temple but they were human, each of them was carrying a huge back pack. Malik force Ryou and Yugi behind him as they three continued towards them.

"Who are you?" Malik growled.

"Who are you?" The one that looked like Atemu said.

"We asked first." Malik countered as he glared.

"I am Yami." The one that looked like Atemu said. "This is Bakura and Marik. You?"

Yami looked like Atemu but where Atemu was tanned, Yami was pale. His eyes were mixed between crimson and purple and the same with the tips of his hair. They were exactly the same as Atemu's but where his tips were crimson; Yami's were the crimson purple. He was also just as muscular as Atemu but Atemu was a bit more defined and larger, but not by much.

Bakura looked like Akefia but was pale instead of tanned. His hair was longer than Akefia's and a little more whiter in colour like Ryou's was. His eyes were a dark brown in colour compared to Akefia's grey ones; the only other difference was that he had no scar on the side of his face.

Marik looked like Mariku, his skin colour a little bit lighter but still tanned. His hair was spiked out in all directions as well but a bit longer than Mariku's and he was not as well built like Mariku but still well built. His eyes were a lighter colour violet than Mariku's but still darker than Malik's.

"I'm Malik. This is Yugi and Ryou."

Ryou and Yugi smiled slightly still wary of the three. Yami looked out behind them and his eyes widened slightly. Malik frowned before looking behind him and saw the sand less then 50meter away turn soft and move. Ryou and Yugi looked behind them and eyes widened in fear.

"Looks like you've met Atemu, Akefia and Mariku. I'm guessing you were with the camp that's down at the fake temple."

Malik grabbed Yugi and Ryou's hands and went to run when Yami, Bakura and Marik stepped in their way.

"Move."

"You can't out run that."

"Watch me."

Malik shoved Yami out of the way and went to drag Yugi and Ryou with him when they were pulled from his grip. He turned to see Yugi shaking his head and looking behind him in fear. It was 20meters and closing.

"We can't out run it. I don't want to go through this again Malik." Yugi said.

"Then run."

Ryou and Yugi huddled close together and were shaking. Bakura and Yami looked at each other and nodded.

"Yugi was it?" Yami asked and Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Take my hand."

Yugi looked at him unsure but took his hand and Bakura walked up to Ryou and held out his hand and Ryou took it as well. They were pulled close to their look a likes and watched in fear as it closed in around them. Malik growled in anger as he started sinking into the sand and struggled to climb out.

Yugi looked down at his feet to see a tunnel forming next to them. The sand between Yami, Bakura and Marik was normal and not sinking. Marik looked at Malik who was growling and still fighting against the suction.

"You can come willingly back if you wish." He said as he held out his hand. "You don't have to go the hard way."

Malik glared at him as he was at his waist now before taking Marik's hand and the suction stopped and he was pulled from the sand easily. Malik growled angrily as he was pulled down the tunnel after Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 30 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 31

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When they reached the bottom of the tunnel they found Atemu, Mariku and Akefia standing there with their arms crossed. Yami, Bakura and Marik let the three go when the tunnel closed behind them and walked over to the others.

"Well that explains why they didn't fall through the floor." Akefia said before Bakura elbowed him. "Hello love."

"That's better."

Akefia chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist. Atemu had Yami in his arms and giving him a greeting kiss, while Marik was pushed up against the wall by Mariku and giving a kiss as well. Ryou, Yugi and Malik were just staring in surprise. They knew that the three humans knew the naga's they didn't realise they were in a relationship.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Malik said.

Atemu broke apart from Yami, still holding him around the waist and turned to them. Atemu's loving look from when he was looking at Yami turned into anger. Yugi and Ryou took a couple of steps back and huddled up together.

"Come with me now." Atemu said firmly.

He led Yami by the waist back through the tunnel till they left it and was back in the temple. Yugi and Ryou hurried after him, not wanting to anger Atemu anymore than he already was. Malik growled and followed after them when Mariku have him a shove forcing him forward. Malik glared at him before following after them with Akefia, Bakura, Mariku and Marik behind him.

When they reached the temple they heard a noise behind them and found the tunnel they had just been walking though disappears from site and all that was behind them was a wall. Yugi and Ryou gave each other frightened looks before following Atemu back through another tunnel. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves back in the room where they first knew who Atemu, Akefia and Mariku were.

Yugi hung his head and sighed softly while Ryou just looked at the ground and Malik glared at Atemu. Atemu chanted something softly and three chains sprung out from the wall and wrapped around a wrist on each of the boys. Yugi and Ryou gave a frightened scream and Malik tried to get it off. He wanted to get Atemu to let Yugi and Ryou go but the look on his face at the moment said for him to keep his mouth shut.

"You'll be staying here till I decide what to do with you." Atemu said as he turned and led the other five from the room.

Yugi watched them go before he walked over and curled up against the wall underneath where his chain was connected. He was happy that at least the chains were long and he wasn't forced to sit with his arms above his head.

Ryou sat beside Yugi and wrapped his arm around him when he saw him shiver. It was cool in the chamber and Yugi wasn't a hundred percent yet so he found it colder than the others. Malik growled in anger and sat against the wall. He was pissed that Yugi and Ryou wouldn't run and he was pissed that they couldn't get away quick enough.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Atemu led Yami back to their chamber with the others following behind them. They figured Yami, Bakura and Marik would want to know what was going on other than going back and making out. They weren't treated the same when they arrived.

They arrived at the chamber and Yami put his stuff by the bed and looked at Atemu. Bakura and Marik put their bags by the entrance.

"Why are they in there?" Yami asked.

"They escaped. I said there would be a punishment for escaping or attempted escape."

"Atemu they are most likely scared and want their families. That would be why they tried to get away."

"Doesn't matter. We gave them rules and escaping was one of them." Akefia said.

"Atemu, Yugi and Ryou didn't want to when they realised they were caught. Malik I believe it was tried to get them to run. The boys are terrified and I don't think they wanted to try to escape somehow."

"You think they were doing it because Malik said so."

"Yes."

Yami looked to Bakura and Marik who both nodded their agreement. Atemu sighed and sat on the bed and Yami sat beside him.

"I still have to punish them."

"What are you going to do? I won't allow cruel punishment Atemu."

"No nothing like that. Just going without food for a couple of days."

"I can live with that."

"And they will be chained back to the beds again."

"Atemu!"

"Yami don't argue with me. I'm having the front entrance closed up for now."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"The camp group they were trying to get back to are looking for them and if they have seen a cave and then come back and it's gone it will be suspicious. Even if you try the technique you used years ago it will still be suspicious."

"I suggest closing the tunnel leading to the temple instead. It will be better. I'm sure they didn't search the cave. Besides a closed tunnel wouldn't be suspicious. Rocks in here get dislodged often anyway." Bakura said.

"Yeah at least that way they can only get lost in other tunnels and we can find them that way." Marik said.

"They can still hurt themselves." Atemu argued.

"We can find them at least." Yami said.

"Fine." Yami smiled and nodded. "We better go get them and get Yugi back into some blankets."

"Why?"

"He's been quite sick."

"So you left him in the cold."

"Hey he tried to escape. He shouldn't have tried."

"Personally I think you shouldn't let him have blankets." Mariku said.

"Mariku!" Marik growled.

"What?"

"That's not fair. They'll freeze."

"They shouldn't have tried to escape and it's not my problem."

"Will be when you have to look after them when they are sick."

"Alright that's enough. I've already decided their punishment. Let's go."

Yami got up and grabbed an animal skin blanket and folded it over his arm. Atemu raised an eyebrow but let it go and led them out of the chamber again.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"It's so cold." Yugi said as he shivered.

It was colder in this chamber than any other. Ryou pulled Yugi closer to try and give him some body heat but he was cold as well. Malik was on Yugi's other side, even though Yugi and Ryou were ignoring him at the moment he still wrapped his arm around Yugi and was up close to him to give him some warmth.

"It's alright. I'm sure they won't leave us down here too long." Ryou said.

"We did consider it." Akefia said as they came in.

Yugi just kept looking at the floor; his knees were brought up to his chest and arms wrapped around them as he shivered. Yami saw this from beside Atemu and walked over and knelt in front of Yugi and placed the animal skin over his knees. He saw Malik want to hit him away but he didn't. Yugi looked up at Yami before taking it off his knees and wrapping it around him and huddled back down.

Yami moved back over to Atemu who was staring down at them, his face blank. Yugi looked up nervously before seeing the expression on the naga's faces before burying his face in the animal skin that was wrapped around him. Malik just glared at all of them. He wasn't as afraid of them like Ryou and Yugi were but he did fear what they would do to them for what they did. He wasn't going to let them punish or hurt Ryou or Yugi.

"Get up." Atemu said.

Yugi shivered in fear and slowly got to his feet, Ryou also stood up and help Yugi up who rearranged the blanket around his shoulders to keep warm. Ryou stood beside Yugi and still had an arm wrapped around him. Malik slowly stood glaring at Atemu who glared back. Yugi looked over and saw what Malik was doing.

"Malik stop." Yugi whispered firmly.

Malik looked at Yugi and sighed, he didn't want them any more angry or upset at him than they already were. Malik looked away from them so that he wasn't tempted to glare. Atemu watched their reactions through narrowed eyes; he wanted to know how each of them would react.

"I have thought up your punishments for attempting to escape."

Yugi flinched at the idea of punishments and Ryou looked at the ground. Malik turned to glare back at Atemu.

"They don't deserve it." He growled. "They came against their will. I forced them to come."

"Yet they still went."

"I dragged them along. I wasn't going to leave them here. If anyone should be punished it should be mean. Let me take their punishments."

Yugi and Ryou gasped and looked at Malik. They knew he said he would but he didn't think he would.

"You don't even know the punishment. I could be whipping the three of you." Atemu said.

"Doesn't matter I'm not letting you hurt Yugi or Ryou."

"That's beside the point. You're punishments are five days without food. You have unlimited access to water but not food."

"Let me take their punishment. It was my idea."

"You realise it would be fifteen days if you do."

"Yes."

"Malik! Stop it. It's fine." Ryou said.

Malik stared at Atemu hard before chanting words they couldn't understand and the cuffs unlocked from around their wrist. Atemu turned and left with Akefia and Mariku following. Yami, Bakura and Marik stayed in the chamber.

"You are either foolish or stupid to stand up to him." Yami said.

"I know I've heard that before."

"Let's go. There are other conditions now."

Yami led the group out with Bakura and Marik following behind them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 31 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter.

Please read the note at the bottom in regards to updates.

Enjoy.

~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 32

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They soon reached Atemu's chambers and three chairs were moved in front of the bed. Atemu sat on the bed with Yami beside him, Mariku sat Marik on the end of the bed and Akefia did the same with Bakura. They knew they would be exhausted from when they were away and dragging heavy bags back to their home.

Atemu pointed at the chairs and the boys quickly sat down, more Yugi and Ryou than Malik. Yugi huddled down into the animal skin and stared at the part of the animal skin in his lap. Ryou stared at the floor in front of him while Malik just glared at Atemu.

"To say I'm disappointed is an understatement. And here I thought we were just starting to get along." Yugi cringed at that.

"Yeah right we were just pretending." Malik growled.

Atemu glared at him before looking at Yugi and Ryou. Both were refusing to look at anyone and found the floor more interesting.

"Is that true Yugi? Were you just pretending?" Atemu asked.

"Yes he was." Malik answered.

"No I wasn't." Yugi said softly.

"What?" Malik said, having not heard properly.

"I wasn't pretending Malik. Atemu and I were actually getting along."

"Ryou?" Akefia asked.

"I wasn't pretending." Ryou said. "I'm sorry Malik but Yugi and I were getting along with them."

"I can't believe this."

"Malik we are just telling you we were getting along. If we are going to be here for a long time we might as well get along." Ryou said.

"What's the point in constantly arguing and disagreeing? It just makes life so much harder." Yugi said.

Malik glared angrily at them and turned away. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other visibly upset with the argument. They had never argued with each other before that led to one of them turning away. They were sure that if Malik could, he would walk away.

"Malik you will be given water each day till the end of the fifteen days of punishment. The other rules are that someone will be with you at all times as of now and that when sleeping you will all be chained back to the beds, seeing as you used that time to escape. Am I understood?" Ryou and Yugi nodded while Malik just glared at a wall. "Am I understood Malik?" Atemu growled at him.

"Yes."

Atemu glared at him before looking to Bakura and Akefia. "Go rest in your rooms. Take Ryou with you." Both nodded and stood up while Atemu turned to Mariku and Marik. "Same with you and take Malik with you as well." Both nodded and stood up.

"What about the food?" Yami asked.

"I'll take it to the food chamber."

Ryou and Malik were led out of the chamber while Yugi stayed in his chair, not really wanting to move. Atemu stood up and moved over to the bags, with Yami following him.

"Yami go sit down. You have to be exhausted."

"I'm alright." Yami said to him.

"Yami don't lie to me."

"Fine I'm a little tired but I feel fine Atemu. Just like every time I do the food trip."

Atemu looked at him and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I need you to stay here and look after Yugi. At least you'll be resting then."

"Atemu I'm a thousand years old. I'm not a child."

"I know that."

"Then don't treat me like one."

"I..."

"You are telling me to rest but I'm fine. If I feel like I need to rest I will. You know that."

Atemu sighed and nodded causing Yami to smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Atemu wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and ran his hand through his hair in comfort. Yugi peaked up through his hair when they had started to argue slightly and watched as they embraced. He was surprised to see the two getting along so well and the same with the other two couples.

Yami pulled away and helped Atemu place one on his back before Atemu picked up the other two, one in each hand and disappeared out of the chamber. Yami turned to Yugi to see him still sitting in the chair. Yami walked over and knelt down in front of him causing Yugi to jump slightly.

"Yugi was it?" Yugi nodded. "Come sit on the bed."

Yami walked over and sat on the bed on the side Atemu slept on and Yugi slowly walked over and sat on the side of the bed Yami wasn't on. Yami looked at him and could tell he was scared to be near him. Yami sighed softly and decided to explain some things to Yugi.

"So how did Atemu and the others find you?"

"We are here with grandfather's archaeology group and were exploring the cliff face for something to do and ducked into the cave to have lunch. When we finished, Malik had noticed something strange about the entrance on either side, so we pulled the sand away and found the naga statues. We were heading back to get my grandfather and his team when we got stuck in the sand. We later woke in the temple and well they appeared as huge snakes and we each ran down one of the tunnels. They found us and knocked us out and we woke in that cell."

"Well I'm sorry if they scared you especially seeing as you don't get snakes the size you saw."

"Yeah that was a shock. I think had it not been for the fear of being eaten I may have fainted." Yami chuckled in reply. "Yami why are you still here? Don't you have family?"

"Yugi my family is long dead. I'm a thousand years old, they are all dead. Besides Atemu is my lover why would I not want to be with him?"

"Oh I'm sorry about your family."

"It's alright. Yugi do you know why they are not going to let you leave?"

"Because they think we'll spread around that naga's exist and that we'll reveal their location."

"Yes and no." Yugi looked up. "It is because they fear you'll spread it. But there are people out there that search for naga's that live around the world. We have met some a few years ago and they attacked us. They are hunters."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes... me."

"But you're not a naga. Why hurt you?"

"Is that what you think Yugi? That I'm not a naga?"

"You're human like Ryou, Malik and I."

"No Yugi I'm not. While Atemu, Akefia and Mariku can't change to a human form; Bakura, Marik and I can."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 32 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Also just so you all know the I'm going on holiday's in a 8days and the last story chapter posted will be 'Werewolves'. I may not have internet connection where I'm going so you'll have to wait till I get back for the next chapter of 'Anaconda'. I'll be gone for roughly two weeks.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 33

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami concentrated and soon his legs knitted together and created a tail. Yugi's jaw dropped as he stared at Yami's tail. Yami chuckled softly causing Yugi to look at him in shock.

"We are naga's as well but we just don't have the spell that keeps us in naga or snake form. We can change into either form we want."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Touch it, if you don't believe me."

Yugi reached out and gently ran his hands along the scales. Yugi gasped as he ran his hand along the smooth cool scales.

"I believe you."

Yami smiled and removed his tunic and laid it on the ground beside the bed. Yugi could see a scar that was sort of hidden by his scales just half way down his tail. Yugi looked at it gently brushed his fingers along it.

"They got me and had chained me up, in chains, and used me as bait to get Atemu and the others. It nearly killed me in the process. They were smarter than what the hunters had predicted seeing as they had magic that other naga's didn't have. I do to but seeing as I was already injured I really couldn't do anything, I was too weak by the time I woke up."

Yugi looked at it before looking at the bed sheets. He could understand why Atemu wanted to keep them here. He didn't want anything to happen to the ones under his care. Yami chuckled softly causing Yugi to look up at him.

"You don't have to worry Atemu won't stay upset with you for long. It would take a lot more than escaping to make him angry enough to last a while. It was to be expected that you would all try to escape."

"I know you weren't in love with Atemu when you obviously first met. Did you try to escape, I mean they must have captured you three as well."

"No actually, our reason for being here is completely different why Atemu and the others kept you three here."

"Can you tell me?"

"Maybe another day." Yami said causing Yugi to become confused.

"To tell you that story would involve me trusting you again."

Yugi jumped and looked to the entrance to see Atemu coming out of the darkness of the tunnel and into the chamber. Yugi looked at the sheets and kept his mouth shut. He was nervous to be around him again now that he is upset with them.

Yami looked at Atemu and smiled; he'd seen him in the tunnel and knew that at the moment he wouldn't want the boys to know how they got to be with them.

"We didn't use anything from the story you told us against you." Yugi said softly, not looking up.

"True but to reveal how they came to be here would still require me to trust you with it."

Yugi looked at his hands that were in his lap and wrapped the animal skin around him more and shivered. He suddenly felt cold again so he climbed out of the bed and moved over to the fire that was still going. Yugi curled up on the ground beside the fire and leant against the wall next to it. Yugi's body shuddered before stilling and he just stared at the fire and blocked out everything else around him.

Yami watched Yugi climb out of the bed and sit down by the fire. He watched him shiver before stilling and staring at the fire. Atemu did the same before he moved over to the bed and sat behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I missed you."

"I know I missed you too." Yami said as he leaned back against him. "You know you need to let what they did go. They were scared and if I had met you the same way and had family I wanted to return to I may have done the same."

"Yami had it been that way back when I first met you I probably wouldn't have bothered to try and get you back. But technology has come a long way in a thousand years. You have seen that. What I'm doing is also to protect them. You know the way the hunters work. They will hurt the boys any way necessary to get the information about us they want."

"I know."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's the boys I'm worried about. They have families."

Atemu sighed and lay back pulling Yami with him and he wrapped his tail around Yami's. Yami relaxed against him and stared at the entrance to the chamber. They had their back to Yugi to give him some privacy. As Yami started to fall asleep, Atemu felt the same way but sat up and carefully pulled out from behind Yami and turned to Yugi. He was asleep against the wall.

Atemu smiled and moved over beside him and lifted him into his arms and moved over to the other side of the bed next to Yami. He moved the blanket on the bed back before laying Yugi down and chaining his wrist to the bedpost. He covered Yugi in the blanket before blowing out the torches on the walls, leaving the fireplace going and climbing back into the bed behind Yami and falling asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou whimpered silently as he was led through the tunnels to Akefia's and Bakura's chamber. Ryou knew Akefia was angry at him and he couldn't really blame him for it. Ryou let out a squeak when his wrist was grabbed when they got back to the chamber and he was dragged over to the bed and chained back to it. Ryou whimpered as it was done a little harshly but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to piss him off.

"Akefia, that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it is. We are both going back to sleep and he needs to be chained up."

"That chaining up wasn't what I was talking about. It was the way you did it. You heard what they said and remember he wasn't pretending to get along with you."

"Yeah well he's lost my trust in him."

Bakura sighed and sat down on the other side of Ryou so he was in the middle of the bed. Akefia sat on the edge of the bed next to Bakura and lay down. Ryou gasped as he watched Bakura's legs change into a tail and he couldn't help but stare.

"I thought you were human." Ryou said in shock.

"I was till Akefia changed me. Does that change anything?" Bakura said with a slight glare.

"No, but why can't Akefia, Atemu and Mariku do the same; change to human form?"

"Because of the extra spell the naga priests put on them. Have you heard the story?"

"Yes sorry that's right I remember now."

"So Bakura what did you get up to back in the city?" Akefia asked.

"Nothing other than the usual, causing chaos and stealing things like I usually do." Bakura said as he lay down and rested his head on Akefia's chest.

"You steal?"

"Yeah it's what I use to do as a human a thousand years ago and also murder people." Bakura said as he turned onto his side to look at Ryou.

"Bakura enough. They have got to earn my trust for us to tell them your story."

"M-M-Murder."

"Yeah well who I murdered had it coming to them." Bakura chuckled.

"O...Ok."

"It's time to sleep seeing how we've missed some sleep."

Ryou looked away as he slipped his shoes off and slid under the blanket on the bed and stayed by the edge of the bed. Ryou closed his eyes and faced the entrance to the chambers as he fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 33 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you like it. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"**In snake form and talking" BOLD**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 34

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik cursed as he was dragged back to Mariku's chambers. Marik was walking behind Malik and Mariku who was obviously angry about their escape. Marik chuckled as he followed after them; he wondered what he would say when he realised that he was also a naga seeing as all his curses were related to Mariku being a naga.

Mariku dragged Malik to the bed and threw him on top of it before chaining his wrists to the bed and backed up as Malik lashed out trying to hurt him. He'd chained him so that Malik couldn't use his arms for anything; they were chained right against the bed head. Mariku glared at Malik for what he tried and looked to Marik who was leaning against the edge of the chamber watching. Mariku moved over and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close and kissed him.

"I missed you."

"Same here. I'm back now though."

"I know."

Marik smirked when he saw Malik look away seeing as no one was paying attention to him now. "I think he's annoyed we aren't paying attention to his insults." Marik whispered.

"Good."

"Malik you know the insults you were throwing weren't going to have any affect seeing we don't really care what you were calling us."

"Not you, you're human, just Mariku."

"Actually when you say those insults to Mariku you insult me as well. I'm a naga as well."

Marik changed his form causing Malik to stare in shock before narrowing his eyes and turning away from them. Marik chuckled as he moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"You know you are very hot."

Marik ran his hand along Malik's side and felt him tense up. Malik looked at him in fear seeing as he was restrained and wouldn't be able to stop anything.

"Oh hush I'm not going to rape you. God we all have enough morals in us to not do that." Marik said.

"Regardless of what you may do." Mariku said sitting on his side of the bed.

Malik gasped as he felt Marik's hand brush down the outside of his leg before resting on his shin. Malik stared at him, fear was still evident since he was chained up and he wasn't sure how to respond exactly.

"Hey Malik what do you look like underneath this." Marik asked and all Malik could do was stare in shock at what he just asked. "I mean are you a stick figure or have you actually got some muscle under there."

"I am not a stick figure, thankyou very much." Malik growled out.

"Oh still got some attitude as well. I defiantly like this one. Can we keep him Mariku?"

"Hey I'm not a possession." Malik said shocked that it was like he was just some object to keep.

Marik chuckled while looking at Mariku who was just sitting there watching. Mariku knew Marik was like this and he wasn't surprised that Marik liked Malik like that. He was a lot like them and he could see why Marik was taken with him. Mariku lay down on the bed as Marik tried to get Malik to let him take off his clothing. Malik was flat out refusing and it caused Marik to become upset with him.

"Marik leave Malik be and go to sleep. You could do with some rest after all the travelling you did recently."

"But I want to play with Malik."

"You can play with him later today once you've had some rest."

"Oh alright."

Marik climbed over Malik's legs and curled up next to Mariku. Malik stared at Marik in confusion seeing as he was like the complete opposite of Mariku and himself. He was like a hyperactive child. Malik sighed and closed his eyes seeing as he might as well get some sleep but jumped when a tail wrapped around his ankle. Malik looked at Marik to see him nuzzling Mariku's chest who had his arms wrapped around him and eyes closed. Malik sighed again and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After a few days Malik was getting quite hungry and knew complaining about it wasn't going to do anything to help. Yugi was better and his cold was nearly gone and they were still going to the warm chamber where the sun would come through. Malik may have had unlimited access to water but he found that when his stomach was empty having a lot of water made him feel a little unwell.

Yugi and Ryou were worried that he would become sick by not being able to eat. They were right now resting in warm chamber and in the shade. Yugi and Ryou were sitting up playing knouts and crosses in the sand and Malik was laying on the ground beside them, his hand over his stomach.

"Malik are you ok?"

"No. It hurts."

Yugi and Ryou sat beside him and heard his stomach growl in hunger. Yugi and Ryou watched as Malik cringed in pain as his stomach continued to growl for a minute before Malik relaxed on the ground again. Yugi sighed and sat Malik's head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. Malik still hadn't forgiven them for how they became friends with Akefia and Atemu but he wasn't going to ignore them, he was going to need them to help him through the punishment Atemu had set.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Marik looked over when he saw Malik cringe in pain and he didn't like it one bit. Marik glared at Atemu in his snake form. They all were and soaking up the sun's warmth. Atemu looked a little started seeing as he had no idea why Marik was glaring at him.

"**What is that for?"** Atemu asked.

"**Do you not see the pain you are causing to Malik?"**

Atemu looked over to see Malik was indeed in pain before he relaxed and a look of relief spread across his face. Atemu just looked back at Marik before talking to Yami. Marik hissed in anger and reared up as he continued to glare at Atemu. Mariku quickly reared up and pushed Marik to the ground and they rolled around as Mariku tried to pin Marik and Marik tried to get out of Mariku's grip and attack Atemu.

Atemu glared as he watched this before looking over at the group and saw they were all watching in surprise. He couldn't blame them for that seeing how all of them had been very quiet for most of the day and were just relaxing.

"**Marik that's enough!"** Atemu hissed loudly causing the boys to look at him. **"He chose for it to happen to only him. He will deal with the consequences."**

Marik hissed as he was pinned by Mariku and hissed at in the face by his lover. Malik stood up and stumbled slightly and walked over to the two. Malik knelt down beside him and he felt a tail wrap around his ankle.

"Marik let it go. I'll be alright. I only have ten days left."

"**You'll be worse by then."**

"True but by then I will be able to eat."

Marik hissed at that thought before nudging Mariku's neck so he would climb off. Mariku narrowed his eyes at him before slowly releasing his grip and slid off Marik's body but still stayed in between Marik and Atemu just in case. Marik wrapped his tail around Malik's waist and dragged him over to a corner and wrapped around him.

Malik had been getting quite use to how Marik acted. He had been very possessive over Malik the last few days and seemed to like holding onto him. Malik had not liked it much at all but found that he couldn't get out of his grip even if he wanted to so he let it be. Malik settle down for the rest of the time Marik would end up holding him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik groaned softly as someone shook him awake. Opening his eyes he found that he was still in the chamber and Marik, Yugi and Ryou were there waiting for him to wake. Malik groaned and sat up, holding his head as a dizzy spell happened.

"You ok Malik?" Yugi asked. "It took us a while to wake you."

"I was having a good dream." Malik lied.

"Ok."

"Come time for us to go in."

Malik nodded and stood up and followed Yugi and Ryou as they headed to the chamber where they ate. Atemu's chamber had only been used for while Yugi was sick but after he was better they migrated to the chamber where their food was stored and where the table was.

Atemu was already in there and each seat had a plate filled with food except for one down the end which only had a glass and jug of water in front of it. Malik walked over with everyone else and sat down. They started eating and Malik just pushed the glass and jug aside and laid his head on the table and looked away from everyone and slowly fell asleep again. He didn't have much energy and whatever he did have, he needed to save it.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik gasped as he woke later that night. He found himself in bed with his wrist chained to the bed head with a length of chain on it so he could move around more freely. Malik sat up and felt the tail wrapped around his waist tighten slightly before relaxing. Malik groaned and held his stomach as he growled loudly and caused pain. Malik looked around before stumbling, after gently removing the tail, over to the table in the corner that had water sitting on it. Malik poured a little bit in the cup and drank it down before setting it on the table and sighed.

He heard movement and saw Mariku was awake and looking at him from his place on the bed. Malik walked back over and lay back down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're starving."

"Yes of course I am. I have another ten days of this."

"I'm going to talk to Atemu about this."

"Don't bother he won't change his mind."

"You aren't going to last much longer."

"I'll just have to."

Malik rolled over and felt a tail wrap back around his waist and another around his ankle. He knew Marik was wrapped around his waist he was surprised Mariku would wrap his tail around his ankle. Malik slowly fell asleep the hunger pains making it harder.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 34 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 35

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After a few more days Malik was slowly getting worse. He was weak and tired all the time. Mariku and Marik were watching him closely along with Ryou and Yugi. They were worried and Malik would always say he was fine to reassure them even if it did little from Marik and Mariku.

It was early morning, eight days after the start of the punishment and Marik and Mariku were just waking up, Malik was still asleep beside them. Marik looked at Malik to see him still sleeping before he sat up. Mariku looked over at Marik to see him watching Malik.

"He'll be fine."

"No he won't. Do you remember when you met Yami, Bakura and me? We had been without food for six days and we were running. We could hardly move when we finally stopped to rest in the shade. If it weren't for you guys we would have died. Mariku he won't last another seven days. I don't care if Atemu said he can't have food. I will feed him if you can't get him to stop the punishment."

"Marik you do that than we get into trouble."

"I don't care."

"Look do not do anything till I talk to Atemu."

"Then you better do it today."

Marik turned back to Malik who was still asleep. Marik reached out and shook Malik to wake him, but he remained asleep. It happened often in the last three days that Malik would remain asleep when anyone would try to wake him. Marik shook him harder and called out ot him to try and wake him.

"You see what's happening. He's weak. You talk to Atemu today."

Mariku could tell now that Marik wasn't joking about feeding Malik if Atemu didn't lift the punishment. He watched as Marik gently slapped Malik's cheek a few times till they heard a groan and Malik's eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?"

"We've been trying to wake you for like the last five minutes. You can't say you were having a nice dream. Every time we wake you lately is a struggle."

Malik pushed himself up on shaky arms and flipped his feet to the floor as Mariku slid from the bed and moved around and unchained his wrist from the bed. Malik pushed himself up from the bed but collapsed his legs not able to hold him up. Mariku caught him before he fell to the floor and sat him back on the bed. Marik pulled Malik back against him and brushed the hair from Malik's face before giving a pointed stare at Mariku.

Mariku sighed and nodded before leaving the room. Marik laid Malik down on the bed and moved from the bed. Marik picked up the water jug and cup before moving over to the bed and sat beside Malik and gave him a glass of water. Malik took it and took a mouth full and made a face.

"You don't have to baby me."

"Malik you are not well."

"I noticed."

Marik frowned. "Mariku's going to see if he can get Atemu to lift your punishment. I hate to think what will happen in the next few days. You can hardly stand." Malik looked away. "Besides if Atemu doesn't allow it I will end up feeding you."

"What? You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care."

"Besides why do you care if I get ill? I've made things hard on everyone in your group."

"Hehehe I don't care. I like that about you. It keeps things interesting. And besides I like you, a lot."

Malik's eyes widened in surprise as he continued to look at Marik before he started to blush very lightly. Marik chuckled lightly as he removed the cup from his hands and placed it along with the jug. He turned back to Malik who was looking a little confused before he leaned down and laid his lips over Malik's. Malik's eyes widened and he put his hands against Marik's chest ready to push away before his eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure. Hearing his moan he snapped back to reality and push Marik away. Marik looked down at him a small sad smile on his face.

"I do like you a lot."

"Please don't do that again."

"Very well I won't unless you ask."

"Why did you?"

Marik looked away for a second before looking back to Malik who laid their waiting for his answer.

"Because I like you, really like you."

"I want a real answer."

"Fine! I love you! Happy!" Marik shouted.

Marik got up off the bed and changed to his snake form and slithered into the entrance of the chamber and hid in the dark, more annoyed than anything. Malik watched in shock of what Marik said and didn't know how to respond to that. Malik looked around for Marik to find him nowhere in the room. Malik sighed and lay down on the bed and thought about what happened.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Mariku entered Atemu's chamber knowing Atemu was already awake seeing as Atemu and Yami were talking. Mariku entered and saw that Yugi was still asleep curled up under the covers and Atemu and Yami were lying together in snake form by the fire talking.

"Atemu?" Mariku called out.

Atemu turned to look at him before changing back and moving over. Yami did the same and stood beside Atemu at the entrance. Yami could tell something was wrong and Yugi just started to wake up, having woken when Mariku called out even though he did so softly, and watched them and listened.

"What is it?"

"Malik's not doing too good. He doesn't have enough strength to stand and it's getting harder to wake him."

"And?"

"Atemu that's enough let Malik eat or you'll end up killing him." Yami said glaring at Atemu.

"He wanted the punishment." Atemu said causing Yugi gasped staring at him wide eyed at how he couldn't care.

"That's enough. Mariku go feed him while I talk some sense into this idiot." Yami said and walked over to Yugi and unchained him from the bed. "And take Yugi with you while you're at it. We'll come see you soon."

Yugi looked at Yami and then Atemu. Atemu looked pissed and Yami nodded his head for Yugi to go. Yugi quickly climbed out of bed and over to Mariku who took hold of his wrist and led him out of the chamber.

"We don't want to stay here and listen to this." Mariku said as he led Yugi through the dark tunnels.

"They'll be ok right?"

"Yeah. They will yell and then make up."

Yugi looked back to see Yami talking firmly to Atemu before turning a corner.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 35 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone

I'm sorry for my absence as of late I've been very busy.

I hope that I will be able to write and update regularly after Christmas.

Enjoy.

And Merry Christmas.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 36

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Mariku went by Akefia's chamber to get Ryou to come with. Ryou was sitting by the fire and Akefia and Bakura were on the bed talking. Both looked up as Mariku made his appearance with Yugi in toe.

"Why have you got Yugi?"

"Because Yami and Atemu are arguing. I went to see if Atemu would lift Malik's punishment but he was refusing to so Yami got involved. I took Yugi with me at Yami's request."

"Ouch Atemu's in trouble." Bakura chuckled.

"Well Malik did agree to have their punishments as well." Akefia said.

"I know that but he can't stand and he doesn't really want to drink either. This morning it took Marik five minutes just to wake him so even if he survives the next eight days, I'm not sure he'll ever make it after that. He won't want to eat because he'll get sick."

Akefia nodded and looked away over to Ryou who was talking quietly with Yugi. Akefia got up from the bed with Bakura and headed over to Ryou and Yugi.

"Come we're going to see Malik."

Yugi stood next to Mariku again and he took hold of his wrist while Akefia did the same with Ryou. They all left the chamber and headed back to where Malik and Marik were.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik laid on the bed, guilty for upsetting Marik the way he did. He tried to get rid of his feeling for Mariku and Marik but it didn't work, he tried to ignore them but it wouldn't work. Malik looked over where he could see a faint outline. Malik pushed himself up so he was sitting in bed and swung his legs over the edge. He saw to glowing eyes turn towards him and he could see the hurt he caused.

"Marik please come back. I want to talk." He saw the eyes turn away from his and then he could only see his faint outline. "I will come over if I have to." He saw the eyes snap back to him. "I will."

"**Stay on the bed. You'll hurt yourself."**

"Then come back over."

"**No."**

Malik shuffled off the bed a bit so his feet were touching the floor. He saw the eyes narrow slightly at him before Malik pushed himself up and took a few steps before his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. Malik groaned slightly and heard something coming towards him.

"**I told you, you should have stayed in bed."**

"If you did as I told you I would have done it." Malik groaned before pushing himself into a sitting position.

Marik changed back and lifted Malik up and sat him back on the bed. Malik quickly grabbed Marik's wrist before he could move away and held on firmly. Malik nodded his head to the bed and Marik sighed and climbed on around Malik. When he was on the bed Malik let go of his arm and looked at him.

"You love me?" Malik said slowly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? Malik you are feisty. Mariku and I love that about you and well we just fell in love with you. Is that such a bad thing?"

Malik looked down at the bed sheets and tightened his grip around them. Marik watched this before talking hold of his hand and kissed it. Malik looked up at him and blushed, causing Marik to chuckle. Marik leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Malik to blush darker before pushing Marik back a little.

"Malik be honest with me, do you have any feelings for me or Mariku?"

Malik looked away for a minute before looking back at Marik. He bit his lip and wasn't sure if he should say anything at all. Marik looked at him and could tell he was scared so he turned Malik's face around. Malik felt tears gathering in his eyes, he was scared.

"Malik?"

Malik looked at him before he buried his face in Marik's chest and hid his face there. Marik gasped before wrapping his arms around him and rubbed his back. Malik slowly nodded his head against his chest and just wrapped his arms around his body. Marik looked down at him when he felt Malik nod his head.

"Malik?"

"I do... I do have feelings for you both."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Marik gently rubbed his back before lifting his head up and gently kissing Malik on the lips but keeping it simple so as not to overwhelm him. Malik's eyes widened when he did and before closing them and enjoyed it. Marik pulled away and rested his forehead against Malik's before wrapping him in his arms and holding him close. Malik whimpered as he shook slightly in his arms.

"Malik there is no reason to be scared."

"I... I just don't know why I feel this way."

"It doesn't always make sense."

Malik nodded against his chest again before Marik lifted his face up and looked at him. He had tears running down his face and he looked scared. Scared of what his own body was wanting from him. Marik smiled gently and kissed away his tears before kissing him again and Malik pressed back. Both pulled away when they heard someone cough.

Malik looked over his shoulder to see Mariku, Yugi, Akefia, Bakura and Ryou standing there. Malik eyes just stayed glued to Mariku's who was looking slightly angry at what was going on. Marik smiled at them and gave Malik's arm a gently squeeze before leaving the bed and moving over to Mariku.

Mariku looked at him and was trying to search Marik's eyes for the reason. Marik gave him a kiss before leaning over to his ear and whispered in it. Mariku's eyes widened slightly before drifting over to Malik who was now talking to Ryou and Yugi. Mariku nodded before going and sitting by the fire with Akefia, Bakura and Marik to talk for a little bit before heading down to get something to eat.

Malik laid on the bed with Ryou and Yugi sitting beside him. Malik had his back to the four naga's so he didn't see two sets of eyes every so often drift over, but he did feel them.

"Malik how are you feeling?"

"Ok. I just feel so weak."

"Mariku said that you couldn't walk."

"It's true I can't. I just collapse."

"You'll be getting food today."

"Yugi it will take a while for me to get my strength up."

"I know."

"There is something I would like to know." Ryou said.

"What?"

"Why were you kissing Marik?" Ryou asked and Yugi's eyes lit up and looked at him.

Malik sighed and bit his lip. He hadn't meant for his friends to find out so soon.

"Because... Because I have feeling for him... And not just Marik, Mariku too." Malik said softly, making them come in close to hear.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Malik and hugged him. Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi and Ryou who was also giving him a hug. Both pulled back and looked at Malik who was laying there looking tired now.

"So does that mean we won't be trying to escape now?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah it does." Malik sighed.

Yugi and Ryou looked over as they saw Bakura, Akefia, Mariku and Marik stand up and look to the entrance. Yugi and Ryou looked around to Yami walk through with a snake following behind. Mariku and Akefia snickered knowing two reasons why he was like this. Atemu hissed angrily at them before curling up slightly by the entrance.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 36 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 37

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami watched as Mariku took Yugi's hand and led him out of the chamber before looking to Atemu who was fuming.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Atemu growled.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill him? If Malik doesn't get food soon he will die."

"How do we know he's not just faking it?"

"Do you really think he would fake it in front of his friends and make them worry?"

"Yes."

"Atemu you stubborn man. Are you really willing to risk and innocent boy's life on the hopes that you are right? Because I tell you right now that if you are then maybe I should leave."

"Excuse me."

"You still don't get it do you. Atemu when you first met me I had gone without food and water for six days and we were unable to move once we found shelter. You, Akefia and Mariku had to nurse us back to health. Atemu had we gone another day or so we would have probably be dead. Malik is at that point Atemu; he will be dead before the punishment is over."

"You don't know that."Atemu said before he received a slap in the face.

"Really and do you think he'll survive even if he did make it would he actually make it through the recovery." Atemu said nothing. "I didn't think so. You are so caught up in your anger about them trying to leave that you have forgotten what will happen if he goes through this whole thing. Atemu this isn't you. You have never punished anyone like this before. You need to stop." Yami moved forward and cupped Atemu's face in his hands. "This has gone on too long. It needs to stop."

Atemu pushed away from him and changed to his snake form and started to move out of the chamber. Yami smirked after him before following after him, knowing he got through to him. They headed through the tunnels until they reached the chamber where Marik and Mariku were.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami looked over as Atemu hissed at his friends when he heard them snicker. Yami smirked before looking over at everyone in the room. Ryou, Yugi and Malik were on the bed while Akefia, Bakura, Marik and Mariku were moving over to him.

"Let's go get something to eat." Yami said.

"I'll carry Malik." Mariku said as he moved over to the bed.

Yugi and Ryou were already off the bed and Malik stared at Mariku in slight fear as he was lifted up into his arms. Malik shivered slightly before wrapping an arm around him for support. Malik looked away as he was started taking down the tunnel to the chamber where they would eat. Mariku looked down at him and he could tell Malik was scared of what he saw Marik and Malik did before.

"I'm not mad."

"What?"

"I'm not mad about you and Marik kissing. I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Why should I be?"

"I'm kissing your lover. Anyone else would be furious and probably punch me up a bit."

"Yeah well I'm not."

"I'm confused."

"I'll talk to you later about it."

They all arrived at the chamber and Malik was sat on a chair and everyone else started helping make breakfast. Yugi walked over to Malik and handed him a glass of juice and a jug full of it as well. Malik smiled at him in thanks before taking small sips of the juice before everyone was slowly making their way back over. Marik sat down beside him and sat another glass down next to him full of water.

"Drink both, you still need water."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Don't drink too fast but you do need to drink the juice for a couple of days and then move you onto more solid foods slowly. But with more calories so you should get more energy and hopefully start to feel better."

Malik nodded and slowly started drinking while everyone started eating. After a little while Malik groaned and pushed both of the cups away and rested his head on the table and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Marik looked over at him and saw he wasn't drinking.

"Malik what's wrong? You need to drink."

"No more."

Marik rubbed his back in comfort. "It's alright, don't drink anymore till you feel better. But you will need to drink a fair bit."

Malik groaned and just kept his head on the table. After eating Marik lifted Malik up into his arms and headed back to his chamber. Marik laid Malik down on the bed and put the cover over him before sitting beside him on the bed. Mariku was behind him alone, everyone else was going to the sun chamber for the day.

Malik yawned softly and looked at Marik who smiled sadly at him seeing him already tired. Malik gave a smile before he laid his head on the pillow that was there. Mariku moved closer and hovered over him. Malik shrunk back a little as he moved closer, he wasn't sure if he was really mad or not, even though Mariku already told him he wasn't. Mariku sat down on the edge of the bed where there was a spot available and looked down at Malik.

"So let's talk about earlier."

Malik bit his lip and looked away till he was made to look back at Mariku when he held his face in his hands. Malik looked scared of him as he stared down at him. Mariku sighed before leaning in closer before pressing his lips to Malik's, causing him to gasp in surprise. Malik stared at him eyes wide open. Marik smiled and sitting on the bed behind Mariku and beside Malik and gently held Malik's hand and rubbed it gently. Mariku pulled away and looked down at Malik to see him staring at him wide eyed. Mariku smirked and pulled away completely and watched him.

"What?"

"Well I'm sure Marik gave you a hint earlier. He wouldn't have just kissed you earlier if he didn't believe I would approve or want to do the same eventually."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 37 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 38

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"So Marik likes me and what? You do too?"

"Yes. You're probably one of the few that would stand up to naga's regardless of what happens to you. I like that. You care not of what happens to you but you're friends. We are physically stronger than you and you weren't afraid to fight with us." Mariku said.

"I like your feistiness." Marik said.

Mariku leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We will back off if you don't want this or if you need time to think."

"I don't. But I would like to go slow."

Marik smiled and climbed around the other side of the bed and lay down before pulling Malik over gently. Malik looked at him as he was wrapped in arms and a tail. Mariku lay down beside Malik and held his hand and shook his head at his mate.

"We will go slowly. I understand if you still don't trust us."

"It was never about whether I trusted you." Mariku gave him a look. "Ok maybe at the start. It wasn't till after the escape that I started to trust you both. I did find you both attractive but I was trying to look after my friends."

"They will be treated fairly. I know Atemu and Yami like your sick friend..."

"Yugi."

"...Yugi and well Akefia would not have wrapped his tail around Ryou the first time he came down the stairs to bath and drinking area if he didn't care for the boy. He just doesn't show emotion well."

"So they will be fine."

"Yes. They will be fine. You will all get use to living underground and living amongst us."

"I don't think it's that."

"Then what?"

"We will miss our families. Yugi's grandfather was reluctant about bringing him to Egypt for the risk of him getting hurt."

"I'll see if I can get Atemu to let Yugi say goodbye but that will have to wait a few days."

"Really?"

"Yes I will talk to him but it's his decision in the end."

"Thankyou."

Mariku nodded and looked over at the entrance hearing someone coming and saw Atemu enter with Yami following in the shadows and his arms crossed. Marik hid his face in Malik's hair and let out giggles that were quietened. Mariku stood up and looked at Atemu with a glare.

"What do you want Atemu?"

"I'm here to talk to Malik."

"Why?"

"Mariku it's ok." Malik said softly.

Mariku looked behind him to see Malik was a little scared but was calm and Marik had his arms around him to comfort him. Mariku turned back to Atemu and gave a curt nod causing Atemu to frown and a small smirk to appear on his face before it disappeared. Mariku glared at him knowing what he was thinking. Atemu walked closer and noticed that Malik flinched back a little as he came forward.

"I have decided to lift your punishment. It went too far."

"Thankyou."

Yami gave a cough causing Atemu to growl slightly. "And I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I think I can understand why you kept us here."

"It was to protect everyone and you and your friends."

"Why?"

"How about when you are feeling a little better we will all gather and I'll tell you."

Mariku nodded and Malik looked back at Marik who tightened his grip on him. It confused him as Marik had his face buried again in his hair. Malik looked at Mariku who was looking a little pained at the thought of telling them something.

"If it's that bad then don't tell us."

"It will help you to understand why we are doing what we are doing to you."

"Regardless of how we feel about it." Mariku said.

Malik slowly nodded unsure what to say or think. Atemu looked to Mariku who bowed his head slightly before turning back to the bed. Atemu moved over to Yami who was by the entrance before both left. Mariku sat down beside Malik on the bed who was blushing slightly as Marik had kissed him on the cheek and was playing with his hair.

Malik looked to Mariku and moved the sheets over for him. Mariku smiled and laid down beside him and pulled the sheets back over and wrapped his tail around Malik's legs as well and over Marik's tail.

"We will go slow for you. If we do something you don't like that just tell us. We won't get upset; we have to remember you aren't use to everything. I had to remember that with Marik and let's say I upset him a couple of times."

"I think I can handle most things you both throw my way. It will be Ryou and Yugi who anyone would have an issue with." Mariku chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm a little disappointed with that though."

Mariku frowned at him while Marik thought for a second before leaning down and stealing kiss from Malik who moaned softly in approval. Mariku smirked and shook his head slightly at them. When Marik pulled away Malik was panting slightly and blushing very lightly.

"So I guess that's what you are after from me." Mariku said as Malik blushed a little darker.

Mariku leaned forward and stole a kiss from Malik who wrapped an arm around Mariku's neck before jumping when lips made their way to his neck. Malik moaned softly as Marik started sucking on his neck leaving a red mark there before making his way over his neck and leaving a couple more. Mariku pulled away and left a couple on the other side of Malik's neck while Marik took his lips in a kiss.

Malik didn't know what to do. He wasn't use to this sort of treatment or attention on this level. Malik was finally released by both of them and he was panting and trying to regulate his heart rate. Malik looked at the two who were smirking and observing the love bites on the side of his neck.

"Maybe later they can move to other places." Mariku said.

Malik's eyes widened at the statement causing Marik to chuckle.

"Like you do with me." Marik said.

"You do the same thing."

"Yeah after you did it to me."

Marik narrowed his eyes and leapt of Marik and changed his form and wrapped around Mariku and pulled him to the ground. Malik gasped and leaned up on his elbows slightly and watched as they both rolled around on the ground in their snake form. Malik was looking on in concern. He knew he for one couldn't stop them and even if he wanted to try he couldn't because he was too weak to stand.

"Please stop. Don't hurt each other." Malik said out.

Mariku pinned Marik to the ground and looked up at Malik and gave a snaky grin.

"**Don't worry we aren't fighting. You'll know when we really are because there will be bitting involved."** Mariku said.

Marik hissed at him before he was released and slithered back over the bed and climbed on his side and changed back. Malik relaxed on the bed, too exhausted to stay up any longer. Marik wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer and made sure to keep the covers around him. His immune system not as strong as it was when he first arrived so Marik was going to try and keep him warm to reduce the risk of him getting sick. It was the last thing he needed.

Mariku went around and turned off all the torches and left the fire place on before climbing back into bed in his naga form and curled up beside Malik.

"Get some sleep. You're already looking tired and only been up about two hours."

"I feel it already."

"Sleep."

Malik nodded and curled up on his side and cuddled up to Marik. He reached behind him and grabbed Mariku's hand and tugged him forward before settling down and falling to sleep. Mariku kissed his cheek gently before kissing Marik and slowly falling to sleep. Marik followed suit and fell asleep quicker than Mariku.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 38 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the next chapter.

I'm having a little bit of a writers block on all three stories at the moment. Do not worry I will continue, it may just take a little time. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up in the next few weeks.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 39

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Malik woke later that day to find he was alone, he knew that the naga's were somewhere but he couldn't go and find them. He was too weak still and even if he tried it wouldn't have worked. Malik laid there for half an hour before he heard movement. Malik rolled over in the bed and looked over to see Marik walking back into the chamber with two jugs in hand. Malik prayed there was something other than water in one of the jugs. Marik saw him awake and smiled, quickly placing the jugs down on the bedside table and sat on the bed, also in his human form.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Tired still. Where did you all go?"

"To get lunch. You seemed happy sleeping so we decided to let you sleep. You'll recover a little quicker that way and with drink and food."

"Can I have something?"

Marik smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting up. Marik found the cup over at the far table before bringing it over and filling it with juice. Malik took the cup from him and took small sips from it before finishing it off. Marik took it before refilling it and did this another two times after Malik finished off the cup.

"I'm full."

"Alright. Just have one of water?"

"Ok."

Malik took the cup from him and drank down the water. When he finished Malik rolled onto his side and curled up under the blanket as Marik slid under.

"Where's Mariku?"

"He's talking with the others I decided to come back earlier."

"How long am I going to be like this?"

"A little while. You will slowly make your way back onto solid foods. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

Malik grumbled in displeasure and glared at the sheets. Marik looked at him sadly before leaning closer, intending on getting rid of the glare on Malik's face. Marik tilted Malik's face up to look at him before stealing a kiss. Malik gasped softly in surprise before melting into the kiss. Marik leaned up slightly, drawing Malik with him before laying over Malik, who hardly noticed anything, his legs on either side of Malik's. Marik continued to kiss Malik for ten minutes, both pulling away when air was needed before going back again.

Both pulled away when they heard a noise from where the entrance was. They looked over to find Mariku standing there watching them. Malik blushed and looked away while Marik glared in annoyance, clearly enjoying himself before.

"Don't stop on my account."

"Was there something you wanted Mariku? Or did you just feel the need to interrupt."

"Oh no no. But I figured that if I stayed silent and watched, then when you did notice I would get in trouble for it. But please continue." Malik squeaked at that comment and stared at him wide eyed. "It is very hot watching you both."

Malik blushed and turned away again as Marik picked up a pillow and threw it at Mariku who caught it with a smirk. Marik glared and climbed off Malik and lay beside him and kept him from Mariku's sight.

"Be very quiet and we'll pretend to be ignoring. Just watch." Marik whispered in Malik's ear.

Mariku watched from the entrance to the cavern waiting for something to happen and was greatly disappointed. He stood there for a couple of minutes before walking over and found Malik had his eyes closed when he got closer. Mariku sat on the side of the bed behind Marik and watched. Neither of them moved and he was convinced that Malik was asleep from exhaustion. Mariku sighed and lay down behind Marik and wrapped his arms and tail around him and settled down to sleep again.

He felt the body in his arms move with laughter before sitting up and saw Malik was awake and silently laughing and then squeaked when they were caught. Mariku glared softly down at them and rolled Marik onto his back to see him smirking up at him. Mariku pinned his body to the bed and leaned down close to his ear.

"I will teach you both for tricking me."

Mariku brought chains up and wrapped them around Marik's wrists before climbing off him and turned to Malik and pounced on him and smirked down at him. Malik stared at him wide eyed before shrieking in laughter as hands moved to his sides and started to tickle him. Malik tried to get away but his body was still too weak and Mariku had him pinned so there was no way out.

After a minute Mariku stopped and leaned down as Malik was panting, trying to regain his breath. Mariku smiled and kissed his cheek gently and moved off him to sit between the two. Marik was just silently glaring at Mariku while trying to get the handcuffs off. Mariku smirked and climbed back on top of him.

"Let's see. What could I torture you with? Tickling doesn't work too well. I could arouse you and then leave you alone but that may scare Malik."

"You would really do that?" Malik asked.

"Yeah it's not the first time I've done it to him, or him to me. I highly doubt it will be the last time either.

"Prove it." Malik challenged.

Marik's eyes widened and Mariku's mouth dropped open in shock. They couldn't believe what he just said.

"Hey I thought you'd at least be on my side." Marik said.

"Oh I am but I'm also on Mariku's side. So I'm on both."

Mariku laughed and sat back on Marik's legs and continued to laugh while Marik glared at Malik and Mariku. Marik bucked his hips to the side of the bed and knocked Mariku to the ground where they heard curses coming from. Malik stared wide eyed at the edge of the bed. He could hear lots of ancient language and he was sure that half were curses. Marik smirked and looked at the floor beside the bed where Mariku was getting up from.

"Serves you right."

"Um... maybe this has gone too far." Malik said quietly but loud enough that they would hear. "Maybe we should stop before someone does get hurt and upset." Mariku snorted. "Can you let Marik go?"

Mariku moved over and undid the cuffs and Marik sat up and moved to Malik's other side and curled around him. Malik looked at him and smiled and his neck was kissed and nuzzled before Marik stilled. Malik looked to Mariku who was going over to the table across from the bed and grabbing a cup and filling it with water, his hands clenching tightly at the cup.

Malik turned onto his side, his back facing Marik as Mariku came back over and lay beside him. Malik smiled and wrapped his hand around Mariku's and kissed his softly. Mariku seemed to relax and move closer to Malik and wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him closer before kissing him on the lips gently. Malik pressed back against him and holding his upper arm, which was wrapped over the top of his waist. When they pulled away Malik yawned again before growling in annoyance.

"We better let you sleep again." Mariku said.

"You're kidding right? That seems to be all I'm doing."

"Malik you have to get better and sleeping will help you regain energy again."

"Fine."

"But first two cups of juice and water before going to sleep."

Malik groaned but nodded. Mariku sat up and grabbed the cup and the jug with the juice in it from the bed side table and filled it up. Malik drank the two cups of juice and two cups of water before settling down on the bed to get ready to sleep. Mariku laid back down and pulled the covers back over Malik and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sleep."

Malik nodded and slowly closed his eyes and drifted off. Marik looked to Mariku who was just staring at Malik. He knew he hurt Mariku's feelings when he bucked him off but he didn't appreciate his teasing.

"Get some sleep Marik." Mariku said not looking up.

"If I sleep now I won't sleep tonight." Mariku shrugged in response. "Come here."

Marik slid out from behind Malik and led Mariku over to the fire. Mariku sat against the wall next to it and Marik sat over his tail, his legs still out. Mariku looked at him before looking away and over to the bed where Malik slept peacefully.

"Hey, I'm sorry about knocking you to the floor."

Mariku looked back at him and smiled lightly. "I know you are."

"Still..."

"Marik its fine."

"But you were upset."

"More upset about having to stop teasing you. Getting you and Malik to blush."

"Pervert."

"But you like it." Mariku smirked at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes." Marik changed.

"No."

"Ha you agreed with me." Marik chuckled quietly.

Mariku stopped and growled at him before pulling forward into a kiss which he dominated very quickly. Marik moaned softly and kissed back wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck before pulling back and taking a breath.

"Well that quietened you quickly."

"That's why you do it."

"True."

Marik smiled and went back to kiss Mariku, leaving Malik to sleep peacefully on the bed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 39 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Been so busy with tafe and work that I haven't had time to write and I also had some writers block on the stories. That's gone so hopefully between tafe and work I can keep the flow going with the stories.

So all chapters are getting updated today and then every fourth day a chapter will be update.

I will be telling everyone of the colour of Yami, Bakura and Marik's tails when I do the flashbacks and that will hopefully be in the next few chapters.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 40

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou followed Bakura and Akefia back to their chambers after spending the rest of the afternoon in the sunny chamber. Yugi and Ryou sat under an outcrop of rocks in the shade where it was cool but not too cool. Ryou sighed as he sat down beside the fire and stared at the flames.

Bakura and Akefia were sitting on the bed talking to each other in ancient Egyptian, so Ryou had no idea what they were talking about, but figured to could have been what Bakura got up to when he was going out collecting food for everyone.

Ryou sighed and looked away from the fire to look around the chamber. He saw lots of weapons on the wall and now that he knew he wasn't in danger of getting hurt he wasn't as scared about them being there. Ryou stood up and walked around the chamber slowly inspecting each weapon. He knew he caught Akefia's attention because both of them had stopped talking for a minute obviously watching him.

Ryou walked around inspecting all the weapons, most of them looking like they were hundreds of years old but were in great condition considering how old they were. Ryou kept his hands away from them not wanting to touch anything in case he got in trouble or broke something considering how old they were.

Bakura watched Ryou with some interest as he inspected the weapons around the room. He knew from what Akefia told him that Ryou was going to have trained to be a doctor when he got back home. He was more interested in if he would actually want to learn to use any of the weapons on the wall. More than half were Akefia's but some were actually his he picked up from over the years. The reason he thought that would be the fact that sometimes hunters would find them and obviously die but sometimes not before someone is injured. The last one was about a hundred years ago.

Akefia excused himself going to go check on the statues before they all headed down to dinner. Bakura watched him go before looking to Ryou who was also watching as he left and looked a little alarmed at the sudden disappearance. Bakura climbed off the beds in his naga form and moved over to beside Ryou who jumped not realising he was next to him.

"Did I scare you?"

"Y-Yes you did."

"Sorry. You interested in these?"

"A little I'm not one for violence but there isn't much to do here so I thought I'd take up a little time by having a look."

Bakura chuckled and picked up a sword and passed the handle end to Ryou who looked panicked.

"What are you doing?"

"Have a hold."

"No I'm good. I don't want to break it."

"Ryou they aren't going to be something that breaks easily."

"They are hundreds of years old though so you never know."

"Ryou we use these to practice with and they are kept in good condition so they are going to be stronger than something that has been say buried for who knows how long."

"I'm not one for violence."

"Well you never know these days you may need to pick something up to defend yourself with so you best know how heavy they are and how to use it."

Ryou bit his lip and slowly took the handle in both hands and jumped with Bakura let go and the weight of the sword ended up with the tip in the ground. Ryou blushed and using more strength lifted it up off the ground.

"They are heavy."

"Yes they are."

"That would explain why anyone using them have lots of muscle." Ryou said blushing, his own mind going straight to Bakura and Akefia's muscled bodies.

"Yes but also because they mostly worked out to be that way."

Bakura chuckled as he took hold of the blade and slowly pulled it from Ryou's hands and placed it back on the shelf. Ryou shivered and wrapped his arms around himself and walked back over to the fire and sat down. Ryou had his back to Bakura so he didn't see him follow and sit down behind him. Bakura pushed up beside Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back. Ryou let out a squeak as he was pulled back by two arms that had suddenly appeared. Bakura's tail came and wrapped around Ryou's legs and held them together.

"You do realise you are very cute."

"Um... can you let me go?"

"You are very different to us."

"Yes I know I'm human where you are both naga's. I'd say that would be classed as different."

"No I meant in personality."

"Ok."

"Yes very different. I like it."

"Great, could you just let me go now?"

"Why? You obviously find us attractive. I heard what Atemu told Mariku who told Akefia. No point denying it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep blushing whenever you are left alone with either Akefia or me."

"What does that exactly prove? You are both half naked and well muscled. Just means my hormones are going a little crazy that's it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you little bunny."

"Bunny?"

"Yes you are small and fluffy like a bunny. So Bunny."

"No. I don't want to be your Bunny, snakes eat bunnies."

"But I don't want to eat Bunny, only care for Bunny every way possible."

Ryou shivered at the last few words Bakura said to him. They were whispered into his ear before teeth scraped across them. Ryou whimpered as he knew what Bakura was saying before was true. He did fantasise about the two of them whenever they were in the sunny chamber, but he wanted to keep that all to himself.

"You like that?" Bakura said as he moved to Ryou's neck and started to bite and suck.

Ryou moaned softly but at the sound of his own voice Ryou snapped out of it and started to struggle. He didn't want Akefia to come kill him because Ryou slept with his lover. Ryou whimpered in fear and Bakura pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"Don't worry we won't be alone in this." Bakura said as he started to suck on his neck again.

Ryou tried to fight down moans that threatened to escape and tried to find a way out even though his body liked it. Ryou jumped when suddenly when another set of arms grabbed hold of him and lifted him from Bakura's grasp. Ryou stared wide eyed at Akefia who was holding him.

"I...I...I..."

"Why aren't you enjoying it?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you enjoying what Bakura is trying to give you?"

"I'm confused, why aren't you angry?"

"Why should I be when that's what we were just talking about?"

"What? Taking me?"

"Yes."

Ryou looked away from Akefia as he was suddenly deposited on the bed and then held down with Akefia's body over his.

"And no."

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 40 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**Warning: Lime in this chapter. Don't like don't read. It starts at the start of this chapter so go straight down to the bold safety writing.**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 41

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Ryou shivered as Bakura trailed his hand up the side of his leg and rested just below his boxers. Ryou felt Akefia sucking on the other side of his neck where Bakura had not gotten too. Ryou moaned softly and was already getting aroused as they were doing things to him.

Ryou soon found he was naked on the bed with the two on either side of him and kissing, sucking and nipping at any part possible. Ryou knew he shouldn't be doing anything to encourage them but unfortunately that part of his brain wasn't working at this point in time.

Bakura and Akefia were enjoying all the different sounds Ryou was making and the fact that he was in pleasure gave them pleasure as well. Ryou gasped as his legs were moved apart and a mouth descended on his erection causing him to cry out and thrust upwards if that was possible. Ryou was moaning loudly as Akefia sucked on him while Bakura lathered up his fingers.

When he was ready Akefia pulled back and both looked at Ryou who was obviously extremely disappointed. They knew they were taking advantage of him but with the way Ryou was denying his attraction to them.

"Why did you stop?" Ryou asked as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

"Ryou think carefully now. Do you want to have sex with us or is it the lust?"

Ryou blushed and squirmed as he tried to get comfortable but his erection was making that hard. Ryou hasped when Bakura turned his face back around to look at them and Ryou blushed again.

"I'm thinking it's not the lust Akefia."

"I agree." Ryou blushed again. "Do you want this?"

"It's very soon."

"We can stop and not go any further."

"I do and I don't."Ryou said as he squirmed on the bed.

Bakura smirked and leaned down and gently swallowed around Ryou's erection. Ryou gasped and pushed his head back into the bed. Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura sucked on him and Akefia moved up and swallowed his moans in a kiss. Ryou couldn't think and his body just responded to what they were doing. Ryou kissed back and wrapped his arms around Akefia. While kissing Akefia's hands moved down and pinched Ryou's nipples making him squeal into the kiss before pulling away and letting out a cry as he released.

**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ It's safe to read from here. ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**

Bakura sat up after and licked his lips as a smirk sat on them. Akefia chuckled and pulled Bakura forward into a kiss just to have a taste. Ryou lay there watching them both as he tried to calm his racing heart. He didn't have the energy to move at the moment and he preferred not to so that he wasn't the focus of their attention.

When they pulled back they turned to Ryou who blushed and looked away from them. Bakura moved to Ryou's other side and sat on the bed and Akefia lay back down. Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and forced him to look at him. Ryou then closed his eyes so that he wasn't looking at him because he knew if he did that Bakura would know everything. He felt Bakura kiss him and Ryou didn't know what else to do but respond. Ryou gasped when they pulled away and ended up looking into Bakura's eyes.

"You're scared." Ryou looked away. "Scared of what though?"

"Ryou we can't help unless you tell us." Akefia said.

Ryou whimpered and curled up on the bed and realised he was still naked and now that he was cooling it was starting to get cold. Ryou shivered and felt Akefia press up against him and wrapped his arms around him along with the blanket. Ryou shut his eyes tightly in fear, regardless of what they said earlier. Bakura saw the fear and grasped Ryou's chin which caused Ryou to open his eyes again and look at him.

"Ryou we aren't going to do that. Why can't you believe that?"

"I don't know either of you well at all and now I'm naked." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura sighed and handed Ryou his boxers and Akefia let him go and Ryou moved away quickly and pulled his boxers on and when he turned to Bakura for the rest, he was disappointed to find it wasn't anything else. Ryou felt himself pulled back on to the bed and made to lay down before he was engulfed in arms.

"Rest you are exhausted. We'll talk more once you're awake again." Ryou could only just stare at Bakura. "We aren't going to do anything I promise."

Ryou gave in and extremely slowly tried to relax before he fell to sleep. When he finally fell asleep Bakura moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ryou as well and they both wrapped their tails around his legs and each other. There was no way he would get away without waking them.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

When Ryou woke again he at first thought he was alone since he couldn't see Bakura there anywhere but that was short lived when he felt arms pull gently at his stomach and he knew either Bakura or Akefia was still with him. Ryou sighed and looked down to see tanned arms wrapped around his stomach so he knew Akefia was with him and he was sort of wishing that Bakura would come back.

Ryou sighed and went to stretch out and felt a tail wrapped around his legs preventing movement. Ryou groaned in annoyance and wiggled his legs a little to get the tail to loosen a bit so he could move them slightly and get comfortable.

"You know even if I was asleep that would wake me."

Ryou yelped and would have jumped a foot in the air if wasn't held down. Ryou turned his head to see Akefia give a small smile but that quickly disappeared. Ryou remembered that Akefia didn't smile much and was told that he really only smiled for Bakura. Ryou sighed and felt himself released and suddenly cold. Ryou shivered and turned over and moved closer to Akefia.

"It's cold."

Akefia wrapped his arms back around Ryou and settled into the bed again. He felt Ryou give a sigh before he relaxed completely. He knew Ryou probably didn't trust them and it was going to take a little bit of work to get him to trust them.

Akefia felt Ryou's breathing even out and looked down to see his eyes were closed and was asleep. Akefia reached up and brushed some of Ryou's hair from his face before he pulled him a little closer and watched the entrance for Bakura to return.

After about half an hour Akefia saw movement before Bakura came back through the entrance and moved over. Bakura smirked seeing the position both of them were in and they were glad Ryou was asleep otherwise he would probably start to panic.

"It's time to gather for dinner."

Akefia nodded and turned to Ryou and gave him a gently shake. Ryou's eyes slowly opened and it took him a few seconds to realise he was staring at Akefia's chest before he pushed himself away with a blush plastered on his face. Akefia sat up and stretched before climbing out of the bed and picked up Ryou's clothing and handed them to him. Ryou quickly gathered the clothing and put it on.

"It's time for dinner."

"Ok." Ryou said and followed them out of the chamber.

As they moved through Ryou couldn't help but recall the events of the day and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or flattered. He didn't know if to talk to Yugi, he knew he couldn't talk to Malik cause of his mistrust for the naga's. Ryou sighed as his thoughts came to a stop when they reached the dinning chamber.

Ryou jumped as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him over to the chairs. Ryou blushed realising that everyone but Malik was present. Ryou kept his head down the entire way through dinner and was glad that it wasn't brought up. But he figured some well pointed glares from Bakura and Akefia kept it all at bay.

Dinner went quickly and Marik left early heading back to give Malik something to drink if he was awake seeing as he really couldn't do anything without help. After that it wasn't long before everyone broke up from dinner and heading back to their chambers to sleep. Ryou followed after the two again and was again lost in his thoughts.

He was scared that if they wanted to do something he wouldn't be able to stop them and he doubted whether anyone would be able to hear him from their chambers. Ryou shivered, he'd seen the looked he was given earlier and he wasn't sure if it was lust and they wanted him for just sex or if they actually wanted a relationship with him. He really wasn't sure and he didn't really know if he wanted to find out.

When they got back Ryou was pulled back towards the bed and made to laid in the middle before everything but the fire place was put out and they both joined him in bed. Ryou decided that if he just play that he was tired they would leave him alone. So Ryou curled up on his side, facing Akefia and closed his eyes, he was internally terrified because now with his eyes closed he wouldn't be able to see if they were going to do anything.

Ryou felt the bed move and two bodies press against him before he felt were hands wrapping around his waist along with tails loosely wrapping around his legs before everything stilled. Ryou released a breath he was holding and slowly calmed his racing heart.

"You know if you don't want us touching you, you could just say." Akefia said.

"We don't need you giving yourself a heart attack."

Ryou opened his eyes to see Akefia staring right at him. Ryou licked his lips realising they were dry. Akefia sighed and saw Bakura watching over Ryou's shoulder.

"Do you want us to let go?" Ryou just shrugged his shoulders, not really sure if he wanted them to. "You don't know? Ryou are you sure there isn't something else that's worrying you."

"You want to take me."

"Ryou we want a relationship with you." Bakura said.

"No you don't you just want a quick bit of fun."

"Ryou would like to make love to you but most of all we want you to love us."

"I don't know you."

"But we all have plenty of time. We don't need to worry about all that. Now you don't need to worry about your virginity," Ryou blushed at that. "we aren't going to take that by force. Do you want us to let you go?" Akefia asked again.

Ryou slowly shook his head and bit his lips as he settle and they could hear that his heart and breathing were relaxing meaning he was as well. Bakura and Akefia stayed awake for a while longer before following Ryou to sleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 41 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

I know it's been a while but I've had some serious writers block and I hope that I'm slowly over coming in. Please be patient with me. I never abandon my stories. I'm also at TAFE so I have to do my study as well so I'm trying to balance the two. Anyway.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 42

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed softly as he followed Atemu and Yami back to the chamber. He was very bored in here and there was nothing to do. He may not feel a hundred percent yet but he was feeling heaps better than before. He just wished there was something else to do then sitting around or sleeping. He was still tired and it was night time but he just wanted something else to do other than sleep during the day.

Yugi wanted to ask if there was something else they could do during the day but he was scared to ask Atemu himself and he knew that if he asked Yami he might be going over Atemu's head and then get them both into trouble. Yugi just didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. So he decided to keep silent as he headed over to the bed seeing as Yami and Atemu were turning off some of the torches on the wall. Yugi laid down on the edge of the bed and saw Atemu coming over and laid his hand up by the bed head so that there wasn't any fight.

Yami watched as Atemu chained Yugi's wrist back to the headboard and he knew it wasn't necessary to do that anymore. He knew that with Malik being together with Marik and Mariku there was no chance that they would try to leave again. Yami just shook his head, planning on talking to Atemu the next morning.

Atemu climbed into bed next to Yami before the two curled up together and fell asleep, while Yugi took a while to fall asleep. He just wasn't tired at all. After a few hours Yugi finally fell asleep curled up on his side of the bed.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi woke slowly the next morning and looked over his shoulder to see Yami and Atemu still asleep, curled up together, Atemu's arms wrapped around Yami. Yugi sighed and stretched his legs a little and felt something thin wrapped around his legs and it was moving. Yugi went stiff and grabbed the covers and flung them off himself to find a snake wrapped around his legs. Yugi whimpered as it reared up and hissed at him. Yugi reached beside him and shook whoever he touched to wake up.

Atemu groaned in annoyance as someone shook his arm to wake him. He opened his eyes and all he saw was Yami's head and Yugi's hair and that it was shaking. Atemu sat up and looked at Yugi's face to see him staring at something terrified. Atemu followed Yugi's gaze and found what was scaring him. A snake had wrapped around his legs and was reared up and was ready to strike.

Atemu reached out and grabbed the snake just behind its head and pulled it away. It hissed at him and wrapped its tail around Atemu's arm and squeezed. Atemu hissed back and climbed out of bed and moved out of the cavern.

Yami sat up after waking when Atemu had reached over and grabbed the snake. Yami turned to Yugi who was still shaking. Yami reached over and undid the chain on his wrist.

"Yugi? Are you alright? Did it bite you?"

"No it didn't. How did it get in?"

"There are many small entrances to our home. They can come through any of those. They don't bother us, so I'm not sure why it was trying to attack you."

"It was on me when I woke."

"Maybe because we are part snake we aren't affected as much. But you are human so it might have reacted like it did because of that."

"I didn't do anything though why would it?"

"You most likely scared it." Atemu said as he re-entered the chamber.

"I don't understand."

"It was most likely scared because you woke. Most things are more frightened of you than you are of them."

"What was it?"

"It was a Horned Viper."

Yugi whimpered and curled up against the head board. Yami watched him before moving over and wrapping his arm around him to comfort him.

"We don't get many come in so you don't have to worry too much about it. And most of the time they are just passing through."

"How often is that?"

"Every few weeks." Atemu said as he settled on the bed.

Yugi shivered and felt the arm across his shoulder tighten a little and leaned into him to receive just that little bit of comfort. Atemu watched this and saw Yami giving him a look causing him to internally sigh.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Yugi nodded and followed them both out of the chamber.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

After breakfast Yugi was sitting at the table still and saw Ryou was quiet and obviously not wanting to talk to Yugi saw Yami walking back over and risked asking a question.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a library or games or something?"

"Yes there is a library and we do have games. Why?"

"Not to seem ungrateful for the movement but I'm just bored and I'm sure Ryou agrees."

"Alright. Let me talk to Atemu and I'll see if we can take you there."

Yugi smiled in thanks and watched as Yami collected the last of the dishes and headed back over to Atemu. Yami stood beside Atemu and helped him with the dishes.

"I'm guess you heard that?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You are starting to become an ass. Will you let them go to the library?"

"They won't be able to read any of it."

"How do you know that? They were coming to do a dig so they might have some understanding. Besides it will give them something to do other than sleep and there is only so much sleep a person can have."

Atemu sighed. "Fine."

"Thankyou and have you given any thought of what Mariku brought to your attention."

"Not really, no."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Atemu if we don't let them say goodbye they won't ever forgive us and besides with all the search parties and things it might attract hunters to the area. It might be better to have Yugi's grandfather know he's alive and can say goodbye."

"You realise that's exactly the reason we were keeping them here. Is because they found the temple entrance? What good will it does us other than to kidnap an old man because he's seen us."

"Well you could always let them say goodbye and then erase his memory but make it so it doesn't hurt to think about them or even make it so that he can't mention it to anyone but knows they are alive and safe. The reason we didn't do that was because it takes a lot of energy and we can't use it to control three people."

"I will think about it today."

"Atem-"

"Don't Yami. I will think about it."

"Fine."

Yami turned and walked back over to Yugi leaving Atemu staring at the dishes. He knew he needed to do something before all the search parties drew in the attention of the hunters. He didn't need another attack to happen on anyone else.

Yami sat down next to Yugi and smiled. "We can go to the library soon. Just a warning you may not be able to read anything, but there are some games there I can teach you."

Yugi smiled and nodded quickly, anything to get rid of the boredom.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 42 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review. Remember I've had writers block.


	43. Chapter 43

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 43

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami showed Yugi and Ryou to the library even though Atemu, Bakura and Akefia were with them they were silent and at the back. Atemu was thinking about what they were going to do about Yugi's grandfather and the search party. They couldn't very well kidnap them as well cause that would bring unwanted attention around and they couldn't scare them that would cause the same issue with unwanted attention. He knew he either had to leave them be till they decided to call off the search or get Yugi's grandfather to call them off. He knew he would probably have to get the two to say goodbye before erasing his grandfather's memory but it was something he was probably have to do.

Atemu sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs in the library by a fire that Bakura lit when they entered. Yugi and Ryou were staring at all the books around them and most of the books in the library were in piles on the floor. Obviously after having been read were tossed into a pile. Yugi walked over to a pile and looked through a few of the books and found that some were ancient Egyptian but some were a different writing as well.

Yugi knew he couldn't read any of it but it still fascinated him so he didn't mind. Yugi sat beside the pile of books and started to look through them looking at the interesting symbols that made up the words.

Atemu looked over from in a chair to see Yugi sitting beside a pile of books while Atemu was talking to Ryou who was asking questions seeing as Akefia and Bakura were gone. Atemu watched as Yugi was looking through a book obviously trying to figure out what language it was.

"Yugi." Atemu called out causing Yugi to jump and look over at him. "Come here for a minute." Yugi stood up resting the book gently on the pile. "Bring the book with you."

Yugi slowly picked up the book and walked over and held it out to him. Atemu took the book from him as his tail wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Yugi sat stiff against him while he wrapped both arms around him and set the book on Yugi's lap.

"I saw you trying to read it."

"Y-Yeah couldn't th-though."

"Yugi will you relax I'm not going to hurt you."

Yugi took a shaky breath before letting it out and tried his best to relax. Atemu nodded and ran his hand over the cover and sighed.

"This is naga writing."

"Naga?"

"Yes. It's one of their spell books."

"I knew it was different. Some of the pages had larger writing up the top."

"Yeah the names of the spells."

"Cool."

"Unfortunately this is one of the worst spell books here."

"Why?"

"It's all about destruction and death."

"Oh."

"What about the other books some were ancient Egyptian and others were different again."

"Those were either ancient Greek or ancient Spanish."

"Ok."

"We'll teach you to read them if you like. It will give you something to do in the meantime."

"Yes please." Yugi smiled.

Atemu nodded. "There is also something else I want to talk to you about."

"Ok?"

"About your grandfather." Yugi's breathing stopped for a moment. "I am willing to let you say goodbye but I will have to either erase his memory of the goodbye to safe guard all of us and make it so he doesn't feel the pain of losing you three. Or put a mind block on him so that he can't physical say anything to anyone. It will make it impossible for him to talk or write down what has happened here."

"Why can't you just do either of them to us?"

"It takes a lot of energy and if trying either on multiple people is dangerous for the one doing it and the one they are doing it to. And then it doesn't mean it will take so it's a risk for us to do so."

"But we won't tell anyone."

"Yugi it's a risk for us to let you out. Hunters if they make a connection to this place and they will look up any reports that will go through this area and they will see you were missing for a few days and they will hurt all three of you to get answers."

"But if we can't say anything then there is no need for them to hurt us further."

"They will kill you so you don't say anything about who they were and what they did to you. So you see keeping you is not just about us it's also about you."

Yugi looked down at his lap and nodded upset he would never be able to see his grandfather after the next day or so. Yugi ran his hands over the book gently before looking up at Yami who was walking over. He was giving Atemu a warning look causing Yugi to be worried he did something wrong.

"Is everything alright over here?" Yami asked.

"Yes Yami everything is fine. I was just talking with Yugi."

"Alright than." Yami said giving Atemu a stern look before walking away.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted to make sure I was being nice to you. Obviously I haven't been for the last few days." Atemu said.

"Oh."

"What no comment on that."

"There is really no need. I don't want to rub it in." Atemu nodded in understanding. "Why are the books all over the floor?"

"Couldn't be bothered putting them back up."

"There certainly are a lot of them."

"There are."

"Do you think we could tidy the room up? Put the books in alphabetical order or by language and type?"

"Why?"

"So they are easy to find and locate."

"Alright but they might be better to split into languages."

"Ok." Yugi smiled and tried to get off his lap.

"Once you are better. I don't want you getting worse."

"Ok." Yugi said with a pout. "Can you at least start teaching me the languages and which languages are which so I can at least identify them?"

"Alright. Let's go have a look."

Atemu wrapped his tail around Yugi and lifted him off his lap and set him on the ground before heading over to the pile Yugi had been looking at. Atemu showed Yugi which languages were which and took a naga book that he was happy to teach Yugi with and they sat back down by the fire.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 43 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone.

I know I haven't updated this one since August. I'm sorry but between work and tafe and trying to figure out what to put my ideas together for this story. Had a bit of writers block on this on how I want to continue.

Anyway enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Bold and Italics for flashbacks**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 44

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

They spent another two days before Atemu decided that Malik was well enough to travel. They were leaving that night to go under the cover of darkness. While Malik was well enough to travel didn't mean he could walk but he was able to stay awake long enough for the journey and also not get sick. But right now they were in Mariku's chamber waiting on Akefia, Bakura and Ryou to arrive. Atemu was going to tell them why they weren't allowed to leave and also let the three know about how Yami, Bakura and Marik came to them. He wasn't overly thrilled about it but he knew it would help them understand.

Yugi was sitting beside Malik who was looking a little better but Atemu knew it was going to take a little while for him to get his strength back. Hearing someone coming Atemu looked over to see Akefia, Bakura and Ryou walking into the room and Ryou quickly walked over and hugged Malik, relieved to see Malik looking better than before.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Akefia grunted in displeasure.

Atemu glared at him in warning he knew him and Mariku didn't like the idea but knew it was important for them to understand why they did what they did.

"Alright so we best start at the start. You already know about Akefia's, Mariku's and my past so we'll go to Yami's, Marik's and Bakura's pasts and then onto why you aren't allowed to leave."

Marik and Mariku went back over to the bed making Yugi and Ryou scatter from the bed. They still weren't as sure as Malik was about the two. Ryou went to sit beside Yugi who was sitting next to Yami, when a tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to sit on Bakura's and Akefia's lap. Ryou blushed as the tail released him and arms wrapped around his waist holding him there. Yugi sat beside Yami who smiled at him a little before turning to Atemu who nodded his head.

"I guess I'll start. It all starts about a thousand years ago and about 6months before we meet these three. As Malik knows I'm from Greece, now I didn't have as great an upbringing as Yami but anyway...

_**Marik was running from the soldiers. He was caught stealing from a tomb and it wasn't the first time he'd robbed some old king's tomb. He had a reasonable normal childhood growing up. He was part of a rich family for his time so he was educated. The only problem came when he was 14. His family were driven from their home late in the middle of the night. His father had been caught supposably with another person's wife, a person richer than him. So they were driven from their home. **_

_**Marik was carrying his younger sister as his father was pulling their mother along, his mother crying for their loss. They ran through the night putting distance from their home and their old town. **_

_**They arrived at a small fishing village the next morning and with the little money their father had been able to grab during their escape they paid for some food before leaving the small village and continued onwards. **_

_**They went through three villages by the coast before staying at another little fishing village that had been five days walk from the last. His whole family was exhausted and tired from little sleep and food. **_

_**Marik's father made a deal with the local fisherman and they were able to stay in the barn out the back and in exchange he would help with fishing and his mother would help with the chores around the house. This left Marik and his sister with nothing to do. **_

"_**When your mother and I go to work I want you to continue your sister's lessons. We might not be able to continue yours but your sister's can."**_

"_**How are you both going to be able to do your jobs when you haven't fished before and mother hasn't cleaned before?"**_

"_**We will manage. Don't worry."**_

_**Marik just frowned as his parents went to sleep on the pile of hay. His sister was already asleep next to his mother. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**It had been a year since they were driven from their home and ended up at the small fishing village. Marik had gone between teaching his sister her lessons and hunting wild animals that were around. Anything from birds, rabbits to large animals like wild boar and deer. **_

_**Marik was coming back from a hunt when he found the small fishing village in flames. People were running around screaming, others crying, some being loaded into caged carts. Marik looked among the loaded carts trying to find his parents and sister, but didn't seem them there.**_

_**Marik gasped as a hand covered his mouth and the other wrapped around him. Marik was about to struggle when he heard the person talk to him. **_

"_**Marik relax it's just me." He recognised as his father. **_

_**Marik relaxed instantly and he was released. Marik turned to his father to find just him. **_

"_**Where's mom and sis?"**_

"_**I don't know. I saw you in the trees and came over. Marik I want you to stay down and not leave here till I come back or soldiers have gone. I will try to come back here with your mother and sister otherwise we will hide and wait till they leave."**_

"_**I can help."**_

"_**Marik I want you stay here where you are safe. Please promise me."**_

"_**Alright." Marik said. **_

"_**Good. Stay down and stay quiet."**_

_**Marik watched his father run off and Marik turned his gaze through a small gap in the trees and watched. It took another two hours for the soldiers to leave and Marik waited another hour before he climbed out of where he was hiding and hurried down to the village. **_

_**Marik searched through the village, he knew something was wrong. His father hadn't come find him so he decided he'd go search for them. Marik ran to where their home was having been able to build one after six months of living there. Marik gasped as he turned the corner and came face to face with the ashes of what used to be his family's home. Marik felt his eyes get a little hot and watery as he stared at the remains of the house. **_

"_**M...Mar...ik." A voice called out from somewhere.**_

_**Marik looked around and quickly headed towards where he thought he heard the voice from. He turned by another houses remains and found his mother laying in a pool of blood. Marik ran over to her and knelt by her side. **_

"_**Mom, hold on. You'll be alright."**_

"_**Mar...ik... I won't... last much... lon...longer... I don't...want you... to get re...revenge... Leave this...be... Live... a normal...life."**_

"_**Mom where's sis and dad?"**_

"_**Your... sister was... in... in the... house." Marik let out a sob. "Your father...was taken...Marik please... don't... don't go after... them. Please... leave here... and live your... life."**_

"_**I will mom."**_

"_**No revenge."**_

"_**No revenge I promise."**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**Marik sobbed softly as his mother closed her eyes and took her last breathe. Marik sat beside his mother for a few minutes before getting up off the ground. Marik looked around and all he could see was death and burnt homes. **_

_**Marik spent a couple of days burying anyone that was left at the village. Marik then grabbed anything that was salvageable left and packed up what he need before leaving. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**After three years since the tragic day that Marik lost his family, he heard that his father had been executed for what he did before they went into hiding, he went into a profession that was extremely dangerous which he enjoyed. It was a way to get back at the people that killed his family and the innocent villagers that were killed or kidnapped. **_

_**Marik became a thief. He was very skilled in the amount of time it took him to achieve what he had done. He succeeded in evading traps, guards and other nasty things that came with the profession. He made some people's lives hell with his skills and pissed off so many rich and powerful people but they could never catch him. Till one day. **_

_**Marik had heard around the town he was that the latest king had died and was buried in his tomb with lots of jewels and riches. Marik smirked as he drank the rest of his beer and left a few coins in his place and left. No one never knew what Marik looked like because when anyone saw him as a thief he was clocked so no one knew what he looked like. **_

_**Marik left the establishment and headed out into the night to find the tomb. He needed to find it quickly and to scout it out before coming back with his belongings to rob it. Marik liked what he did; he considered it pay back to everyone that wronged his family. Marik always traded his loot with people out of the country or passing travellers and gave half the money to the poor people around the country. **_

_**Marik arrived at the tomb and scouted out the area and the entrance to the tomb. Finding no traps Marik moved in closer for a closer inspection. Marik was at the entrance inspecting the door when he heard movement behind him. Spinning around Marik found himself surrounded by 100 soldiers. Marik's eyes widened realising it was a trap. One walked forward dressed more glamorously so Marik figured he was the boss, a General, as glamorously as a General could. **_

"_**Surrender and your life for now will be spared." The General said. "Place all weapons on the ground and turned to face the door with your hands up."**_

_**Marik growled looking around trying to find a way out but the soldiers had learnt over time and had left no way for Marik to escape. Marik glared at them all and removed all his weapons and placed them on the ground before turning to the door with his hands up. Marik grunted as he was quickly restrained painfully before being forced with the soldiers back to the capital. **_

"_**Your thieving days are over. You will be put on the next available boat and shipped out. The new King has given the orders for when you were captured, that was if you were captured alive. You will no longer be our problem and will be forced to work as a slave to some other country or die." The General said. **_

_**Marik said nothing as he was hit over the head and passed out.**_

"...after that I woke on a slave ship chained up really well that even I couldn't escape and was there for who knows how long." Marik finished.

Mariku had wrapped his arms around him and they were held around him extremely tightly but not enough to hurt him. He knew Marik was having trouble through most of his story.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 44 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 45

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Bold and Italics for flashbacks**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Bakura sighed as Marik finally finished and the eyes turned from Marik to him and Yami and switching between them both waiting for who would start first before Bakura glared at Yami who smirked waiting for him to start seeing as Bakura and Marik met first before they met him so it only made sense to him that they go first.

"Unlike Marik and Yami I didn't have a good upbringing; I was born and raised in France. My parents were murdered when I was young so I had to steal food for myself.

_**Bakura was 12 when he lost his parents and had to resort to stealing to survive and he did really well by it considering he was small so he'd wait for a fight to break out in the market place and then steal food while the vendors were watching, or he'd create the chaos himself. **_

_**After about a year Bakura was seen by someone who had been watching him and taken an interest. Bakura snatched another lot of food after chaos he'd caused. Bakura ran through the alleyways till he was a good distance away from the market before he sat down to eat. Bakura was halfway through his food when a shadow fell over him, he hadn't even heard someone walk over to him. **_

_"**You have some skill for one your age. Come with me and I can make your skills even better."**_

_"**Why should I trust you?"**_

_"**Well I've been watching you for the last week and I can tell that the vendors are starting to notice. It's only a matter of time before the guards see and you are put in jail."**_

_"**I'm a kid."**_

_"**Won't matter, you'll be in jail and trust me you don't want to be in there."**_

_"**So you'll teach me to be better?"**_

_"**I can try. Just depends on how good you are but I don't just choose anyone. You show promise but it will only work if the one I choose puts in the effort."**_

_"**I'm in, what have I got to lose. My family was killed."**_

_"**Well come with me."**_

_**The man turned to leave, leaving Bakura to scramble to his feet and follow after the man. Bakura figured he was better off trusting the man and expand his skills if he was to survive even if he didn't know him. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**As the years went on Bakura's skills increased and by the time he was 17 he'd completed everything his master, the man that found him, had to teach him, though Bakura's fighting skills were better than his masters. He'd been able to beat him in a sparring match for the last year and a half. Turned out for the last year his master had been sick and was dying and there was nothing to cure the disease that his master had caught. So Bakura did everything he could to make his master comfortable, he was after all like a second father to him. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**A year passed and Bakura found himself in chains as he was dragged behind a cart towards the docks. He'd been careless after his master passed away six months ago. He'd gone to steal some jewels from the King in the area he was in and get caught. Not before taking half a dozen guards to their graves. **_

_**So now here he was beaten down and being taken to a slave ship. Bakura growled as he was taken up the plank that connected to the ship. He could see a few other slaves being taken below which was the direction Bakura was being made to go. As he looked around the ship he took in the workers, some were skinny and weak looking while the others, like the ones taking him on the ship, were large and muscular. **_

_**Bakura stumbled as he was forced below deck and into a smelly hold. Bakura growled and fought as he was moved to the back of the ship and chained up beside a blonde who had been asleep till he arrived making a lot of noise. **_

_"**You bastards, when I get out of here I will rip your insides out and strangle you with them." Bakura cursed at them.**_

_**They just waved him off, hearing it all before and from the blonde they put him next to. Bakura growled and watched as they went back above deck the hatch to the deck was closed plunging them into near darkness. Bakura looked around him seeing lots of sick looking men and women his age and older. There weren't too many that weren't sick, including the blonde next to him. **_

_"**What you here for?" The blonde asked speaking the same language as Bakura had been not too long ago. **_

_"**You understand me." Bakura said in surprise, no need to take his anger out on someone that was in the same position as him. "You don't look like you're from around here."**_

_"**No I'm not from around here. I'm from Greece."**_

_"**How long have you been on this ship?"**_

_"**Nearly a month now I'm guessing. I hear we are finishing in Egypt, but going through Spain next and then down the coast to Egypt."**_

_"**Great."**_

_"**I have a plan to escape but I can't do it alone."**_

_"**Why me?"**_

_"**You seem like you are capable to fend for yourself. Look at everyone else."**_

_**Bakura looked around and saw what he meant. Everyone in the hold was skinny and weak from little food, while Marik seemed like he was still strong, fit and capable of getting out. Bakura nodded and looked back to Marik who was smirking. **_

_"**What's your plan?"**_

_**Marik smirked and they moved a little closer together as much as the chains would allow and started to plan their escape.**_

"You lost your parents." Ryou said and Bakura looked at him sadly. "How?"

"Killed for the money they had even then it wasn't a lot."

Ryou hugged tightly before looking to Yami. Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around him a little firmer in thanks. They all turned to Yami who was waiting for them to be ready for his story.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 45 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Hi everyone,

I'm going to try something different this time. Hopefully we'll get more regular updates this way. Each story will be updated once a month and each story will be staggered through the month. Please remember I'm going to Tafe and only have till the end of the year to finish it before I have to do it all over again. It's expensive and I only work casual.

Here's the next chatper.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 46

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**_This means flashbacks_**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yami smiled sadly before he started.

"I was born in Spain and I was 18 when I was kidnapped from my family...

_**Yami was walking home from the markets with food for his family. He'd finished his work with the local farmer collecting the produce to be sold and had received his pay so he could buy dinner for his family. He had two younger brothers and a younger sister, his brothers were eight and ten and his sister was 13. **_

_**Yami was walking by an alley way on his way home when he was jumped from behind and his mouth covered as he was dragged backwards into the alley. Yami screamed and started struggling against the person holding him when another came around in front of him shrouded in darkness and just as his mouth was uncovered he was hit in the head causing him to lose consciousness. But just before he did he heard talking. **_

"_**He will fetch us a fair price."**_

"_**Bet he's pure too."**_

"_**Get him to the ship before he wakes up."**_

_**Yami tried to fight off unconsciousness but failed and slowly slipped away. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**When Yami came to he woke to find himself chained to the wall of a ship. He was in the cargo hold and was stripped of his normal clothing and dressed into rages. Yami struggled to pull the chains from the walls of the ship but failed. He saw that there were a dozen of others around the ship's cargo hold. He saw that they were bruised and slightly bloody. They looked like they had been through hell. **_

_**Yami heard someone walking down the stairs into the cargo hold and saw some of the prisoners cower against the wall. Yami glared at the couple of men that walked down and they walked right over to him. **_

"_**Well you boys did another good capture. This one will catch us a good price. He will need a bit of training."**_

"_**Boy, you pure?" Yami just remained silent.**_

"_**He asked you a question boy." Yami continued to remain silent. **_

"_**You teach him a lesson and let me know if he's pure or not. It will help decide the price to sell him for." **_

_**Yami guessed he was the captain or boss of some sort as he was more finely dressed than the others and had the air of arrogance in him which demanded respect. Yami gasps as he was hit in the gut by the one that stayed behind before curling in on himself. The other man continued to hit and kick at him for a little while, as Yami cried out in pain, before he stopped. Yami gasped as he tried to calm himself down and struggle with the pain. **_

"_**You going to talk now?" Yami just glared at him with teary eyes. "Fine."**_

_**Yami cried out as he was then kicked again and was pushed up against the wall and kicked into harder than before. Yami felt tears leave his eyes as much as he tried to not let them they came. He was beaten for another five minutes before it all stopped. **_

"_**Answer our questions and you won't go through this." **_

_**Yami glared at the man who drew his leg back to start kicking him again when Yami flinched and curled up more. He smirked seeing this and walked close to Yami and picked up his chin and made him look at him. **_

"_**Are you pure?"**_

_**Yami gave in and nodded his head to him. He smirked and stood up and left. Yami relaxed against the floor as he saw some of the men going to some of the other prisoners and moving them around to make room for more. Yami watched as two were brought over to where he was and chained up on either side of him. They both had bruises on them but there were still defiant, struggling and throwing curses around. Yami having had a higher education understood what they were saying smirked, agreeing with what they were saying. **_

_**The first was a tall, lightly tanned blonde who was chained to his right. He was taller than both of them and had light violet eyes. His hair spiked out in all directions and was long enough to still hold and since he had no shirt on his upper body was well built and was also speaking in Greek.**_

_**The second was a tall, pale white haired male who was chained to his left. He was a little short than the other male but taller than Yami. He was well built as well but not to the same size as the other but was a lot more built than Yami. His eyes were dark brown and his white hair was long and spike down his back. He was speaking in French.**_

_**As they were both chained there and all three left alone the two on either side looked to Yami and could tell he was pretty badly hurt. Both moved over since the chains were allowing the distance and they looked over Yami. **_

"_**Hey you alright?" The blonde asked hoping he understood or tried to reply in something he understood so they could communicate.**_

"_**No I'm not." Yami replied in Greek. **_

"_**Anything broken?" The white haired male asked in the same language.**_

"_**I don't think so. You were speaking French earlier." Yami replied in French.**_

"_**Yes I know I know both. Like you obviously do as well."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**We just left the Spanish coast so were you from there?"**_

"_**Yeah I am." Yami replied in his native language.**_

_**Yami groaned as the pain started to catch up with him and black spots started to cloud his vision before he lost consciousness. **_

Yugi looked at him a little upset hearing how he was taken from his family and beaten as well. Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled Yugi against him.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 46 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	47. Chapter 47

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 47

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

**_Bold and italics for flashbacks_**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

"Who wants to explain the next part?" Atemu asked.

Bakura, Marik and Yami looked amongst themselves before Bakura and Marik look at Yami. Yami sighed and nodded as Bakura and Marik relaxed, knowing they wouldn't have to tell the story. Yugi noticed that they didn't look forward to telling this part of the story.

"We were still on the ship at the time. I had just woken up after I had lost consciousness for about four hours...

_**"How are you feeling?" Bakura asked as Yami sat up, groaning in pain. **_

_**"How do you think I feel?"**_

_**Bakura smirked and looked around and saw only slaves, all the guards having gone topside as they had left port. No one would bother trying to escape as no one could swim or so the guards thought.**_

_**"We have a plan to get out if you are interested?" Bakura said. **_

_**"You think I wouldn't be."**_

_**"It's just if you fall behind we aren't coming back for you. You get caught you are on your own."**_

_**"I would rather try than not. What is it?"**_

_**Bakura and Marik explained the plan for their escape. Yami put in suggestions when he thought part of their plan was just wasn't going to work. He was surprised when a couple of them were implemented. **_

_**"Hey Yami?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"You know how to swim right?" Bakura asked. **_

_**There plan was when land was seen it was always called out and the country was told so the slaves knew where they were. The plan was to jump ship when Egypt was in sight and swim to shore. They just had to figure out how to get their shackles off first but with Bakura and Marik's background that wasn't going to be a problem. They would then run inland and find somewhere to lay low. **_

_**"Yes I know how to swim if I didn't I would have said so when you told me. I'm guessing you both know how."**_

_**They both nodded before settling back.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**It had been a just over a week since Yami was placed on the ship and they had all been saving their energy for the escape. They knew they would need it. It was late in the afternoon when they heard a racket going on topside. Everyone listened carefully to hear what was going on. **_

_**"Land ahoy! Egypt is in sight on the starboard side."**_

_**Bakura and Marik nodded and started play with their shackles before turning to Yami and helped him with his. Only the fit were shackled up at the risk of escape. The sick and old were left untied. They had decided to try and get anyone that could swim off the boat and they were told that if they fell behind or got caught than they were on their own. **_

_**"We will make port in the morning." They heard one of the men say. **_

_**"It might be better to wait till night time when they are mostly sleeping." Yami said. "We're just lucky we won't make port till tomorrow or we would have to try and get away now."**_

_**"Yeah we'll wait for nightfall."**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Hours had passed and it was night time and had been dark for a couple of hours now and had finally quietened down. They had decided to leave now. Bakura and Marik made quick work of their shackles and were soon done with Yami's before moving on to the others. Yami helped some of the less sick to their feet. After a few minutes everyone was ready. Bakura and Marik made their way up the steps with Yami right behind them and behind Yami were the other slaves. **_

_**Bakura looked through the slats on the door and couldn't see anyone. Quietly he pushed the door open and climbed out. Everyone quickly followed and then all hell broke loose. A guard in the bird's nest saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. **_

_**"Escape! The slaves are escaping!" He yelled.**_

_**Everyone jumped at this and looked around frantically, unsure what to do. Bakura, Marik and Yami were the closest to the starboard side railing when this all happened and the crew were coming in from the port side.**_

_**"Ok time to go." Bakura said and grabbed Yami's arm." Yami let's go."**_

_**Yami turned and followed Bakura and Marik to the railing. Bakura jumped over first before Marik followed him next. Looking back he saw six guards coming after them. Yami quickly climbed over the railing and jumped before they got too close. **_

_**Bakura surfaced having jumped first and saw Yami jump in just to the left of him and saw guards look over the edge but because it was pitch black, and there was only minimal light on the ship and it didn't reach the water below, they couldn't see anything. They quietly all grouped together and started to swim to shore.**_

_**They knew it was only a matter of time before they launched the boats to search for them and thankfully with the ship still moving they should have trouble finding their landing point. They also had the added problem of the other slave they had to lock back up. **_

_**It took them a while to reach land and by the time they did it was almost dawn. All three crawled up the beach before they collapsed on their backs in exhaustion. Yami slowly sat up after a good ten minute rest, since he knew he couldn't go to sleep yet even though he really wanted to, as the sun had started to rise. **_

_**"We had better keep moving. We don't want to be here if they find where we landed and trace us to here."**_

_**Bakura and Marik nodded and both sat up. Looking around where they were they saw dunes behind them. Looking at that as the best scenario they headed to the dunes and into the desert that lay beyond them. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**It had been nine days since they had escaped the ship and went into the desert. They had found an oasis after the first three but decided to keep going the day after. They rehydrated themselves there before moving onwards. They didn't know where they were and by the fifth day after the oasis they were lost and overly dehydrated. **_

_**It was late on the eighth day after they escaped from the ship or fifth day after the oasis. The sun had just dropped below the horizon and they sat against one of the dunes. **_

_**"We aren't going to last much longer guys." Yami said weakly as he laid down. **_

_**"We just need to keep pushing on. Hopefully there is a village nearby that we can get food and water." Marik said. **_

_**"Get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."**_

_**Yami and Marik followed Bakura's instruction and followed him off to sleep. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**The next morning the three woke to the sun beating down on them. It was still early morning and they carried on. They were slowly getting weaker now and they needed shade along with food and water and there was none of those things around. **_

_**They carried on till the later afternoon when they saw a cliff face come up from the horizon. Knowing that there must be shade nearby they hurried towards it. Though there first thoughts were if it was a mirage since it had happened a couple of times in the last few days. They hurried onwards till they finally reached the cliff face. There was shade from a few overhung rocks which they quickly hid under and slid into the cool sand. **_

_**"Thank god."**_

_**"I wouldn't just yet. We still need to find food and water." Bakura said.**_

_**"But we have shade."**_

_**"Yeah but that won't do much good if we don't get some water at the least."**_

_**They nodded and stood back up and walked along the cliff face, hiding in the shade. As the afternoon rolled on the wind started to pick up and sand started to blow all over the place. They found themselves out in the middle of a sand storm. **_

_**"We need to get to some shelter." Yami yelled over the noise of the wind.**_

_**"Yeah but where? There is nothing out here." Marik yelled back. **_

_**"We just need to keep moving. There should be a cave at least along this cliff face. Just keep a hand on each other's shoulder and one on the rock face." Bakura yelled back. **_

_**Bakura was leading the way with Marik behind him and his hand on Bakura's should and Yami was behind Marik with his hand on Marik's shoulder. This was so that they didn't get lost or separated in the sand storm. Bakura pushed forward against the wind and sand whipping against them. He knew they needed to get out of the wind but there was literally nowhere to go. **_

_**After what felt like forever Bakura lost hold of the rocks beside him and when he moved back towards them they were going inwards into the cliff face. Bakura tried to open his eyes a little more and saw what looked like a cave. Bakura continued with his hand against the wall and the other out in front of him he walked inside. He felt Marik turn with him and follow after him. **_

_**"I think we found a cave. I'm going to take us in further." **_

_**As they walked deeper they were able to let go of each other and open their eyes completely now that the wind and sand wasn't whipping them in the face. Yami was about to sit down when Bakura grabbed his arm to keep him standing and shook his head. Just after that the wind changed direction and started to come into the cave where they were. All three covered their face with their arms to shield them. **_

_**"We need to go deeper. Come on. Same way again."**_

_**They lined up again and started down further and once they turned a corner away from the wind and sand they relaxed a little more and walked along side each other before they reached a fork in the tunnel before deciding to go to take the one on the right and headed down further. **_

_**It was getting late now and there was little to no light in the cave and they were relying on their adjusted eyes to see. Yami was slowly lagging behind now and was really trying to keep up with them but was finding it really difficult. He didn't come from their background so he didn't have the same stamina they did. He was just lucky he was able to keep up with them as much as he did already. **_

_**"Guys maybe we take a rest for the day." Yami said bringing their attention to him. **_

_**"Yeah alright we'll get some rest here. It seems we have gotten away from the sand storm now. Hopefully tomorrow it will have passed and we can go back out and see if we can find some water and maybe food." Bakura said. **_

_**Marik sat down beside Yami who collapsed as soon as Bakura agreed. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to go on before they left him. He knew it wouldn't be for much longer. **_

_**"Yami are you ok?"**_

_**"Not really. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Hopefully I'll feel a little better tomorrow." **_

_**Marik nodded and watched as best he could as Yami laid down on the ground and was asleep very quickly. Marik looked to Bakura who was beside him. **_

_**"How much time do you think we have left?" Marik asked.**_

_**"Not much. Get some sleep." Marik nodded and laid down and went to sleep with Bakura following him. **_

_**Neither of them noticed three sets of eyes watching from the far end of the tunnel they were in. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 47 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 48

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**This ****means**** flashbacks**_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**The eyes that watched them grew larger and moved higher off the ground till they were at the height of an average sized human. Three beings looked down at the three unconscious boys before moving in closer and shook them slightly to see if they would wake and when they didn't they picked them up and disappeared further down the tunnel away from the howling of the sand storm. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Marik was the first to wake but it was slow. He was exhausted and weak. He knew something was wrong but couldn't quite place what it was. Marik slowly opened his eyes and noticed that it wasn't dark but lighter, there was an orange glow lighting the area he was in. He could tell that they weren't in the tunnel anymore but somewhere else. Sitting up slowly, he looked around. **_

_**He was covered in animal skins and was in a cavern and laying but a fire. Bakura and Yami were on either side of him also covered in animal skins, both still asleep. Yami was looking worse than Bakura and himself. **_

_**Reaching out Marik shook Bakura awake who woke reasonably quickly before looking to Yami and shook him awake. Yami took longer to come around and was a little disorientated. Bakura sat up and took a look around before slowly climbing to his feet. **_

_**Yami groaned and opened his eyes and saw a blurry form in front of him. It took him a few blinks to then see Marik clearly. **_

_**"What's going on?" Yami asked, his voice was a little croaky. **_

_**"We've been moved."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"We're in a cavern with a fire and animal skins, not back where we fell asleep."**_

_**Yami shakily pushed himself up on his arms and with Marik's help was able to sit up completely. Yami looked around and saw Bakura looking through a few things. It looked like someone's room. Marik stood and stumbled a little, getting a little dizzy before becoming stable. Yami saw Marik hold out his hand and took it and was helped to his feet. Yami held his head with his free hand as a dizzy spell came over him and it was longer than Marik's.**_

_**"Yami you ok?"**_

_**"Yeah I'll be fine. You guys best find a way out of here."**_

_**"What about you?"**_

_**"Come on. Look at me. I'm not going to get much further. You two will. I'm only going to slow you down. Besides you did say that I wasn't meant to slow you do or get caught. So I'm only going to slow you down."**_

_**Bakura starred at him in shock he did remember saying that but he really only said it so that he would have more motivation to try and escape. Bakura shook his head before walking over to Yami's other side as Marik had Yami's arm around his shoulder. **_

_**"Come on, let's get out of here before whoever it is comes back."**_

_**Bakura took Yami's other arm and put it over his shoulder before they headed for the only exit. As they made their way through the dark tunnels they didn't notice they were being watched. They found a large cavern that had pillars going all around the room. There was a throne to one side that had statues behind and to the side of it. There were torches lit on the pillars so it threw light around the room. **_

_**They spotted three exits on the other side of the chamber. They walked over to the three tunnels and Akefia took a look down each of them before shrugging his shoulders. **_

_**"Which one?" Yami asked. **_

_**"I don't know. I guess we should just pick one and see what happens."**_

_**They nodded and went to head towards the first tunnel when they heard movement and hissing behind him. Turning they saw three huge snakes, way too big to be normal, making their way into the chamber. They all had the decency to look frightened at what was in front of them. **_

_**"You guys take a tunnel each."**_

_**"What about you?"**_

_**"You can't escape these things while dragging me with you. Leave me here and get out here. You'll have a better chance alone."**_

_**"Are you crazy?"**_

_**"Please even if we were to get out I would never survive getting to another village. Just go now."**_

_**They were about to argue with him when the snakes moved towards them. Yami quickly pushed them each to a tunnel before collapsing to the ground. Bakura and Marik when to grab him when they snakes moved forward quicker so they darted down a tunnel each and Yami covered his head with his hands as the snakes continued to get closer. **_

_**Yami felt them two move passed him going after the others and Yami waited for the strike of being swallowed whole. When nothing happened Yami carefully moved his arms to look around and saw the snake in front of him still and was looking at him. Yami tried to moved away but it just moved and circled around him before watching him again. **_

_**"Just do it already." Yami said softly to the snake hoping it would hear him and just get it over with. **_

_**The snake just cocked it's head at him before using its tail and scooped Yami up in it and made its way out of the chamber and back the way it came. Yami tried to struggle to get out of the coils that were around him but he failed to do so. Sighing Yami gave up and only hoped that the coils wouldn't tighten and slowly crush him because he didn't want to go through that pain. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Marik ran down the tunnel he was in and could hear one of the extremely oversized snakes follow after him. Marik looked behind him as he ran down the tunnel to see two eyes staring back at him and gaining on him. Marik skidded as he turned a corner and continued running. Looking back again Marik gasped as the snake was a lot closer than it should have been. Marik turned to look back around and ran straight into a wall. Because he hadn't been looking where he was going he missed the turn and went straight into the wall. **_

_**Marik fell to the ground with a groan. It hurt and it knocked the wind out of him causing the snake to catch up with him. Marik turned over to look behind him to see the snake had stopped chasing him and was extremely close. Marik groaned in annoyance knowing this was the end. He was tired before he was running away and now he just couldn't even be bothered to try and get away. Marik just laid back on the ground trying to calm his breathing and waited for it to end. **_

_**Marik waited and after a few minutes he noticed that the snake hadn't moved to strike him. Marik looked over and that was when it moved. Marik flinched as it got closer and watched as it stilled before its tail came around. Marik flinched again as the tail moved around under him before wrapping around his body. **_

_**"Oh god." Marik gasped realising that it was going to crush him before eating him instead of just striking him. **_

_**The snake wrapped its tail securely around his body before turning and going back the way they came. Marik tried to struggle out but found that the tail tightened only slightly to warn him to stop moving. Marik whimpered and stilled his movements as he waited for the snake to decide what to do with him. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Bakura raced down the tunnel knowing at least one of the snakes was most likely following him. He knew he needed to find a fork in the tunnel to throw the snake off guard and hopefully trick it in order to get away. Bakura knew Yami was most likely already gone and he just hoped it was painless. Marik he was hoping was able to get away and they would be able to catch up when they lost the snakes. **_

_**Bakura ran until the tunnel stopped and there was nowhere to go. It was a dead end. Bakura growled and looked around trying to find anything in the hopes of defending himself. Finding a couple of large rocks. Bakura picked one up and it was just large enough to find in his hand. Bakura turned back as the snake came into view and held the rock up and waited. He would go down fighting. Bakura watched as the snake slowed down and looked at him a little confused from the cocked head and slightly wide eyes like it didn't expect Bakura to try and defend himself. **_

_**Bakura watched as the snake suddenly moved forward and Bakura was ready and waiting. What he didn't expect was the tail that came around and wrapped around his body quickly, it had also managed to pin his raised hand to his body making him drop the rock in the process. Bakura growled in anger and started to struggle to get out. The snake hissed and the tip of its tail that wasn't holding him flicked his head hard enough to knock him out but not do any damage. **_

_**Bakura slumped forward against the snakes tail and it now satisfied turned and headed out of the tunnel. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 48 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	49. Chapter 49

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Chapter 49

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**This means flashbacks**_

**This means talking in other forms during flashbacks**

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

_**Yami watched as he was taken into a chamber and placed on a bed in one section before the snake curled up near the entrance to the chamber. Yami looked around and saw a fire place in a small area of the chamber. There was a table next to the bed that had a wooden cup on it and a leather skin next to it which Yami assumed was water. The bed had animal skins on it and was reasonably comfortable to sleep on. **_

_**Yami looked over at the snake not sure why there was all these things when it can't use them. The snake just watched him which unnerved Yami as he wasn't sure it being laid on a bed was a good thing or not. **_

_**"What's going on?" Yami wondered as he didn't really address it to the snake. **_

**"You aren't well."**

_**Yami stared at the snake in shock hearing it respond. **_

_**"That's not possible."**_

**"But it is."**

_**"I'm going crazy from no food or water."**_

**"No you aren't."**_** Yami watched in shock as the snake shrunk in size before its top body became that of a human. "You are not going crazy." The half snake, half human came closer and grabbed the leather skin and filled the cup with water. "Drink but drink slowly with small sips. You'll make yourself sick." Yami just stared at him in shock before looking at the cup before looking back at the person snake, Yami wasn't sure, in front of him. "It's not poisoned." It took a drink from the cup. "See? Now drink. I'm only trying to help."**_

_**Yami slowly took a sip from the cup that was held to his mouth. It didn't taste like it was poisoned, not like it would matter if it was. Yami was going to die anyway without water. **_

_**"Slow down." The snake person said, taking the cup from him. "You need to drink slowly or you'll just make yourself sick and you don't need that." The snake person sat on the bed next to him and placed a hand under his head and held it up as he placed the cup at his mouth to let him drink. "Slow this time."**_

_**Yami gave in and let him give him water like he was a baby and like he should be drinking it. The water was given to him in sips so that he didn't take too much to make himself sick. Once the cup was gone Yami's head was placed back on the pillow. Yami watched as this person, he guessed he could call him, as he moved around the chamber looking for something.**_

_**"What are you?" Yami asked. **_

_**"I was once human. But now I'm a naga."**_

_**"Once?"**_

_**"Yes, I was changed to look like this.'**_

_**"How?"**_

_**"How about when you are better and I know you more I tell you. You should get some rest. You'll feel better. Next time you wake I'll have something for you to try and eat and some more water for you."**_

_**Yami wanted to argue that if he slept that he didn't trust him not to kill him, but the idea of sleeping won over and Yami slipped into unconscious. The naga moved over and covered Yami in the animal skins before retreating out of the chamber.**_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Marik looked around as he was taken into a chamber and laid down on a bed as it then curled up around on the bed with him and then stilled, watching him. Its tail was curled around on side before the rest of its body was curled down and around his other side preventing him from escaping. Marik didn't know how the three snakes grew that big but he knew something weird was going on.**_

_**"Just kill me already." Marik said even though he was sure it couldn't understand him. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food." **__**The snake hissed at him angrily. "Oh that's right your mother abandons you after her eggs are laid."**_

_**Marik flinched again at the angry hiss but was louder and more angrier. Marik gasped as he watched as the snake was suddenly shrinking in size before the upper part suddenly became human, who was looking a lot like him only more serious, dangerous and also extremely pissed off. **_

_**"Careful what you say to me. I was once human just like you so I did have a family." Marik's eyes were still wide in shock at what he was seeing. "I still do have a family, so be careful... Hey you ok?"**_

_**Marik just continued to stare at the half human half snake before him. Marik then promptly fainted in front of him.**_

_**"Well that's unexpected." The human snake murmured to himself. **_

_**He reached into the draws beside the bed and pulled out a chain with cuffs on either end. He secured one to Marik's wrist and the other to the bed head. He cast one more look to the person on the bed before leaving the chamber. **_

_**~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~**_

_**Bakura groaned as he woke and found himself chained to a bed in a chamber that was different to any other that he had been in already. Looking around he saw draws and chest along with a few weapons on the walls. Groaning again as moving his head made it throb in pain. **_

**"You ok?"**_** Bakura heard from somewhere in the chamber.**_

_**"Where are you?" Bakura growled.**_

**"Here."**

_**A snakes head lifted from the floor beside the bed. It was a lot smaller than the one that caught him. But this snake didn't explain the voice he heard.**_

_**"Where are you? Get this snake away from me."**_

**"I'm right here."**_** Bakura saw its mouth move. **_**"I'm the snake and the one that caught you."**

_**The snake suddenly changed and became half human, half snake. Bakura stared in surprise before growling.**_

_**"Let me go you shit! You hit me! You..." He yelled before groaning as yelling and struggling hurt his head more. "Bastard." He groaned. **_

_**"Here drink."**_

_**"Fuck you!"**_

_**"It's not poisoned." He said as he took a sip. "You're dehydrated. Plus the hit to the head won't help."**_

_**He watched him before moving closer and lifted Bakura's head to help him drink. Bakura drank, trying to take more but was prevented from doing so. The water felt nice after days of nothing to eat or drink. When he finished the cup his head was laid back down on the pillow. **_

_**"Get some sleep. You'll feel better after." It grunted before leaving. **_

_**Bakura growled and looked at the chains he was in and tried to get out of them and failed to do so. Giving up for now he relaxed on the bed and fell asleep. **_

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Chapter 49 ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	50. Warning SOPA and Petition Link

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818


End file.
